My Candy Love-Dreaming Of Memories
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: My character Shishi is back with a new plot, a new set of mysteries and a new lover here in this story. For the record this has nothing to do with my previous story, I hope I can entertain you as much as the first one. Shishi wishes she could turn back time, or fall into the depths of her dreams. It is there her family is still alive, and her true love was by her side.But she can't
1. Chapter 1

MCL-**Dreaming Of Memories ** Chapter 1**-It All Started Here**

**Author No****tes: BOOOOOOOOO! It is I Mako here to give you all yet another thrilling story. I don't own MCL. And if any of you are familiar with my first mcl story "Even The Best of Hearts" Please understand i've had laziness and mental writer's block so i haven't had so many one shots as well as having a busy schedule...my writings have been very very slow. Hmmm...can i still use my friends character Scarlet? I have no clue and though my friend most likely wouldn't mind I will not use her. By the way this is indeed my character Sheena(Shishi) from the previous story.**

_Sheena's P.O.V-Flashback one year ago_

_5 years is such a long time...it feels like yesterday, that we would sit down on the hillside and watch the stars twinkle in the night, munching on cookies and just having the time of our lives. But he left. His father said he needed to man up. That he needed to know how to take care of himself and stop relying on a girl to protect him. I understand the idea of tough love...but his father took him away from me...and never will I see him again…_

_Does he still remember me? Will he still be the kind funny guy I grew to not only love like family but more so? I can only hope. _"_**Hey sis, you're still holding onto his teddy bear? After all these years, you'd think you'd move on."**_ _Raya, my seriously mature sister. For a twelve year old you'd think she'd be more focused on her school friends then me. _

"_**Old habits die hard kid...and shouldn't you be making sure Kira and Luna aren't getting into trouble?" **_ _She snorts at me. _"_**That's what I came to get you for~ You know they don't listen to me as much as their big sissy. Besides mom said that guests were coming." **_ _I heed her silent question...usually when people come over to see mom and dad, there's usually trouble._

_My folks aren't bad people, but the people around them usually are. They're defense attorneys. The cops drag their clients in, and believe me, if I had the chance I'd throw them all in a cell and throw away the key. I've seen the way they look at my parents and my sisters...it's not pleasant. If not for the pay I'd go and tell them to stop protecting people who go and hurt people. _

_One day Raya asked me...no made me promise her something…_"_**Promise that you'll be there for me and the brats but go out and have fun. I know you will always be there for us but come on sis...you're 16 years old. You've been waiting for Kenny for so long. You may still love him but that doesn't mean that you have to hide and not have a social life. **_

"_**So what if people make fun of you, it doesn't mean anything to us! You do so much for me and the little ones yet you do nothing for yourself. So whenever mama and dad have clients over you, me Kira and Luna will go out and have some fun ok?"**_ _I can only nod...how can I refuse... _

"_**Big siiiiiiissssssssy~ Where are youuuuuuuu?" **_ _I hear Raya laugh and drag me up, only to be tackled by little Kira. _"_**Look look daddy gave me a new plushy! He gave Luna a new kendo sword too, it looks sooooo cool~"**_ _I can only chuckle, Luna jogs up to us and sheepishly smiles apologizing for not stopping her. I gaze at my younger sisters. Raya has dirty blond hair, baby Kira(she's four but I still call her my baby sister~) has chestnut hair. Luna has my hair color honey gold, but she has different color eyes from me and her siblings...instead of green hazel hers are pure sky blue. _

"_**Ok kiddies~ Before we go out, let's go grab my wallet and let mom and dad know we're leaving Kay?" **_ _All nod and we walk to the house...I open the door...my eyes widen in shock...my worst nightmares...were nothing compared to this...and it's all my fault._

_Flashback ends…_

"**Deary...Sheena hun?"** I snap out of my trance...I must've dozed off on her again. "**Sorry Auntie...can you repeat?" ** She shakes her head, her long purple hair waving in the movement...she lightly chuckles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "**I was asking if you were ready for school? We leave in 10 minutes." **I nod and grab my backpack.

The poor woman hasn't been the same...frankly neither have I. And her job has seriously been cutting into her time to spend with me. Before we used to be so close...only now, we seem like strangers. I miss my old bubbly fashionista of an aunt...but I know she misses the old me too.

We reach the car and pop in a random cd. We don't really listen to it, but it eliminates the tense quiet atmosphere. I've been living with her for quite some time now...nothing really has gotten better. "**Do you have everything? Your papers, your ID, the 25$ for the fee?" ** It's a bit early in the morning but I snort. "**Frankly I can understand everything but the 25 dollar fee...we're poor enough as it is." **

She smiles, a real one this time. "**Too true~ We could've used that money to go shopping! There was the cutest thing at my friend Leigh's store. I was practically ready to pounce on it…" ** I don't ignore her out but I don't necessarily listen to her either. She's been doing a lot better, she's seen me try. "**Oh look we're here~ Your first day of school. Now keep your phone on you ok? Text me if you need me and I'll see you later yes?"**

I kiss her cheek, "**Love you auntie." ** She shares a sad smile...she knows how much I meant it…"**Love you too sugar pie. Good Luck!"** She drives off. Her hot pink speed demon car shooting off sparkled smoke. I turn around and take a breath...readjusting my backpack I walk in. It's still a bit early before class starts but I still have some things to do.

I bump into someone once more my idiotic habit of tuning off my surroundings and drowning in my thoughts caused me trouble...it's too early for this crap. I look up...designer clothes, bleached hair reeking of sun and hairspray, expensive looking jewelry I wouldn't be caught dead for, and a glare that would in the olden days scare the heck out of me. "**Hey watch it bitch!" ** I sigh...of all the people I run into on the first day…

I ignore her heading into the student council room, that luckily was straight ahead...A blonde guy is shuffling papers around, not yet knowing I'm here...I lightly clear my throat, getting his attention. "**Um excuse me...I'm here to submit my paperwork?"** He smiles and welcomes me, "**My name is Nathaniel, you're Sheena Rose right?" ** A silent nod. We do an exchange, my annoying papers and money, for a map of the school, class schedule and slip. I turn around...just to receive a face smack with the door. "**NAAAAAAAAAATHANNNNNNNN!" **

A haired guy struts in...apparently not realizing the pain he just inflicted. "**God Alexy watch what you're doing, you just hit the poor girl!"** He turns around to me holding my bloody nose and bruised face...He starts panicking. "**Oh my God I'm sooooooo sorry are you ok? Are you Hurt!? Armin Kenny! I just hurt someone!"** 2 other guys walk in…

"**Man Alexy you have to watch where you're going! You ok?"** The perfect example of a military soldier stands before me, he frowns at my wounds. I hear in the background that Alexy guy crying and another boy(who looks just like him minus the hair and eye color) lecturing him. "**Yes I'm fine, my fault…"**

I stand up and rush out the door. Ignoring the "**Hey wait's" ** behind me...Ugh can things get worse? Yep definitely...because I remember those emerald eyes...his hair is a lot brighter then before, and he's much taller and muscular then when I previously saw him...but those eyes...they were the same...it was Kenten...and he had no clue it was me...and if I can't help it...it's gonna stay that way.

To Be continued

**Author Notes: Muahahaha a dramatic change then my first story ne? I just love making things so dramatic and suspenseful! And if you clearly did not realize it. My character's possible (most definite) future relationship will be Kenny boy~ Please journey with me tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-**First Day Worst Day**

**Author Notes: I Am Mako, I don't own My Candy Love or any of it's characters, but I am indeed the author of this story, I have no intention of stealing anything! NO SUING PLEASE! Anyway, time to make some typing magic. There most likely will be references of music, anime, books and video games...don't own any of it but...Yay**

_Period one...Music class 3rd P.O.V_

Now it is a chilly chilly January morning, the ground covered with snow. People are scrunching through as the bell rings and people scurry to their classrooms, doing their best to avoid the dreadful tardy slip that flies through the sky. Now when people walk in, they usually find a classroom either filled to the brim, or completely empty minus or include(we know which types we got) teacher.

What people didn't expect to see was a random girl already sitting in a random desk, with a random book. What made it more unexpected was her appearance. Her hair...a combination of gold honey yellow and pure snow white. Her locks fell all the way down her back. Though it is hard to see via her reading, her eyes have a green edge to them.

To top it off...her wardrobe is of a sleeved black and white striped sweater, black sweatpants and black ankle high boots. bearing her neck in a silver chain with 5 different rings looped through.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Sigh, why must Winry and Ed be so dense and stupid? It's obvious they like each other...grrrr hurry up and confess you annoying blond midget! A tap to the shoulder…? I look up and it's the Nathaniel guy...from earlier...I blink up...he looks kinda...concerned. **"Are you alright? You left in such a hurry."**

_'I'm amazed I didn't run faster after not only injuring myself but also humiliate myself in front of...4 guys.'_ **"I'm fine...I was more embarrassed then anything. The bleeding as you can see stopped and frankly I'd like to forget about it…"** I look away sweat dropping. In the past 5 minutes I've nearly stabbed myself with a pencil, tripped on the staircase and and been bumped into so many times you'd think i was a bumper car.

**"I'm glad you're ok, but you should probably still go to the nurse after class."** I nod and return to my book...hoping to not draw too much attention...I'm in the corner reading a book, no one cares about people in the corner reading books right? Right?

The teacher walks in just as bell numero 2 ringa ding dings…**"Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed your long winter break, now I do believe we have a new student."** She looks around before meeting my eyes... **"Ah there you are! Can you please come up to the class and introduce yourself?"** So much for being quiet and unnoticeable…

I do as she asks...I stand in front of the class. **"Hi, my name is Sheena Rose I'm 17 and it's nice to meet you all."** I make my way back...tripping over someones foot… OH COME ON! Great...everyone's laughing at me...fantastic…

It's ok...breath in, breath out...walk with what dignity you have left...and try not to embarrass yourself further...why must I be such a clutz….**"psss Nice going Amber you got the new girl good."** I hear giggling...I don't know if I should be happy or annoyed that for once it wasn't my usual...um...ditzy behavior…

I go back to reading...So I only know Nathaniel and that witch of a girl Amber, and that I'm in Mrs. Wolffangs Junior music class...the only instrument that I like to play and can play in the piano...she doesn't have a piano. **"Ok everyone, I want you all into your groups of 3-5 and continue on your project."**

Scuffles and scrapes of desks, chairs and people...Wolffang frowns slightly at me...odd one out much? **"Hmmmm what to do with you Miss Rose...Oh why don't you work with Mr. Lysander Rail and Nathaniel Smith? Boys could raise your hands please?"** They do so and I sit by them. **"A pleasure to meet you Miss Sheena."** We shake hands. He is a man from the victorian era...he has to be a time traveler i swear, not many can pull off wearing such a classy elegant suit. And his two different colored eyes are amazing, sea green and bright yellow. ** "Likewise. Are you missing a member? Or are you two usually working together alone." **

My question is answered by Nathaniel as Lysander pulls out his notebook. "**Kim is our third member but she often sleeps in and misses class. And our project is a weekly thing, we take a song whether it's our own or one we know, memorize the lines and then perform in from of the class."** Oh...lovely…

**"So basically its a singing oral...I suck at both...honestly."** Skritch skritch scratch...Lysander looks up from his what I believe is a song notebook. **"I'm sure you'll be fine. She normally grades us on how well we work as a group, and the effort we put into it. Not many really fail Mrs. Wolffangs class because she cares about music and it's more of a learning experience."**

Ok...that makes it slightly better. **"Hopefully I'll manage...have you guys picked out a song yet?"** A slight shake of both their heads...we come up with some ideas, talk about our favorite types of musics and such. Turns out Nathaniel is good with the drums and that not only does Lysander like to sing but he also writes songs. All in all class wasn't so bad.

Of course...I am not counting the death glares from Amber and her little posse...who hate my guts apparently...Bell rings=freedom! We all rise with the remind that we have until wednesday to pick a song(it's monday by the way...now you people see why I'm extra tired...Mondays are evil!)

I walk out with my newly formed group members...Someone pounces on Lysander…**"LYSSSYYYYYYY I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!"** That voice is seriously familiar. Sadly I don't have the time to think anything else since the white haired victorian loses balance and both of them land on me. **"Ack...not again…" "OH MY GOD I'M SOOOOO SORRY! ARE YOU OK? ARMIN KENNY I HURT SOMEONE...AGAIN!"**

**"Goddammit Alexy…" **Ok either Alexy does this a lot or these people really know each other because that was like 4 people saying the same thing. Lys and Alexy quickly hop off me and i can stretch my limbs…**"Ow…..I'm seriously cursed."** A hand reaches out to me, black hair blue eyes, Alexy's clone or brother, don't know which at the moment, pulls me up.

**"You alright?" "No offense but I'm getting sick of that line…"** Once more Alexy is being scolded. **"Sorry my brother is seriously hyper and overly affectionate, so he tends to overdo things." "Do Not!" "DO TOO!" ** Brotherly quarrels. Lysander decides to break it up. **"Come now you two."**

Alexy glomps Lysander somewhat hiding behind him. **"Lyssy! Armin is being mean to me!"** I sigh and accidently meet Kenten's eyes, I break apart from those bright orbs and start walking away from the bickering group. ** "Later guys…" **

_Kenten's P.O.V_

That's twice now Alexy's gone and injured the new girl. I meet her eyes and i see a range of emotions flitter through them as she pales. No one else notices though. **"Later guys…"** She walks away as everyone stops what they're doing. Lys was trying to control his blue haired boyfriend and Nathaniel already left after double checking to see if she was ok.

She seems so familiar...but I can't place it. I have this sick feeling of Deja Vu. I look at the time and tell the guys that we gotta go otherwise we'll be late. Alexy drags Lys to their Algebra class while Armin and I make a sprint to History…

_Time Skip_

Last class of the day. Another 45 minutes and I'm outta here. I make my way to my desk by the window. Not only is last block this year my best class it's also my favorite class. English, no Amber, no Castiel and I got Lys, Alexy and Armin here. Our teacher walks in with the new girl. **"Class your attention please!"**

Everyone stares at her, I don't even know her name, but that feeling of me knowing her is still there. Is it me or just she seem kinda fidgety and nervous. She kinda sways while looking at the ground. There used to be a girl I knew who would do that…

**"Everyone I'd like you to meet Sheena Rose, due to family troubles she has move here at Sweet Amoris. Please be nice to her and help her out. Now Miss Rose why don't you sit next to Kenten Jacobs. Jacobs raise your hand."** I do so but I stare at her wide eyed...it's Sheena...what is she doing here...better yet what happened to her?

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Cat's outta the bag now. Based on his reaction to my name he is well aware as to who I am...Crap. I sit next to him as told. Everyone's staring at me...I really really Hate that. Our teacher Mr. Johnson tells us to open our books of Macbeth for silent reading before giving us worksheets.

Yay everyone's listening...except the one guy who I do not want to see...Lady luck and Lady fate must really hate me today. CLass goes by agonizingly slow...I just keep hearing the tick tock tick tock of the clock...just begging for it to end. A paper ball lands on my desk. I look towards the direction to lock gazes with Kenten, he mouths for me to open it...I hesitantly do so…

**_Sheena that is you right? Can we talk after schoo? You can meet me in the courtyard. -Ken_**

I seriously don't want to but, that isn't fair to Kenten… especially when he's looking at me. I reply back.

**_Alright I'll meet you, but give me 5 minutes so I can text my aunt._**

**_-Sheen_**

He nods and we go back to our class work, time eventually (agonizingly) past before the final bell rings. People whoop and holler on out of the class. ** "OMG Time to Gooooo shopping! You coming Kenny~?"** I look to the corner of my eye that he shakes his head. **"Sorry guys but I have some work to do." "Awwwwww!"**

Both twins whine and asks what he's doing but it's a no go on the interrogation. Lysander looks at me then Kenten before smiling lightly. **"Come on leave him alone. We'll see you later Kenten."** A swift nod and the group leaves.

I bring out my phone…***Auntie...I'm not coming home just yet ok? I have some things I gotta do. I'll be home soon and I'll cook dinner.*****_ *Ok sweetpea, I won't be home for another hour or so anyway. These latest latest repairs are taking soooooo Long, be careful and I'll see you soon love you!3*_** ***Ja Ja Love you too…***

I turn it off and stand up the same time as camo boy. Making our way to the courtyard looks like everyones long gone. He leans up against the tree as i sit down cross legged on the cement dropping my bag with a plop.

We kinda sit in awkward silence for a few minutes...not sure what to say. I decide to break the ice. ** "So you seem to be doing well."** He breathes a sigh, he probably thinks I was gonna yell at him for something. Or maybe just remain mute, not bad ideas but too late now. **"Yeah, things are good here, people for the most part are really nice."**

I nod with a mmm, agreeing with him, I met some nice people. A overly welcome ginger, a shy but sweet purple haired girl. 2 sassy people that loved to make trouble. I think their names were Cim and Kastiel. And other than Wicked witch and her flying monkeys being creeps it was a good day.

His voice is gentle after another tense silence. ** "What are you doing here Sheena?" "I moved…" "Why though?" "Family reasons...but we both know that's not really what you wanted to ask me." **

He chuckles lightly but there's no warmth to it. **"Same old ne Sheena? Seriously though, what are you doing here...it's been 6 years, no phone call, no letter, and you currently show up out of the blue at my school."**

My eye twitches in slight annoyance…**"Like I said family issues so I moved here with my aunt. But had I'd known you were here I wouldn't of come. But I'm here and I can't do anything about it. And get facts straight camo boy, I did send letters and made phone calls. They never reached you.**

**"Up until last year I waited for you to fricken reply to me, but guess what, you didn't. Look I'll stay out of your way, and you can stay out of mine."** I rise from my position. Taking my bag with me. I get ready to walk when he grabs my arm. **"We're not done here. What do you mean you've been waiting for my reply? I didn't get anything from you!"**

I pull myself away from him. ** "Exactly what I said, I sent you probably over 50 letters and nearly 1000 phone calls and texts but all were sent back. When I talked to your dad he told me to buzz off. That I was no longer allowed to see you and that you moved on." **

He stares stunned…but I ignore that look, I continue yelling. I'm pissed, 6 years worth of sadness, anger and betrayal burns through my body **"You may have moved on Kenten but I didn't, I waited 5 years to see you again. **

**"You were my first and only friend Kenten Jacobs, and maybe you didn't mean to abandon me but you did...I don't need friends anymore."** I turn once more, this time...he doesn't grab me, doesn't tell me to stop. I don't look back...the moment I turn around I break down...I don't need anymore tears. A ruffle from the bushes and a series of **"Ow's"** catches my attention and I stop.

The twins and Lysander were there the whole time...listening. All of them look at me, I only shake my head and for the final time convince my feet to move...far away from Kenten Jacobs. This time however tears do actually fall, not that I'd ever let them see. **"WAIT!"** I feel something or I should say someone tackle me...i smack my head on the cement...I see nothing but blackness.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-**It's Strange To Change**

**Author Notes: Only did 2 chapters in a night and already I have my first reviewer and follower pinkittwice54, Love you and your devotion to my stories! Anyways I don't own MCL and uh….huh guess thats it. Let her rip~**

_10 Minutes before Sheena lost consciousness...Alexy's P.O.V_

**"OMG Time to Gooooo shopping! You coming Kenny~?"** He shakes his head at me. **"Sorry guys but I have some work to do." "Awwwwww!"** My brother and I both pout at him. I'm pouting because I'm so so close to getting him out of those god damn camo pants, he needs a serious makeover! And Armins pouting...hehe, he doesn't want to deal with me and Rosa without backup~

I notice Lys look off to the side a moment, following his gaze I see the new girl...and she looks sooooo cute. I would've noticed earlier but I was kinda occupied. But hmmmmmm She's looking at Kenny...I detect chemistry~ **"Come on leave him alone. We'll see you later Kenten."** Lysander drags me and Armin away...NOOOOO I'M NOT DONE INTERROGATING HIM YET!

He and my brother turns to leave and I hold them back. I look out the corner of the door. I think her name was Sheena(I know I'll call her Sheeny!) texting someone. **"What are you doing Alexy?" "Shhhhhhhhhh you don't want them to hear us do you?"** They start standing up. **"… Crap crap run for it!"** I drag them and hide both them and myself behind the lockers.

**"Alexy we should not be spying on them. Let us leave them be."** Lyssy Lyssy Lyssy my knight in victorian suit armor, my dashing prince...always the voice of reason...for normal people~ **"Oh come on guys you and I both know something is up between those two. And I'm gonna find out~"**

They both sigh behind. Even if they told me know I'd do it anyway. Detective time! Aha looks like they're walking into the courtyard...we hide in the bushes...ok more like I force them into the bushes but hiding nonetheless~ They're not speaking...why aren't they speaking!?

**"So you seem to be doing well."** Kenten sighs in relief...wait they know each other?! Why wasn't I informed of this!? **"Yeah, things are good here, people for the most part are really nice."** She silently agrees, but she doesn't look at him, annnnnndddddd they're quiet again.

**"Alexy let's go already...before we get caught." "Shhhh this is getting good Armn. Don't they look cute together, I totally ship them!"** Lysander huffs...annoyed. **"Can't you both behave, we should leave though Alexy."** I ignore them listening on.

**"What are you doing here Sheena?"** He's so quiet it's hard to hear him... **"I moved…" "Why though?" "Family reasons...but we both know that's not really what you wanted to ask me."** Despite the dramatic icy feeling Kenten manages to laugh but it's not a good laugh, like it's not a happy laugh hmmm now i'm confusing myself.

**"Same old ne Sheena? Seriously though, what are you doing here...it's been 6 years, no phone call, no letter, and you currently show up out of the blue at my school."** I see the animated tick mark on her head….her eye twitches, something tells me things are gonna go down.

**"Like I said family issues so I moved here with my aunt. But had I'd known you were here I wouldn't of come. But I'm here and I can't do anything about it. And get facts straight camo boy, I did send letters and made phone calls. They never reached you.**

**"Up until last year I waited for you to fricken reply to me, but guess what, you didn't. Look I'll stay out of your way, and you can stay out of mine."** Ok i'm soooooo lost what does she mean?! She's standing up omg don't leave yet! Oh good Kenten stops her...**"We're not done here. What do you mean you've been waiting for my reply? I didn't get anything from you!"**

I couldn't hear her reply...Grrrr **"Dammit Armin now's not the time for you to be playing on your psp. Turn it off before they hear us!"** He doesn't so I reach for it...we make noise crap...my cover! Uh...oh...She only shakes her head at us...she looks so sad.

Noooo stop walking away! **"WAIT!"** I ran to reach her so she could explain what's going on...but my foot was still caught on the bush...I smash into her….knocking her out…"CRAP! YOU OK!?" Everyone is behind me and i hear Kenny sigh.** "Nice Alexy…"**

**"Sorry...um...what do we do now?"** Kenny picks her up having her rest on his back. I think it would've been cuter bridal style but I knew he'd be pissed at the comment. **"I don't know where she lives. So I'll take her home and see if there's something my mom can do."** Ohhhh yeah, Kenny's mom is a nurse.

**"We'll come tooo!"** He raises an eyebrow at me.**"I think you guys have done enough."** My brother and my boyfriend agree...Traitors! **"Finnneeee But tell her I said sorry ok? And I want a detailed explanation tomorrow!"** I'm dragged away…

_Kenten's P.O.V_

I can't believe them...and now Sheena's down and out. Hope she doesn't have a concussion. I start walking adjusting my grip on her so she doesn't fall off, grabbing her bag that flew off after she nailed the pavement. Mom should be home by now...but it doesn't stop my unease…

_'Exactly what I said, I sent you probably over 50 letters and nearly 1000 phone calls and texts but all were sent back. When I talked to your dad he told me to buzz off. That I was no longer allowed to see you and that you moved on...You were my first and only friend Kenten Jacobs, and maybe you didn't mean to abandon me but you did...I don't need friends anymore.'_

I never thought I'd ever hear her say something like that...she was so bitter, so upset. Was it my fault? Duh of course it is. But my dad...something's wrong here. He told me after enrolling me into military school that he got no word from Sheena...could he have?

**"Oh Kenten welcome home! What happened?"** I look up, huh with all my thoughts I didn't even realize that I made it home. **"She fell and hit her head, can you look to see if she has a concussion."** She lets me in and I place her on the couch. I head upstairs to put my bag down...my eyes look to the picture of us...we were 11 and her mom decided to take a photo of us while playing with her sisters. She was so happy then...what changed?

**"Kenten hun can you come down please?"** I race down the stairs. **"How bad?"** She chuckles lightly. **"Your friend is fine, She doesn't have brain damage is thats what you're worried about, though she'll probably have a nasty bump for a while...so mind telling me what happened?"** She heads into the kitchen, taking out her batch of chocolate chip cookies.

**"Well where to start? Um mom...you remember Sheena?"** Taking off her oven mitts she ponders before clapping her hands.** "Oh yes, she was your best friend back when you were little, you two were soooo cute together~"** She gives me a cookie... **"Thanks...well um...thats her."** **"Are you serious? She's become a beautiful lady! But it still doesn't answer my question." "Alexy…"**

She was so shocked...that her glasses flew off, I managed to catch them from falling. **"Oh god don't tell me it was his infamous death hug!" "No...he accidentally tripped and ended up crashing into Sheena and she hit her head from the impact…"**

Suddenly we hear a loud groan, both of us walk in to Sheena trying to sit up. **"Glad to see you're awake."** My mom hands her an ice pack...she blinks a few times before replying. **"Thank you Mrs. Jacobs."** Aww nooo mom not the water works...she hugs Sheena. **"AHHH YOU DO REMEMBER ME!"** Surprisingly Sheen smiles. **"You're not someone to forget ma'am."**

**"How are you? It's been so long! Hows Angelina and Cory?"** She winces...and looks away. **"Um...my family and I aren't doing so well, it's just me and my aunt now."** I can only stare at her...my mom looks like she's ready to ask more when Sheena's phone vibrates.

**"...uh oh...Sorry Mrs. Jacobs but I have to go, my aunt has been trying to contact me."** She bows and rushes out the door…**"Well that was odd...she was so formal and distant. And what did she mean 'It's just me and my aunt now."**

**"I don't know..."** I glance at the open door…**"But I'm gonna find out…"** I sprint to my room, and I grab my cell phone...dial a few numbers…**"Hello?" "Dad...we need to talk!"**

_Meanwhile...At the Rose home Sheena's P.O.V_

I ran as fast as I could...at first i wasn't sure where i was, but thank god. I recognize this street and it's not far from my place. I think I left my bag but I don't care. Getting home is all that matters. It feels like forever but I finally make it...The door busts open and my aunt pounces on me, crying.

**"THANK GOD YOU'RE OK I WAS SOOOOO WORRIED! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER AND AND SOBBBBBB!" ** I sigh and apologize, doing my best to calm her down. I hear the door creak open, and I see my aunts boyfriend...kinda surprised that he's here. He glances at my aunt before looking at me with a concerned gaze. **"Are you ok Sheena?" "I'm fine Mr. Mr. Faraize." **I sigh again(been doing that a lot lately), it's been a long day.

I explained everything that happened at school before going up to my room. and play some music…

**"Cry"(By Rihanna I don't own)**

**I'm not the type to get my heart broken**

**I'm not the type to get upset and cry**

**'cause I never leave my heart open**

**Never hurts me to say goodbye**

**Relationships don't get deep to me**

**Never got the whole in love thing**

**And someone can say they love me truly**

**But at the time it didn't mean a thing**

**[Chorus:]**

**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round**

**And deep inside, my tears I'll drown**

**I'm losing grip, what's happening**

**I stray from love, this is how I feel**

**This time was different**

**Felt like, I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

**Now I'm, in this condition**

**And I've, got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

**Did it happen when we first kissed?**

**'cause it's hurting me to let it go**

**Maybe 'cause we spent so much time**

**And I know that it's no more**

**I should've never let you hold me baby**

**Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart**

**I didn't give to you on purpose**

**Can't figure out how you stole my heart**

**[Chorus]**

**How did I get here with you, I'll never know?**

**I never meant to let it get so, personal**

**And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you**

**I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know**

**And I won't let it show**

**You won't see me cry**

**[x2]**

**This time was different**

**Felt like, I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

**Now I'm, in this condition**

**And I've, got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

**All my life...**

TO BE CONTINUED ^_^

**Author Notes: Muahahaha I felt that Auntie should be in a relationship in this story, and personally I think having a bumbling science teacher would be an interesting matchup to the bubbly(not so much now but later) fashionista aunt…**

**although do realize he has a much better hair style and clothes. Thing are about to get wild and yay music ~ As you know links hate fanfic(or vice versa) sooo any questions on lyrics pm me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-**Second Chance**

**Author Notes: *rubs hands together* Ok people I'm freezing cold and i barely passed my math quizzes so be nice to me today. Castiel do my disclaimers~**

Castiel: Hmph why should I?

**Author: Because 1 you haven't really appeared in my story yet and 2 I want you to do them...if you don't *smiles innocently* I'll be sure to make your life miserable in my story, don't forget I've been playing mcl for a while and I looked up some play by plays so i know what you hate and what you love~**

Castiel: ...Ugh fine fine whatever. Sheena/Mako/ whatever the hell she's called does not own MCL, the anime references she makes or the songs she uses. There happy?

**Author: Nope but good enough on with the story~**

_dream/memory/flashback-3rd P.O.V_

_9 years ago eight year old Kenten was always being bullied. Back then as a child he was scrawny and short compared to his classmates, even the girls were taller. He wore big swirly glasses too, just like his mom, giving this nerdy vibe. Nobody wanted to be his friend because he was weird looking._

_Everyday when he wasn't being harassed by the big kids at recess he would sit on the swings and eat his moms fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. He was alone...no one to sit with, talk to...just alone being nice to everyone despite the beatings and harsh words given. He wanted a friend…_

_One day he got one. It was a morning for him. He made his way to school, and always there waiting for him were two older kids looked at him with a sneer. Beat him up a bit and steal his lunch(he always kept his cookies out of his lunch bag before leaving school.) But then something strange happened._

_The guys were laughing after pushing him towards the ground getting ready to kick and hit him when someone intervened. **"Hey you stupid bullies get away from him!"** A girl he had never seen before appeared and pushed them from Kenten taking back his lunch in the process._

_She had long blonde hair and light green eyes. She scowled at the two boys before kicking both in the shins. They scurried into the school promising revenge. Finally she looks towards Kenten. **"You ok?"** She holds out her hand to him. The little boy could only stare at her in shock and awe._

'She scared away those meanies...to help me. No ones ever done that for me before.'_ With her help he makes his way to his feet gingerly taking back his lunch. **"Th-thank you...I uh no ones ever helped me or been nice to me here." **_

_She looks at him with a pout. **"That's really sad, no one deserves to be picked on. It's not nice. Are you sure you're ok?"** He can only nod his head. He's had worse done to him. She claps her hands excited. **"Good I'm glad, if you want we can be friends! I just moved here and I don't know anyone."**_

_Suddenly the mysterious girl is gripped into a tackle hug and the two laugh as if they'd been friends for years. **"Yay it's great to meet you my name is Kenten!" **She giggles at his sudden change. **"Tehe I'll call you Ken Ken Kun then! My names Sheena~"** It was the start of a wonderful friendship. From then on the two new pals were inseparable. They were so close, they shared everything together. That included the bullying. _

_Sheena didn't mind, people could say what they wanted and it wouldn't matter. She knew people loved her and cared about her, and best of all she knew who she was. Those who would call her bad names, just don't know her and only cared about themselves. She didn't need friends like that._

_Kenten however did mind. He always felt bad about himself. Those words cut deep, and he really hated it how they picked on Sheena. To him Sheena was the nicest and most honest girl he ever met. She was always there for him, but all he ever gave her was baggage...even though she told him otherwise._

_The moment they became friend he had made a vow to himself. _'One day I'll be the one protecting her, being there for her. I'll become stronger, I'll grow up and I won't let anyone hurt her.'_ But...that vow was broken…_

_It became broken the moment Kenten turned 11 years old. At the time his mom and dad were still together. His father was an ex military soldier turned navigator for the marines. His mother is a nurse. They met each other and fell in love at first sight(yeah I know hard to believe hardcore military punk married sweet kind nurse right?)_

_But lately they had been arguing. His father wasn't exactly the kind to tolerate weakness. Matter of fact he Hated how close Sheena and Kenten were. And let's just say he wasn't very accepting. He was taught that discipline was the key to everything. That showing emotions and tears lead to failing or weakness. _

_His mother had the opposing view. She felt her husband was always too strict with Kenten. To her there was nothing wrong with her son, and she was ecstatic when she learned he had a friend. Secretly she was always hoping those two when they were older would get married._

_Eventually the arguments got so heated that the two parents were divorced. It had been decided that every summer and the holidays Kenten would go and stay with his father. But his mother had custody. during that summer however she had to move to Sweet Amoris for her health... That summer he left, giving Sheena a teddy bear with the promise that they would see one another again. And indeed they did...just never expected it to be under the circumstances given…_

_At the school...Sheena's P.O.V_

Mr. Faraize stayed the night and watched over my aunt. And not only that but he was even willing to drive me to school with him. He's a bit dorky and timid but he's pretty nice, and I know he's good if not wonderful to my aunt. She needs the stability in her life and Mr. F can give her that.

We walk into school together...last night I left out some minor details...I told them someone tripped and crashed into me and i hit my head. I didn't tell them I was fighting/yelling at my old friend, or that said person who fell on me was spying on the conversation...or that I woke up in my old ex friends house...ok I left a Lot of stuff out. But I think that would've been for the best.

**"eena? Sheena?" **I look up...whoops...stuck in my thoughts again. **"Are you ok? You keep spacing out."** I give him the **"I'm tired"** excuse...he doesn't believe me buttttt he knows I can take care of myself. He reminds me a lot of my dad. Minus the fact that he's a lot more clumsy and works at my school.

**"i have a meeting after school so I won't be able to drive you home…"** I nod, understanding where it's going I have four options...1 I can wait for him and we can go home together...2 i can walk home...3 I can take the school bus or 4 I can call my aunt and ask her to pick me up..

I think option 2 in the best thing. I know Mr. F is still kinda...awkward with me, and after aunt Mia's breakdown yesterday that's certainly a no go. ** "I think I'll walk home Mr. F...anyways I need to see Mrs. Jackson to talk about what club or after school activity for me anyways. No need to wait for me."**

He sighs and hesitates...before patting my head. **"Ok...just remember to keep your phone on you and to be careful..is your head still hurting?"** My bruise was so deep and dark I had to use my aunts makeup… to cover it up...it seriously sucked I hate makeup but it was either that or explain how I got it to my teachers and frankly i didn't wanna deal with it.

**"It was hurting a bit this morning but aleves work wonders~"** He snorts before looking at the clock...he's late and sprints off saying he'd see me and Aunt Mia later. I'm alone with no backpack...and class starts in...hmmmmm 20 minutes...so that means I have to talk with Kenten.

**"Sheeny!"** Eh? I look around and see no one then suddenly BOOM...I'm caught. ack I'm going under…**"Alexy let her go!" "Come on bro seriously!" It's too early..."** I manage to breath my last few words…**"Re-release...release…"** I breath my last...or so I thought...I'M FREE!

**"Ehe sorry, soooo Sheeny you're new and you know Kenny! Do you like shopping? What's your favorite music? Do you like Anime? Where-"** I cover his mouth...I swear he talks a mile a minute. ** "Calm...Down…"** Best two words ever.

He calms. ** "Now if I uncover your mouth...will you please speak to me slowly and quietly?"** He nods and i pray he does, I let him go. I'm hugged again...though it's not fatal this time.

**"Sorry I was sooo excited to meet you, and you look so cute I couldn't resist." "It's fine."** I wiggle out of his grip and his brother, Lysander and Kenten are all here. In camo boys hand is my backpack. Great. ** "Can I have my bag please?"**

He looks at me, **"Yeah but I want to talk to you about yesterday Alone...and that means no spying this time Alexy." "Awwww come on what's the big deal? IS she your long lost love or something."** I feel my cheeks burn...stop blushing idiot!

Despite my reaction I speak better then I feel. **"No, we're just old acquaintances and no Kenten we are not continuing yesterdays discussion. i said what I wanted to say, so I'm done."** He keeps my bag out of my reach. It soon becomes an annoying pattern of him keeping it away from me. Why is he so fricken tall! I liked him better when he was a kind loyal midget of a best friend.

**"Give me the stupid bag!" "Not until we talk...please…"** I was about to retort saying we were already talking but I saw his eyes. Filled to the brim with questions and various emotions sadness, guilt, shame, relief even? I take a long breath, hoping to keep my temper down.

I take a glance at the clock on the wall before turning back to him. ** "You have until the first bell Kenten Jacobs, that's 15 minutes for you to say what you gotta say."** The boys leave giving us some space. I tap my foot arms crossed. Whatever he wants to say better be good. An early morning with a painful bruise and migraine is not a good start to my day.

I was expecting him to explain himself first, or give me some crappy excuse, maybe just maybe he'd start off with an apology. But no...he didn't start with any of that. He drops his things( and mine grrrr) but he does something he hasn't done to me in a long time. He hugs me…

**"Sheena...I know you probably don't want to hear it but I'm sorry...Had I'd known. Had I'd questioned my dad more...had I-"** He breaks down crying, holding me tightly. I can only gaze at him...all this time I thought he didn't care about me, that he forgot me. But all this time he's been suffering too.

He may've gone to military school and gotten a complete makeover...but it's still him. Just like his eyes he still the kind loving dork I fell in love with(even if he doesn't realize it) I was wrong about him...but my scars won't completely fade.

Even though it wasn't his fault he still broke me leaving and after this past year I've closed up my heart and kept thin my dreams. Maybe...it's time to open up my heart again. Starting with the one man outside my family I truly cared for.

Small crystals fall from my eyes dropping onto his shirt. Noticing the wetness he looks at me. I sob, it's time, I can't run away from it anymore…**"Ok camo boy...*sniff* I'll give you a second chance. I-I was wrong, and I'm sorry. "** Crazily enough we both manage to smile.

The bell rings and we separate before heading to our designated classrooms. I feel a great weight lifted from my shoulders and I'm actually happy with being with Ken Ken Kun once more. I can only hope I don't lose him again...I was broken the first time, I don't think I could handle losing him or someone else I cared about.

**"Now to go to class and then see Mrs. Jackson about my after school activity."**

_To be Continued._

**Author Notes: Touchy moment, characters might've been a bit ooc but la di da I don't care~ now what club or activity will Sheena do this time and will she work at the circus once more? That's for me to know and you to find out Tchao~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-**Cute Angel**

**Author Notes: Good day all~ Or I should say night since it's 10 pm over here...I'm tired so Ken Ken Kun do disclaimers~ Also sorry for any screw up in spelling and grammar**

Kenten: Why do you and your character call me that?

**Author: What it's cute and we're anime fans and for some reason especially before you manned up in military school I wanted to call you that. Be lucky Alexy just calls you Kenny~ Anyways Disclaimers please**

Kenten: Ok, the author of this story who is Mako on fanfic, but is really Sheena in real life(either name you call her is fine and she has many other nicknames) Does not own my candy love only her ideas and her character(s)

**Author: Gracie and here we go!**!

_After School Sheena's P.O.V_

School done for the day yay~ There's only so much you can take when you're sitting in a desk all day long. It's been a couple of weeks since my first day of school. I've gotten pretty used to finding my classes and seeing the faces here. But of course there's always a few bumps in the road.

First off Amber Smith. Nathaniels twin sister and a pain in the neck I would like to get rid of. She's an obnoxious pest I'd love to swat away especially with her cronies. She took my photo and not only did she doodle on it but she spread it all across the school. Frankly my four year old sister is Picasso compared to her.

Next there's that girl Deborah Rogers. Something just seems off about her. I've only seen her in the halls a few times but...I just get this chill down my spine. And it makes no sense. She's the most popular girl in school, she's the top cheerleader, has straight A's and is apparently in a popular band with her boyfriend Castiel. But my instincts have always saved me before, so staying away from her would probably be the best bet.

Ohhh...then there's Kenten...what to do with that idiot. We've started over as friends, which was a kinda rough start since we had no idea how to reconnect. But despite his appearance and confident attitude he seemed to like the same things as when we were kids. Still loves his cookies, watching anime and reading manga and he still wants to be a cop in the future.

He knows I still loved feathered flowers(I would be the best weed and plant killer guaranteed) that bunnies are still my favorite animals and I'm still into dancing although he was quite surprised when he found out I got into martial arts(hey a girls gotta protect herself). I mean...I'm still cautious about friending him and his friends. But those times when we're laughing and just...hanging out, isn't so bad.

Now though my biggest issue...I still have a fricken crush on him. Heck since he got that confidence with his regular personality my love o meter for him skyrocketed. I loved him when he was a shy somewhat nerdy but fun loving boy, so that love basically grew and went through the roof. But I'm not telling him that! I'd have to either be crazy or dead to do such.

Sigh the life of a teenager…**"Sheena…"** I look up, it's Mr.F I really need to actually pay attention and not get lost in my thoughts. **"Sorry...repeat please?"** He sighs at me but he was amused he's known me long enough. **"Remember you need to join a club or after school activity by the end of school tomorrow. She's serious this time, no excuses…"** I wince, **"Oh yeah...ok" **

What Kenten and everyone else don't know is the fact that I work. And a lot of the time that job cuts into my after school time. I couldn't even join the martial arts or otaku club. And due to that and the fact that I'm still new she put it on hold. So yeah that's that.

**"I'm heading off now Mr. F, you and my aunt going out tonight?"** There's now a pattern at the Rose household. On fridays my aunt and Faraize would go out whether it's a movie or shopping to just...enjoy themselves. Lately Aunt Mia's been so happy, she's going out and doing what she wants for a change.

**"Yes do you want me and Mia to get you something?" "Nah I'm good, don't forget I'm working late tonight, so remind her to bring her house keys in case you guys beat me home."** He nods an affirmative. I head out the doors of the school, crossing to the courtyard and dash into own. Time to work for that nice paycheck~

_3rd P.O.V_

Kenten or as Sheena calls him camo boy knew almost everything about Sheeny's life. She lives with her aunt(for reasons unknown) she's glad her aunt and Mr. F are together. He's aware that she doesn't mention any of her siblings, and the fact that she does stuff on fridays, saturdays, mondays and wednesdays.

Currently Ken and Armin are at Armins locker, they always head to Kentens house to play video games and hang out while Alexy shops with Lysander. Although something different happened. **"ARMIN KENNY~"** Our smurf rushes up to them happy and bubbly. **"Before you guys head home why don't we go out for lunch~? We can invite Sheeny-Poo too!" **

Far into the distance...Sheena sneezes lightly feeling annoyed…**"You ok Shishi?" "Yeah I'm fine."** Anyways, back to the boys...The military cop in training shakes his head, **"You know Sheena is already long gone doing whatever."** Alexy pouts before spying his pinky pink eyes(are they contacts? If Not Sooooo cool) On Mr. Faraize...he waves at him.

**"MR.F! Do you know where Sheeny is?" "Yeah she's at her job, if you want I can tell you the name of the place."** All the guys have the same thought at that moment _'Sheena works?'_ Everyone even Lysander is curious. **"Thanks."** Our bluenette takes the name of the place, looking at it he gasps and squeals. **"I know this place it's…" **

**"Hello welcome to Kawaī Tenshi. My name is Tristan and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Please come with me." **Now what place is this...Well it's an otaku cosplay cafe! Sheena's aunt Mia owns and runs the place. She always said, "The world is beautiful with sparkles," No wait that's the not line I was talking about it's

**"Everyone needs something to spread their creativity and let their feelings soar. And what better place for one to enjoy themselves then to go to a fun place where anything is possible~"** Anyone understand it...because I the author don't, I need an Mia translation.

Anyways...Sheena works here with Leonardo, Riley, Tristan(Yaha they are back ~) and a couple other people here at the cafe. Now Kawaii Tenshi basically means "Cute Angel" And it's here each week the staff dress up to a certain category on fridays. This weeks fancy cosplay(If it's not a friday...then they just wear black pants and a cute shirt, Mia's decision not mine the authors)

Ahem as I was saying before getting sidetracked...this weeks cosplay is…**"Woooowww it's soooo cute here~"** Ugh Alexy got here fast. I wasn't expecting him for another minute! You characters are supposed to follow my orders/script! Anyway...aw screw it.

**"Welcome my name is Mimi and I'll be your waitress tonight~"** Armin and Kenten stare in shock...Armin in glee blurts. ** "You're cosplaying at Lizzie from Black Butler!"** She giggles and shows them to their table. They order their drinks and chit chat. Suddenly…**"This is bullcrap! I wanted to be Sebastian!"**

"Come on Riley...let's not argue about this, you like the Undertaker right?" Everyone's attention is brought to the Baldo and Undertaker workers…**"Yeahhhh but honestly Why the heck is she -OWWWWW!"** Without realizing she was there, a very annoyed cosplay servant carrying drinks decided to smack her co worker.

**"Move it or lose it boys, and it's not my fault you picked Undertaker. Now stop complaining you're disturbing the customers."** 'Sebastian' walks and delivers the drinks to Kenten and his crew helping out Mimi who was called to another table. All 4 guys look in shock. **"Sheena!?"**

**"Welcome~"** In the full butler attire, got the watch, and everything...she even hid a few silver knives and forks in her pockets and sleeves. No wig no contacts and her hair is in a ponytail with bangs. How amusing seeing the surprised looks on the guys faces.

it was a kodak moment. An announcement is then made. **"Would Sebastian, Lau, Baldo and Undertaker please come up."** At the signal all 4 entered the center of the cafe. But then music plays into the background.

**Numa Numa**(english do not own it)

**(Beginning1 2x)**

**Mai-Ya-Hi**

**Mai-Ya-Hoo**

**Mai-Ya-Ha**

**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**

At first it was "Baldo" singing the first part, the all the entertainers began posing and matching rhythm to the song.

**(Beginning2 2x)**

**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)**

**Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)**

**Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)**

**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**

Although many are questioning why "Sebastian" is not only a girl in guy cosplay but that she is also in this performance...eh not many seem to mind.

**(Phrase 1)**

**Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke**

**And I made something that's real to show you how I feel**

**Hello, Hello, It's me, Picasso**

**I will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall.**

All the guys(and girl) start dancing in harmony, step by step, singing along before stepping off the stage and dancing while picking up trays/menus/table cloths ect ect.

**(Chorus)**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray**

**Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay**

**Every word of love I use to say.**

**Now I paint them everyday.**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray**

**Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away**

**Every word of love I use to say.**

**Now I paint them everyday.**

**(Phrase 2)**

**I sold, my strings, my song and dreams**

**And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love.**

**Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Picasso.**

**I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall**.

Walking around and dancing in the steps they had been practicing for all week. Tip jars find their way around the cafe and are graciously being filled to the tippity tops~

**(Chorus)**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray**

**Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay**

**Every word of love I use to say.**

**Now I paint them everyday.**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray**

**Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away**

**Every word of love I use to say.**

**Now I paint them everyday.**

Quite funny and amazing how they were able to dance in such dress wear~ Alexy is gushing and Armin is fanboying. Lysander is enjoying the show, and Kenten he's looking at no own then our "Sebastian Darling."

**(Ending 2x)**

**Mai-Ya-Hi**

**Mai-Ya-Hoo**

**Mai-Ya-Ha**

**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**

**(Ending 2x)**

**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)**

**Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)**

**Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)**

**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**

**(Chorus)**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray**

**Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay**

**Every word of love I use to say.**

**Now I paint them everyday.**

**When you leave my colors fade to gray**

**Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away**

**Every word of love I use to say.**

**Now I paint them everyday.**

The end of the song and our performers pause and pose(a must for every dance at the cafe~) before bowing to their clapping audience. At this point everyone's meals are served. A very good tool to pass the time and downright fun! Sheena taking her break meets her friends. Receiving their praise and answering their questions. ** "Sheeny you should join the dance team!" "Nahhh not that good Alexy." **

Her punishment...the dreaded puppy dog eyes...eyes of which she ignores. She starts cleaning up all of the finished plates...before Undertaker(Riley) appears. ** "Sheena this is not fair I wanted to be Sebastian...he's a badass!"** A roll of the eyes. **"And how I wish you were Grielle...just so I can rightfully beat the crap outta you.**

**" 'It goes without saying that a servant of the Phantomhive family can overcome a crisis such as this.' And I would not hesitate to beat you to the ground." **

To prove her point she decides to show her assassination skills...he is pinned...to the wall...with knives and forks. She can only smile and bow. **"Have a good evening guys."** And leaves to work at other tables...this is only the beginning

To be continued

**Author Notes: Seee Seeeee a bit different from my 1st story but you knew that already. And yesh go Cosplay~ Don't own it but looks like fun! Any questions please pm me or give me a review~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-**Desperate Times Desperate Miracle**

**Author Notes: Hey folks~ Ok so I'm lazy and it's early in the morning sooo I'm having Armin and Alexy do disclaimers this time...boys?**

Armin: *plays his psp*

_Alexy: …*snatches psp*_

Armin: *Takes out DS and plays it*

_Alexy: … ...*snatches DS* Armin I swear to god one more console or game related object and I throw them away! Help meeeeeeee with the disclaimers!_

Armin: Fine..but only if I get my stuff back…

_Armin/Alexy: Sheena/Shishi does not own my candy love just her characters and ideas. She also does not own any of the songs and anime references she uses._

**Author: About time…**

_Last time on Dreaming of Memories…_

_She can only smile and bow. **"Have a good evening guys."** And leaves to work at other tables...this is only the beginning._

_Present Time 9 Pm...Kenten's P.O.V_

The guys left quickly for head a home hours ago. Armin was going through withdrawal since all of his portable games had their batteries die. Alexy got a text from Rosa reminding them of the sale they were going to earlier so they were long gone. I left but I made sure to mention to Sheena I'd walk around town and wait for her.

She questioned why I'd bother to wait for her so late. I knew she could take care of herself...especially with those knives she carried. But I guess uh...crap I'm blushing again. I walk into Leighs(Lysander's brother and Rosa's boyfriend) store "Shimmering Moon" hoping to take my mind off her and calm my beet red cheeks.

I still like her even after all this time. I never forgot her smiles, her laughs her blush. I still can't believe my dad...what he did, gave me and Sheena scars that will last a lifetime. Can I ever truly trust him again?

I was devastated when I had to leave her even though I knew I would become stronger from it. I remember getting beat black and blue and laying on my cot...just dying for a letter or package of cookies from her. But it never came...or so I thought...As I walk down the aisles I hear someone behind me, but I turn around and i don't see them.

**"Booooo!" "AHH! Don't do that Rosa!"** I scowl at her...but she only giggles at me. **"You're too fun to tease Kenny~"**(Oh yeah she calls me that too…) I can only sigh. **"Sooo what are you doing here? Gasp did you finally get some sense into that brain of yours and get rid of the camo?!"**

I scowl deeper. **"No for the last time, you and Alexy need to give up sooner or later. I'd seriously prefer sooner! Anyways, I'm window shopping and waiting till one of my friends shift ends."** She smirks with knowing eyes.

**"Any by friend do you mean the beautiful new girl? Who you've known since you were little~? She's quite the sweety and not only is she not after my Leigh but she is a great study partner~"** Wait...they know each other?

**"You're friends?" "Of course~ She's in my science class with Mr. F. She was able to help me with a problem and we've been close ever since~" **Well...that's unexpected. But before I could comment, my watch wrang..**"Gotta go Rosa. Later Leigh!"** I head out the door. Making my way to the back entrance.

**"Hey Cutey~ Let's go have some fun Hm?"** What the? It's one of the guys at the cafe earlier…**"No Go A WAY! I'm not interested and actually I'm waiting for someone so buzz off! Before I make you!"** Why that...how dare he, I start walking up to him just as he grabs her. ** "Awwww come on he's not here yet."**

**"Get your hands off her!"** I pull her away from him and just as he goes to land a punch apparently both Sheena and I had the same thought and kicked him in the balls...we make a run for it.

**"Well he's certainly not gonna be too happy tomorrow."** We walk down the street. **"Do guys always act that way towards you?"** She places her fingers around her chin thinking. **"Hmmm every once in a while people will come up to me to ask me out but there are the rare guys who think they can grab or kidnap me."**

I can only stare at her...before shaking my head. **"i'll walk with you from now on. and if you happen to wait for me please wait inside."** She gives me a glare but I continue before I piss her off. ** "Not that I don't think you can handle yourself...but it never hurts to have backup ok? Plus...I uh...wanted to hang out with you."**

Crap why did I say that...now she's gonna laugh at me. I look away avoiding her eyes so she doesn't notice my blush...good thing it's dark out. **"Fine...but if you can't wait for me, text me to let me know...and….thanks."** I look back at her and she got that smile.

It's the smile I would kill to see, the one that shows in her eyes and really makes her shine. She reaches into her coat pocket pulling out something. ** "Wanna cookie?"** I can only smile and accept one(ok make that three) and I walk her home...Tonight was great~

_Time Skip...Hmmm oh lets have it be Sunday morning At the Twins house 3rd P.O.V_

**"Oh Nooooooo what do we doooooo?!"** A crisis so early in the morning...on a Sunday? Apparently there's always some sort of crisis with Alexy. But apparently here's the lowdown. There's a dance team, they go to competitions and dance their butts off easy right.

Thing is, you need 3-5 people for it, and it's split into a guys division and a girls division. Alexy's the only guy and we have Iris, Aoi, Crystal and Kim...they had a fifth but she just quit. Soo the team is at in trouble…

Kenten was staying over the night as well as Lysander so they could have a guys night and apparently woke up(was so jolted that he smacked into Armin who was shocked also...Cool calm Lysander was brushing his teeth, used to his boyfriends reaction to everything.

**"What the hell Alexy?" "Wahhhhh Kenny the dance team needs more members!"** He starts sobbing into Iris open arms.** "Lyssy you wouldn't happen to know anyone who can dance do you?"** A slight shake of the head, **"I'm afraid I can't help you Alexy."** Armin can't do anything either. **"Only people I know who can dance are those who play DDR, not gonna help you there." **

Kenten is his last hope. Alexy may annoy him and tease him but he's still a good friend...then he remembers something. **"Sheena can dance. She used to do it a lot when we were kids."** He's suddenly in a death hug.

**"YESSSS that's right~ Where is she?~?"** Armin pipes up. **"She texted me last night she said she was gonna be in town and told me not to give her manga back until tomorrow."**

Kenten turns purple, until Lysander reminds Alexy to let the poor guy go. Now he knows how Sheena feels. Minus the door smacks. **"Ok Field trip hi ho hi ho off to town we go~"** The blue and pink dancer hums all the way there...in the center we find Sheena, Riley, Tristan and Leo. They apparently drew in a big crowd.

**"Money Money Money"**(DO NOT OWN would seriously love the money though)

The music plays and all of the people young and old, attend to the show. Sheena is singing and Riley is crossdressing(against his will) to play the character in the song ^_^

**I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay**

**Ain't it sad**

**And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me**

**That's too bad**

**In my dreams I have a plan**

**If I got me a wealthy man**

**I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball...**

Leo kicks a giant ball at Sheena but being prepared she flips backwards and poses on on...until Riley getting pissed kicks the rolling toy with Sheena still on it...but she lands perfectly~ They all start dancing!

**Money, money, money**

**Must be funny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Money, money, money**

**Always sunny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Aha-ahaaa**

**All the things I could do**

**If I had a little money**

**It's a rich man's world**

Kim: We found our missing dance members *wicked grin*

Alexy: Sqeeee we have to get them to join!

**A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind**

**Ain't it sad**

**And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me**

**That's too bad**

**So I must leave, I'll have to go**

**To Las Vegas or Monaco**

**And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same...**

Mystically cards appear in Shishi's hands and she lets them fly, spinning around before once again singing with her friends and co workers.

**Money, money, money**

**Must be funny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Money, money, money**

**Always sunny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Aha-ahaaa**

**All the things I could do**

**If I had a little money**

**It's a rich man's world**

Aoi, Crystal, Kenten are all mesmerized (Do you guys remember who Aoi and Crystal were dating in my first story...pm me and I give you virtual cookie :3) By our incredible street dancers.

**Money, money, money**

**Must be funny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Money, money, money**

**Always sunny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Aha-ahaaa**

**All the things I could do**

**If I had a little money**

**It's a rich man's world**

Randomly a banana peel was on the ground (was it an act...or was it a prop)

**It's a rich man's world**

For Sheen...who had not seen it. With that god dang clutzy behavior slipped and nearly fell. Leo and Tristan came to the rescue catching her before they all posed(as if it was actually supposed to happen...Riley swears and snaps his fingers)

The crowds cheer and praise filling up the magical items for money~ May money money money fill to the brim of these items! Let these people get Rich! The group(Shiki mostly) is tackled…**"SHEENY YOU HAVE TO JOIN DANCE TEAM!"**

Armin sighs at his hyperactive twin. **"That'd be great Alexy...if she was conscious to answer you…" "OH CRAPPPP!"** _ 'Not again...'_

To Be Continued

**Author Notes: Ohhh what fun, well looks like Sheena's on the dance team~ And a hehe i got Rosa in this chapter, now what to do in the next chapter...Hmmmm well stay tuned guys thanks for the love, review fav and follow~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-**Would Miss Rose Like A Rose?**

**Author Notes: Special chappy~ I'm gonna make it valentines day! Special chapters aren't necessarily Kanon...but my character gets/keeps the clothes or objects from chapters like this~(This one might be a kanon don't know yet!)**

Shishi-Really? You didn't start special chapters till chapter 11 in the last story. What are you up to?

**Author: I'm doing what I always do~ Shake things up and I wanna work on it/start this before i go to work today! Now do disclaimers!**

Shishi: Mako does not own mcl song lyrics typed on here or any anime references given…

_School Life on Valentines Day-3rd P.O.V_

We all know what Valentine's day means. The beauty, the love, the fact you get **flowers, chocolates** and** love letters.** But there are **two** important things you also get...the cuteness that is fluff...mushy heart thumping embarrassing** fluff!** And lastly...there's the cursed **hate mail.** Showing just how jealous people are of you and want to do that without going public.

To the **girls** it's either a day of **joy** or **depression.** To the **guys,** usually(there are exceptions) it's a day of** dread**. They all arrive and open up their lockers 3 times a day. One time in the morning, second time either before or after lunch and lastly by the end of the day.

Strangely enough at this school keeps track of all the love and hate people receive. It's kinda become a traditional game. More love items and letters you get the better, and hate mail takes away your score. Person with the most "points" get's a special prize at the end Curtesy or Rosa and Alexy(For the record there is a guy and girls separate prize)

To me it seems like a dramatic popularity contest but eh...on with it! And oh yeah there's a dance after school too that's when the announcement is made! Anyways...

At a lunch table you find Kenten, Lysander and Armin dealing with their piles of love mail...chocolates and flowers. Lys apparently tops Kenny and Armys...go figure being in a popular band, having polite manners, dressing up like a dashing prince every day, and being gay to boot? Dang he has a lot of fangirls.

**"How are you gonna eat all that chocolate Lys? You don't have much of a sweet tooth."** It's times like these the cookie monster would come in handy oh wait...that's Kenten haha. Princy shrugs. **"Since Alexy isn't in the competition he's not gonna get anything so I'll give it to him." **

He's suddenly glomped from behind by said Alexy. **"Lyssy you're so sweet Arigato~ Looks like you guys are doing good so far, no hate mail from any of you haha."** He stares his pinky pink eyes around noticing a certain girl missing. **"Awwww where's Shishi?"** He then gets a text from his phone…magic people(and a good author~)

When people text him a random song plays from his playlist partially.(Don't own the song it's by taylor swift for those interested)

**"Shake It Off"**

**I stay out too late**

**Got nothing in my brain**

**That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**I go on too many dates [chuckle]**

**But I can't make 'em stay**

**At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**But I keep cruising**

**Can't stop, won't stop moving**

**It's like I got this music**

**In my mind**

**Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

**And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate-**

He suddenly bursts into laughter after reading his message, everyone looks at him weirdly. Before he shows his friends the message.  
>Sheena(on his phone her ID is Shishi)-<strong>*Hey Alexy...um...I can't get to my locker...there's a bunch of stuff here for me...what the heck is going on with people today?*<strong> Alexy(She named him Smurf I wonder why?)-***Bahaha it's valentines day silly~ Don't worry me and the guys are on our way.***

They make it to the hallway with her locker and well...about 4 locker rows are covered...basically it's become a small lake or sea of love and hate ahahahaha...but no sign of her. Being the worrywort Kenten is...he texts her(He's Ken Ken Kun to her while she's Sheen) He sends her a message...her phone goes off...

**Auburn(Don't Own)**

**J.R. ye-ah**

**And Auburn**

**La La La La La La La La (Balouga Heights) La La La La La La La La**

**Can't even hang out with friends**

**Without ya blowin' up my phone**

**Why you all in my ear**

**Like where am I and when am I coming home**

**Why you listening to your friends?**

**They don't wanna see us be.**

**Boy You better take it slow**

**Or I'll be history**

**You've got to give me my space-**

The girl is fricken buried in it! How is that possible, I don't fricken know people! The guys scatter searching to see if they can find her(well her body at least) After a good few minutes Kenten shouts. **"Found her…"** Good news...SHE's ALIVE! Bad news... a book is on her head and she nearly died in** candy** and **fluff…**

**"Owww…" "What happened?"** She glares at the now empty hallway…**"Amber…."** She growls as Kenten helps her up. Kentens pissed,** "Those three are still screwing with you? Let me at them!" "Not a bad idea but can you guys explain whats so important about valentines day here?"**

**"blahh gjrndkokgvkpkjviojhboijtfjt9094-5ybiyokofkjomk0nuk, and that's what is going on. Frankly you should be happy because with all this love stuff you're have a huge chance of winning and OMG WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"**

It was no wonder she was doing so well. The fact that she didn't even know about it meant she didn't act weird or differently. And in general she's really nice and funny...but it was the outfit that gave her all the fans.

Her aunt is big on holidays...especially valentines day so the house is decorated with hearts and all other things to the already sparkly house. Next up is she loves dressing Sheena up. Now normally she complains but after what happened in the past year she's been more lenient. And that definitely went for this transformation.

Her shirt is a light pink(looks like a chinese styled shirt) flower belt jacket. Her pants are navy blue rose pants(there are rips on the pants and rose pattern shows through. And rose wedges(think ankle boots all of which are from the 2014 valentines day sale~) On her are also silver and pink sparkled gloves going up her arms.

Yeah her aunt went all out~ Poor Kenten is blushing so badly right now it's unbearable. ** "You, um look nice."** She manages a small chuckle, **"Thanks...So um...how am I gonna eat all this. I'm all out for chocolate but I'll die eating a 4th of this..."** A decision was eventually made...she'd give some to her family and her co workers(except Riley...he deserves none~)

_Ok time skip, because I rule~ The dance!_

Ok so people can wear what they want...so long as the colors Pink, Red, or white was somewhere shown. For example...Since Castiel's hair is red it shows it counts so he could wear his band shirt and black skinny jeans.

Rosa and Alexy made all the guys in their friend group go formal sooo suits and ties it s muahahaha**(not that Lysander minded he wears stuff like that everyday!)** And Rosa and Alexy didn't have to worry about dressing up Sheena.

Mr. F is quite the blabbermouth...he accidentally told Mia about the dance, fast as lightning made her a dress for the dance...It was a long struggle but Sheena relented. A black tight jacket, and a beautiful dress with red above the ankle boots.**(think from I believe episode 14 on my candy love game it's sooo cute, for anyone who wants to see check out my character shishi8 I'm wearing it now)**

Once more our commando who no longer has his military camo, is seriously embarrassed...if he doesn't watch himself he could start drooling and staring. Both Kenten and Sheena go out for some fresh air and to ignore Rosa and Alexy's subtle hints to go and dance.

The full moon the bright stars the perfect setting. Kenten has yet to give her his gift yet**(they give present to each other no matter the holiday~)** She gave him a plushy of a green and white panda, who was holding a pack of peanut butter and chocolate chunk cookies(Sooooo good I want some now)

He takes a long deep breath doing his best to keep himself composed. And he gently takes her hand, and places a vanilla scented feathered rose. Her eyes widen in shock and glee. She loves looking and smelling flowers but she doesn't really touch or mess with them because she always kills them. She's bad with plants.

So she was really happy Kenten still remembered how she loved feathered flowers more then real ones. And he picked a red rose...I question...because red in flower language for roses means love...not that i'd ever tell my character that~ But I find it cute that he chose the flower of her last name!

She blushes before lightly pecking him on the cheek as a thank you. Both blushing Sheena heads back inside, leaving a dazed Kenten. He touches the spot where her lips were and smiles goofingly.

You know I don't think Kenten ever found out who won that love contest for the school...does he care? Oh heck no, he got something even better. He enjoyed his valentines day. Maybe...just maybe he'll man up and ask her out. But not tonight.

To be continued

**Author Notes: Cute no? If not I did my best~ Don't know how this chapter came to be but im satisfied...I mean I've been wanting to do a valentines version for a while now sooo yay! Next time it'll be the continuing of the regular story plot. Tchao~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8**-It's On**

**Author Notes: sigh...look at all these amazing stories…*reads* Why can't I be that good...**

_Shishi: She's depressed…_

**Alexy: Don't be sad! Let's go shopping!**

_Rosa: She needs a new outfit._

**Author: Thanks guys...but what I really want more reviews favs and follows sob T_T**

_Shishi: She also wants to own my candy love and the music she plays...but she doesn't_

**Author: IF i did...deborah and amber would meet fatal "accidents" and...I'd be a superstar~**

_Monday after school...Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Sighhhhh…"** I close my locker, making sure I grabbed my change of clothes...I'm really going to kill Kim and Alexy this time. Not looking where I was going I smack right into someone. **"Owww…"** The impact causes me to land on my butt. **"Watch where you're going new girl!"**

It's the punk rocker...Castiel. Don't normally see him but when I do it's normally a tease me moment. **"Not so new anymore…"** He grins at me...he's so lucky I have somewhere to be.** "Really I had No idea. So that's what happens when an airhead like you is busy…"**  
>Grrrr...control...calm…<strong>"I'd love to stay and deal with you I got some people to kill~"<strong> I start walking away...just to find him following me. **"Stalker much?" "Nahhh I just wanna see you murder people."** What's the difference?

We make our way to the gym, Lysander Kenten Armin and Nathaniel are outside the doors. **"What's wrong guys?"** Armin decides to answer...since Lys and camo boy keep the pres and punk from having a rumble.** "There's a fight between the dance team and the cheerleaders. They both wanna use the gym for practice but both are saying only one can practice…"**

I raise my eyebrows...are you kidding me? They're fighting over space? I open the doors bringing everyone's attention squared at me. **"What's going on guys?"** Alexy sniffs, **"They're not letting us practice here. They say it's their spot and time."** Ohhh lucky me, the cheerleading squad...the people there are perfect for the role.

Amber, Charlotte, and Li, Capucine, Deborah and several other girls...including the chick who quit the dance squad...Deborah with her big blue eyes pouts a bit. **"I'm sorry Alexy but we have a tournament coming up, we have to work on our routine. Not to mention we always cheer at this time please understand."**

Kim decides to step up, **"Girl we feel you and understand but we need to practice too."** Oh my god this is ridiculous. **"Don't bother wasting your breath...Kim Alexy."** They all stare at me in shock. **"We'll find somewhere else to dance ok? Come on…"** I start walking out with the dancers in tow...however.

I stop and look over my shoulder, looking her straight in the eye. **"But by the way Deborah...Next time grow up a little and learn that there's room for sharing. Also you and I both know you don't practice here on mondays And you didn't sign up to use this gym...we did. So don't try and screw with me."** I walk on, passing the guys in front of the door.

**"What the Hell Sheena? If you signed us up already why didn't you say so!" "Kim...sometimes there are times where you lose the battle to gain victory in the war. We don't need to use the gym anyway."** All the guys minus Castiel joined us for the ride. Iris frowns at me,

**"What you said to Deborah was rude though Sheena you should say sorry to her. And where are we going."** I snort, do I really care? **"Iris...she was being rude first. She knew she had no right to use the gym at this time and thought she could get away with it. And frankly I don't give a frick if I was rude to her. I don't think she was simply gonna share the space with us. Even if we told her to get out."**

We keep marching along, going through this hall and that me avoiding cursed doors that want to bloody my face and make it black and blue...then we finally make it. Aoi grins. **"Sheen you're a genius! The basement has more then enough room for us!"** Crystal seems a bit skeptical. **"But how are we gonna go in...it's usually locked."**

I roll my eyes and dig out some keys twirling them,** "Yeah usually…"** I whistle as i press in the mystical key into it's matching hole. **"Sheena...how'd you get the keys?" "Nathaniel you have no faith. I'm not Castiel, Mr. F always loses or misplaces something so he gave me the keys so he knows where they are.**

**"He also said if I wanted to go through a locked room I could so long as I don't get caught~ Not to mention i got permission before hand that if we can't use the gym, we can use the basement. Voila~"** We enter and glide down the staircase. Time to get to work.

_3rd P.O.V_

**Lyrics to Get Up & Move**(don't Own)

The 8 dancers are paired up, Riley to Kim, Iris to Alexy, Aoi and Tristan, and Crystal with Leo. They form a circle. Sheena is sitting out to sing this song, the rest of the group are watching from the sidelines. The almighty boombox is playing and resonating through the area.

**Every time I look into your eyes komiageru shoudou**

**Na na na na na na**

**You've got me really horny**

**Kiken wo motometeru sonna yoru tte aru ja nai**

**Na na na na na na**

**Ayashii te hodoki**

This isn't an actual performance or practice. It's more or so a warm up, and to see how well people are working with one another. It's even being used to test their strengths and weakness. Aoi and Crystal work very well(a little too well) with their partners. They have good sense of time and rhythm.

**Smooth & Gentle you're casanova**

**Konya dake no wana dakedomo ii no**

**Aizu shite sono shunkan ni**

**Sakebasete hoshii no oh ow oh ow oh**

Kim seems to overstep her movements, thinking each one has to be strong. Sheena points that out, saying that she has to rely on her sense of sound, her hearing to decide how strong or light her movements have to be

**So get up & move your body**

**Shake up yourself it's party**

**Fumidashite hayaku kawareru kara**

**So get up & move your body**

**Shake up yourself it's party**

**Chotto dake nante hanpa yamete**

**Dou natte tte ii ja nai**

Alexy has a good sense of hearing( blasting music is a good thing, Alexy's living proof) His problem is his movements. He's over thinking the steps and what limb should go where. He keeps looking at the ground instead of up. It's mentioned he does a bit better but he's struggling with keeping his eye on his partner.

**Anytime you want me my baby soba ni itte ageru**

**Na na na na na na**

**You must be the one for me**

**Shisen wo kanjiteru tsukisasaru kankaku**

**Na na na na na na**

**Sesuji koorasete**

Iris is doing well in terms of working with her partner. But...she's not showing the confidence through her moves, each one is slight and hesitant. She's questioning what's right and wrong to do. When it's not the case. She's too nervous. She's told to relax and let the steps come to her.

**Smooth & Gentle you're casanova**

**Tasogare no yoru nante nakutemo ii no**

**Aizu shite sono shunkan ni**

**Unaru you ni sasayaku oh ow oh ow oh**

This continues on, and on. Though this isn't the song they were planning to use for the competitions it's a good start and it's wise to practice before planning out an actual routine.

**So get up & move your body**

**Shake up yourself it's party**

**Fumidashite hayaku kawareru kara**

**So get up & move your body**

**Shake up yourself it's party**

**Chotto dake nante hanpa yamete**

**Dou natte tte ii ja nai**

The boys look on at surprise at the way their friends are moving. At first it didn't even look like dancing, But under Sheena's watchful eyes and rock solid advice they're doing great. Kenten still remembers how Sheena and him would go to a field of flowers and they'd dance around them, gliding across.

**Smooth & Gentle you're casanova**

**Konya dake no wana dakedomo ii no**

**Aizu shite sono shunkan ni**

**Sakebasete hoshii no oh ow oh ow oh**

**It's clear that they can go far...they will go far.**

**So get up & move your body**

**Shake up yourself it's party**

**Fumidashite hayaku kawareru kara**

**So get up & move your body**

**Shake up yourself it's party**

**Chotto dake nante hanpa yamete**

**Dou natte tte ii ja nai**

The song is finished and all the dancers fall to their knees in exhaustion. Indeed they will soar on stage...but if they have any hope they'll have to work hard. This is just stage one(Haha funny pun). It's going to take time, patience and a heck of a lot of stamina. For now though...everyone deserves a good break.

To be continued~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-**An Act To Die For**

**Author Notes: I've been on fire lately~ I don't own my candy love or the music lyrics I use**

Rosa: Omg is this what I think it is?

**Author: Maybe...question is what do they think it is muahaha**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"How're your lines coming along Ken Ken Kun?"** Where is Sheena and Kenny? Hmmmm here's a few hints it's nice out, it's peaceful, and the perfect setting for something to happen. Currently GI Joe is going over his script. **"It's going, though I have to nail these lines...I still can't believe you didn't get any parts in the play!"** She shrugs, **"It was kinda weird but I didn't mind."**

_Flashback_

_**"Ok my wonderful students, I Mr. Boris and Mr. Faraize have the cast for the play Alice in Wonderland~ Now Alice will be Deborah, Castiel will be the the Cheshire cat-"** He's interrupted by a groan and chuckle...can you guess who. ** "Good luck kitty whiskers~" "Screw you golden boy!"** Mr. Boris frowns,_

_**"As I was saying...Nathaniel will be the guard for the queen of hearts which is Li."** Castiel then smirks at Nathaniel. ** "Be a good little soldier now pres."** Nathaniel's comeback...a deadly glare. Once more Mr. Boris is...annoyed(didn't think that would happen). ** "Ahem, are you two done?"** Both become silent. _

_**"Good~ Now Armin will be the Mad Hatter, Kenten will be the March Hare!"** Both boys fist bump excited. **"Alright." "Lysander will be white rabbit, Kim will be Alice's sister, Peggy will be the caterpillar…"** Lys is all for being a bunny, he's rather excited. Kim and Peggy are ok with their roles. **"And finally Deborah will be Alice."** _

_End of flashback._

Kenten frowns, Sheena to him would be perfect to play Alice. So he may be a little bias but hey she could easily do it. **"Ten...Kenten!"** He's brought back to the real world. Blinking to see his friend laugh. ** "Geez and you make fun of me for spacing out. Did you hear what I said?"** She smiles knowingly.

**"Uh…"** That only makes her laugh more. But no worries she repeats her question, but is it me or does she look a little pale today. **"I said are you gonna be ok? The play script says Armin gets to throw stuff at you."** He stands up jabbing a few punches in the air. ** "I'll be fine! I can handle a few flying cups."**

**"Glad to hear~"** Sheena helps Kenten with his lines unaware of the audience behind them. **"Alexy leave them be." "Shhhh this is cute let me watch...maybe Kenny will finally fess up to her."** Sighs behind him. He just won't quit...Heels click click click click across the courtyard...Barreling into Sheena.

**"Ooof…"** It's like a painful game of dominos~ Rosa in her sprinting furry nailed our heroin which forced her to fall and land on Kenten. Alexy nearly squeals in excitement,_ 'Didtheykissdidtheykissdidthey kissdidtheykiss'_

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I don't know what happened, we were standing up, I was playing all but Kenten's roles….hard I know but I think I was doing pretty darn well. Then Boom something hit me and I fell. I closed my eyes bracing for impact...but the intense hit to the pavement never came. I opened them...finding myself nose to nose with Camo boy.

I was literally on top of him...I wanted to get off but a certain white haired fashion queen was on top of me! Kenten and I were crimson red at the fact...we were so close. I swallow the embarrassment and nervous feeling down my bones.** "Y-you ok Ken Ken Kun?"** He has trouble sucking in air. Probably from two girls crashing onto him. Someone please kill me!

_Kenten's P.O.V_

Ok this line and that...ugh, I swear Armin is gonna enjoy hitting me with tea cups. I wish Sheen could be in the play. Ok so we got onto this part when I saw something came by and hit her. She lost balance and fell. I went to catch her, but turns out I didn't have to move, she fell on to me from the impact. We went down. I blink up to her on me...I swallow and try to breath, my cheeks are on fire. It would be so easy to…*Flash*

_3rd P.O.V_

Now what was that flash...why Peggy's camera...she got a good shot of the 3 people on top of one another…**"This will be a great article thanks guys!"** She sprints away. Rosa now understanding, quickly hops off going after Peggy. Leaving...our two friends...Sheena clears her throat, getting off Kenten, allowing him to sit up. ** "Are you uh-" "Yeah are you-" "Uh huh." **

Gaaaaaaa curse Rosa and Peggy...ruined the perfect kissing moment...one second more and they would've had their first kiss guaranteed! Alexy can do nothing but sulk. He was thinking the exact same thing. _'Curse Peggy and Rosa...'_

_Time Skip...5 Minutes before the play._

**"Wow talk about a full house. Hey Sheen, is your family here?"** She smiles sadly, he still has no idea about her family. **"My aunt is here but no one else. I saw your mom and dad earlier though."** At that Kenten remembers his anger.

Turns out his dad took and hid any letters that Sheena sent to Kenten while he was away. He changed numbers and made sure they could not get into any contact with one another. Believe me the author when I say that things went down. One of which was a black eye on dear ol pops.

He looks at Sheena, **"I'm sorry about my dad." "No worries, I'm used to it." **Camo boy feels guilty about that. Melody and Charlotte arrive to the two, out of breath. **"Hey guys what's the rush?" "We need to set up the seen but none of the actors are ready yet, we don't know what to do. The play starts soon and we still have to set up. We're so behind."**

Sheena goes into thinking mode. Still hearing the conversation between Kenny and the girls. **"All the parents and the school staff are out there." "Can't we stall or something." "Ok military boy how?"** A lightbulb goes off in Sheena's head. She's got the perfect stalling method. ** "Melody get Aoi and Crystal. Charlotte get ready to open the curtains in three minutes."**

Everyone stares at her as if she's grown another head. "Helloooooo did you not hear, we're not ready yet!" A roll of the eyes from our main character, "Trust me, get those who aren't performing ready to set up the background and props., and open those curtains as scheduled. I got this."

**"But Sheena!" "No "buts" Melody, it's either that or make people wait and get annoyed. Let's not waste anymore time!"** They agree not knowing what she's got up her sleeve. Aoi and Crystal arrive, hearing her out and are pumped. The curtain rises for the audience to see.

What do they see? A group of kids placing all the props from the first act, three are up in front holding a sign…**"Song opening Once Upon A Broken Heart! Please Enjoy."** Music begins to play in the gymnasium.

**"Once Upon A Broken Heart"** (fell in love with this song don't own and pun was not intended!)

The parent's were all very surprised and curious, it wasn't in the pamphlet that there would be an opening song for the play. Very interesting indeed. Crystal in the center singing. Aio and Sheena stand on her left and right.

**Once upon a broken heart**

**I was walking alone in the dark**

**Looking for a way to start again**

**What I wouldn't give for a friend**

**There was no love in my life**

**There was no light in my eyes**

**All the tears that I had cried and cried**

**Seemed like they'd never end**

The chorus came up next, all three girls were ready. Let's see mushrooms go hereeee. Trees gooooo there.

**And I never believed fairytales came true**

**But now I know that they really do**

**Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you**

**Just look at the sunshine, and you**

**Showed me a world**

**That I'd never seen**

**I woke up and fell into this dream**

**Happily ever after just took time**

**Once upon this broken heart of mine**

One by one all of the actors were all dressed and ready to go. They went over all of their lines and actions by themselves. Grateful that they had a little bit more time.

**Long ago and far away**

**I could never dream of the day**

**That your love would come my way and stay**

**And sweep me away and I**

So far the parents and friends were content. They felt the song fit quite well. A fariytale love themed song before a fairytale story. Although...there are always Someone(s) who go and have to criticize everything. _ "Hmph, I didn't come here to listen to some song, I came to see my daughter perform."_

**Never believed fairytales came true**

**But now I know that they really do**

**Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you**

**Just look at the sunshine, and you**

**Showed me a world**

**That I'd never seen**

**I woke up and fell into this dream**

**Happily ever after just took time**

**Once upon this broken heart of mine**

Mia has tears in her eyes. She just arrived because she came late due to her job and was ecstatic to see her niece. She was disappointed knowing her little Angel wasn't going to be in any cute costumes. But there she is, she turns to her boyfriend…_"If only her family was here Nikki. They'd have been so happy to see her like this. But...something seems wrong."_

**this is the way a fairytale feels**

**This is the way I know it's real**

**'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals**

At last everything is set up. Everyone is well aware of their lines and are ready to go. All they have to do is wait for their cue. Which in this case, will be the end of the girls song.

**And I never believed fairytales came true**

**But now I know that they really do**

**Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you**

**Just look at the sunshine, and you**

**Showed me a world**

**That I'd never seen**

**I woke up and fell into this dream**

**Happily ever after just took time**

**Once upon this broken heart of mine**

The audience cheer for the three as they bow departing the stage. Charlotte then begins narrating for the story. **"Once upon a time. There was a girl named Alice…"** The play follows and there was quite a lot of detail, all of the scenes were painted by Iris and Violet who had done a magnificent job, and even in their crunch for time made the posters and fliers around the school

We're also grateful for Iris's forgetful memory(not as bad as Lys but wonderfully enough) for she forgot that she left the paints on the staircase of the school days prior...and well Miss. Queen Snob Amber was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Another thing the guests were impressed with was the incredible costumes that were crafted by Rosa and Alexy(turns out her speedy sprint before was her rushing to her boyfriends so she could get the fabric needed.) Although...the principal was still pissed that they went over budget. Poor Rosa has detention when all of this is over.

It was a blast. There was some drama(Alice falling through the hole) to comedy(the teasing banter between the kitty and Alice) (The Mad Hatter throwing utensils and tea cups at the March Hare) to some confusion(the smoke machine was acting up so Amber threw it )(The principals dog went lose and peed on Amber who was a flower during the play.) There were ups and downs but it was good~

Everyone did great. So the girls decided to do an ending song to give the actors a final round of applause. Using the speakers, they play a cd which has this special song.

**"Everytime"**(Don't own and it's by Britney Spears. Pretty good song~)

**Notice me**

**Take my hand**

**Why are we**

**Strangers when**

**Our love is strong**

**Why carry on without me?**

The first set of actors(ahaha so many lame pun lines) Was Deborah, Peggy and Kim. Who bow at their audience. Families stand up and whistle to show their love.

**Everytime I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face, it's haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

Next Lysander, Castiel, Kenten and Armin rise and bow, taking the spotlight, before heading back behind the curtains. The Moms and Dads of these four showing great pride for their sons(Except a certain hard core soldier).

**I make believe**

**That you are here**

**It's the only way**

**I see clear**

**What have I done**

**You seem to move on easy**

Up next to receive their praise is Nathaniel, Li and a few minor characters. They lower their heads. Nathaniel's parents refuse to clap to their son. They'd rather(and would) clap for their daughter who left the stage to catch the corgi that sprinted off after it peed on her.

**And everytime I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face, you're haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

Now the people who worked behind the scenes all arrive, everyone but Sheena stands to the crowd. Sheena doesn't bother, she's just glad it was a went well. And even now, she couldn't really move no matter how much she would wish.

**I may have made it rain**

**Please forgive me**

**My weakness caused you pain**

**And this song is my sorry**

She was doing her best not to let it bother her. But she felt like total crap. Her throat is killing her, and she feels out of breath, despite the fact she's barely done anything. And now she's beginning to feel dizzy. She texts her aunt...asking to meet her behind the stage that she doesn't feel good.

**Ohhhh**

**At night I pray**

**That soon your face**

**Will fade away**

Getting the text her eyes widen. The magenta cosplaying tailor rises from her seat, making her way backstage. Reaching and noticing her flushed faced niece, her temperature is checked. The older woman's hand flies off the child's forehead. It's a harsh fever. She's immediately taken home...for a little TLC

**And everytime I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face, you're haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

To be continued~

**Author Notes: Done! Ok I've been wanting to do a play chapter for awhile since i watched it on youtube. Also I think these songs fit the chapter well(at least the first one hehe) Youtube is the greatest place to find inspirational music. But what now? Sheena is sick...what twisted plans do I have? I ain't gonna tell~ So read review follow and fav please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-**Playing Doctor~**

**Author Notes: Yay I'm soooo excited!**

Kenten: Um...why? 

**_Shishi: It's because she's making me sick this chapter. She has to make me miserable somehow._**

Kenten: 0.0' Yikes

**Author: Would you rather be nearly killed like in the last story...I can arrange that. But I don't know why, but I always feel that even heroes have their weaknesses and should have at least one bad thing happen to them, and let the minor characters take action soooo sorry ^_^. Now disclaimers!**

_Shishi/Kenten: Mako/Sheena does not own My Candy Love nor any of the music and anime references. _

_Day after the school play-Kenten's P.O.V_

**"Keeeeeeennnnyyyyyyyyy~ Have you seen Sheena?"** It's Rosa, with a dress? **"No what's up Rosa?"** She giggles showing me the dress. I still don't understand. But how weird. I haven't seen Sheena at all this morning. She's usually here first thing so we can meet up and hang out.

She pouts at me, **"Cause I had some extra material leftover from the play so I made her a cute dress and i want her to wear it~"** I can only shrug. ** "Like I said she's not here at least not yet." "ROOOOOSAAAAAAA! KEEEENNNNNYYYY! You find Shishi yet?**" She shakes her head, **"No Alexy, we don't think she's here yet. And you might wanna let go of Armin and Lysander, they don't look too good."**

They're released from his grasp. Finally able to breath. Glad it hasn't been me for a while. **"NOOOOO! We need her to wear the dress now!"** Armin is ignoring his brother, playing pokemon, no Armin you goofball attack with brickbreak not vicegrip!

**"Sheena is not here? That's very odd, she is normally very early to school." "I knowwwwww, maybe she found out about Rosa's dress and bolted?" "Maybe…"** Personally I wouldn't blame her for wanting to avoid Alexy and Rosa. They're such shopaholics.

I spy a familiar face. ** "Mr. F do you know where Sheena is?"** He drops his books and papers. Apparently not realizing we were behind him. **"Wha-What Mr. Jacobs?" "We were wondering if you know where Sheen is."** He picks up everything before smiling lightly.

**"I'm afraid Sheena has a very bad fever and is staying home today. She wasn't feeling well last night so her aunt and I took her home a little after the play."** I think everyone was surprised to hear it. Sheena never misses school.

I think the only time we missed school, as far as i could remember was when she had hypothermia. So for her to not be here. It must be bad. Alexy and Rosa both use their infamous kicked puppy face, **"Can we see her after school Pleaaaaaaseeeee?" **

_3rd P.O.V_

He ruffles both of their head amazingly without losing his stuff, **"Sure I'll text Mia and let her know that Sheena will have visitors tonight."** He honestly liked these kids, they were good friends with Sheena, and they were nice to him his first day of class. When he first got the job he was so nervous(still is but not as much) They showed him all of the rooms and even were willing to help him when all of his stuff fell on the ground(multiple times.)

**"MR. FARAIZE! YOU BETTER MAKE IT ON TIME TO YOUR FIRST PERIOD CLASS!"** He yelps and sprints down the hall...Hmmm seems Mrs. Jackson is having a bad day...She glares her now angry red eyes at the group of students. **"You all are going to catch my beloved Kiki Or I will give you detention!"** Yikes…

So...to them classes are dismissed...yay? But oh yeah they have to catch the corgi...um….oh dear. Haha How many people does it take to catch a dog? Apparently a lot since Riley is being forced into to it. ** "Why meeeeeeeee! Sob."** They all split up each take a hallway with its set of classrooms.

Lysander and Kenten on their way through the halls they run into Castiel. Kenten's been at this school for a while now, now back when he was younger, he was always scared of people like Castiel. He remembers the bullying and hits he took, every once in a while he gets a little nervous around the bad boy.

In terms of fighting camo boy can do pretty well, he's got good fighting instincts, but he still doesn't like going toe to toe unless in self defense. **"Yo little soldier~ Hey Lys whats hanging?"** In a way, it's hard to imagine Lysander and Castiel friends but they are lucky for our favorite cookie monster.

**"At the moment we are trying to catch Mrs. Jackson's pet corgi, have you seen him?"** His reply is a head shake, a big fat no. **"Nahhh sorry man." "That's alright, but you wouldn't happen to have any leftover dog treats would you?"**

The wannabe rockstar grins, **"Matter a fact I do, here."** It's a really good thing Lys was here...Castiel would've charged money for those...apparently there aren't too many dog owners in this school. Doggy snacks were handed to our modern day victorian. The red head whistles a tune as he walks away.

Ok time skip because we all know it takes forever to find that demon dog when he's loose! Let's just say he was eventually caught and Mrs. Jackson didn't give our group of heroes detention or anything(except Rosa who already had detention for the play costume fiasc...aha you think that scary principal forgot didn't you~

_At the Rose Family house~ Kenten's P.O.V_

I ring the doorbell to the house. I have to say...it's very pink...well her aunt always was a little crazy. She opens the door smiling at us. **"Hi guys come on in. Sheena should be in her room."** We walk in. It feels like a mansion in here and I spot a familiar face. **"Leo? What are you doing here?"** He grins closing the book he was reading, 'Missions of Love?'

**"Me and the guys Riley and Tristan were adopted by a nice couple when we were kids, and go figure they're teachers so they homeschool us. We found out Sheena was sick so we came to check up on her...well actually..."** I hear crashing and thumping upstairs, I can only sweatdrop. He wouldn't…

**"GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM!"** He did...Riley falls down the stairs in front of us. Lysander frowns,** "What were you doing up there?"** He winces rubbing his now bloody nose.** "I thought I'd surprise Sheena with a get well plushy so I climbed up to her window and I sorta…"** He blushes, and looks away, grumbling.

Alexy snorts in laughter. **"Don't tell me you ended up seeing her while she was changing?"** We all stare at Alexy…**"How the heck did you guess?" "Bahahahahaha, based on your reaction it was pretty easy!"** Now Armins laughing...now I'm kinda scared to go see Sheena...Sheena is terrifying when she's pissed.

Tristan comes out of the kitchen with drinks, shaking his head at Riley's appearance of bruises. **"I warned you it wasn't a good idea. But no you had to over complicate things and now you got her in a worse mood then before. Actually based on her temperature, I'm amazed she was able to beat you as good as she did." **

**"He's lucky I didn't throw him out the window he came in from."** God she looks miserable. Her eyes are red and rimmed with tears. Her nose is rosy and raw from constantly blowing tissues. **"SHEENY EVEN SICK YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"** He goes to hug her and Lys pulls him back. She takes a relieved sigh…

**"Thanks Lys. No offense smurfy, but last thing I need is a bone breaking hug and then you getting sick."** The coughing fit begins, she covers her mouth with her arm and points away from us. Our pink eyed twin can only pout at her. **"But Sheena you look soooo kawaiii!" **

Her aunt comes in her hair pulled up and hands Sheena her cup. ** "Isn't she just!"** ** "Thanks auntie."** I look at her, a long sleeved purple nightgown lands to her feet. She wiggles her toes in her bunny slippers. Mia gives us permission to go with her into her room, minus Riley. **"I was only trying to make her feel better dammit!"**

_In Sheena's Room_

We follow her into her bedroom where she sits down on her mattress. ** "Make yourselves at home, but Alexy touch my closet and drawers and die."** He snaps his fingers...caught. ** "Meanie~" "Yep."** I take her rolly chair, Lys Armin and Alexy take the couch. Looking at her room I notice a lot of changes from when we were kids.

I first notice there's a lot of weapons in here. Guns, katana swords, throwing stars...I also see the walls adorned with fans, silk streamers gliding across the ceiling and even dream catchers, each one unique and well crafted.

I hear her sigh and i notice she decided to lay down on her bed...in her arms her plushy. "Good Sheena good girl lay down now." I notice a tick mark growing. "Tristan unless you want to resemble Riley I suggest you drop it." He raises his hand in surrender. "Fine fine. Now I want you to behave and -"

Thunk thunk thunk! ninja stars are thrown at Tristan who shuts the door. Had he not shut that door, he would've gotten three huge huts to the head. **"I swear Leo is the only sane one out of those three."** I hear someone gasp..it's Armin and whoa look at all those games. **"Sheeenaaaa can I live here? PLEASE!"**

Ack Crap Alexy is in her closet throwing out clothes . **"OHHHHHH HOOOWWWW CUTE! CAN YOU TRY IT ON PLEAAAAASSEEEEE?"** Both are not noticing how mad she's getting…**"NOOOOO! OUT OF MY STUFF!"** They cower...even with her sore throat. Lysander grabs both of their ears. **"I'll leave the hw from our class on the table downstairs Sheena when you get better. Good evening."** He drags both of them out of here.

**"Later Lys...sigh, finally peace."** She thumps onto her pillow. She looks so tired, I get out of my chair to check her temperature. It's scorching! **"Holy crap Sheena. How were you up and about with such a fever?"** She ends up coughing instead of replying. I rush to her bathroom. Looking for a washcloth. I run it under cold water, squeezing it before returning to place it on her forehead.

**"Thank you...Kenten?"** I look at her, you wouldn't have thought she was walking around before. I wish there was more i could do. **"Yeah?"** She bites her lip. ** "Could you- I mean...do you mind being here...till I fall asleep?"**

I blink, before laughing. We always used to do that to one another when we were kids, most of the times it was her watching over me after my constant beatings. I would sleep and she'd watch over me...Now I can do that for her. Give her that peace that someone's there for her.

**"Sure, get some rest k?"** She nods and closes her eyes. After a while I hear her breathing even out, she's in the midst of dreams now. I stand up and as I do I notice something on her bed...it's the bear.

_Flashback 6 years ago 3rd P.O.V_

_**"Wahhhhhh!"** Two little children are hugging each other, both are crying rivers. They never thought this would happen. How could they be separated like this. It wasn't fair. Kenten's father was packing away their things for the summer. **"Promise you'll call and send me letters."** Cookie monster sniffles at his best friend, his bag on the ground behind him. Sheena still only a blond haired girl then rubs her eyes._

_**"Uh huh, but you gotta come back to me. You have to promise me Kenten Jacobs that no matter what we'll always be friends." **Despite it all he smiles, and grabs his present for her out of his bag. **"Definitely. I have something for you, so you don't get too lonely while I'm away." **_

_A soft brown teddy bear. It's holding up a big red heart to it's chest. On it 'Friends Forever' is elegantly etched onto it. A soft plush rose in the bears ear. Gingerly she takes it, before hugging it to her chest, a honk from the car snaps them out of their moment of silence. _

_He hugs her one last time before joining his dad in the car. They drive off...Sheena runs to the road and Kenten can see through the side mirror as she falls. Clutching the bear, she cries, and he silently does too, hoping she'll be waiting for him._

_End of Flashback-Kenten's P.O.V_

I hear the door creak open, and my eyes widen, I sit up not knowing where I was. Then it hit me...I was watching Sheena and I dozed off. I check out the clock. It's 8 at night...I turn to the sound of what woke me up in the first place.

It's Sheena's aunt Mia. ** "Sorry if I woke you, but I just wanted to let you know I talked to your mom and she said that she can either pick you up or you can stay the night."** I think for a moment, I don't wanna leave her, but I wouldn't be much help. **"I'll text her to pick me up."**

She nods as if she knew I was gonna say that. **"Ok afterwards meet me downstairs I need to talk to you."** I do as she asks and find her in the kitchen. She hands me a cup of hot chocolate. A smile spreads to her cheeks. **"You've certainly grown in the last 6 years. I'm surprised that the young man standing before me was the same kid who would watch soap operas with me and the girls."**

I blush at her words. Back as a kid my hair was more or so a grayish brown bowl cut, I had spiral glasses and I was pretty short. Military school was Hell, but I got a lot out of it. **"Thank you."** She's silent for a few minutes, biting her lip much like Sheena does.

**"How much do you know about Sheena living here."** I can only shrug. ** "I only know that she's living with you. She hasn't told me anything else."** She can only sigh at that...She runs her hand through her hair shaking it out.

**"A lot of things happened while you were gone Ken-Kun...I think you're the only thing from her past that she has left."** I scrunch up at that comment...what does she mean by that? Wait a minute...

the fact that she hasn't said a word of her family, that sad smile when they're brought up. And all of the photographs here in this house of them, and yet all but 3 rooms are empty...could it be? My eyes widen at the realization, I look at her and she nods, confirming my suspicions. **"Sheena's family died...last year. And she has been living with me ever since."**

To Be Continued

**Author Notes: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Now things are getting down and out. Mia's ready to fess up what happened while Kenten was away. What happened last year. And why is Mia telling and not Sheena...How will Sheena react when she's told Kenten's in the loop? Ugh I ask so many questions but stay tuned~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-**Red and Blue Let Me Cry For You**

**Author Notes: Hey guys been a rough tiring and busy time with everything I'll do my best to update each day but it may got to 2-3 days, but I will do my best~ I don't own MCL or the music lyrics or the references made!**

Shishi: Uh oh...I got that feeling

_Alexy/Armin: What feeling…_

**Author: Let chaos reign ^_^**

_Last time on Dreaming Of Memories~_

_The fact that she hasn't said a word of her family, that sad smile when they're brought up. And all of the photographs here in this house of them, and yet all but 3 rooms are empty...could it be? My eyes widen at the realization, I look at her and she nods, confirming my suspicions. **"Sheena's family died...last year. And she has been living with me ever since."**_

_The next day Sheena's P.O.V_

I can barely see let alone get out of bed. My throat feels like I swallowed a cactus. My skin is on fire and yet I can't stop shaking. I can't stop crying from the pain that wracks my body. And even if I could swallow something it'd only come back up. God...what's wrong with me? I feel it...the intense pain I quickly stumble my way to the bathroom.

_Kenten's P.O.V_

School went by agonizingly slowly. I decided to walk to Sheena's again. I made sure to let my mom know ahead of time so i wouldn't worry her. Alexy and Armin wanted to come too, as did Rosa, but I think Lys talked them out of it. And I don't blame him...after yesterday…

I reach her door and just as i was about to knock, Mia opened the door. Her hair was in disarray, spiraling everywhere instead of her normal neatly combed ponytail, she's not wearing any of her costumes either. I can only blink at her. **"Oh Ken Kun, I didn't know if you were coming today." "Yeah...everything ok?"**

She shakes her head at me and ushers(drags) me in. She sprints around on her heeled shoes, grabbing her purse, keys ect. **"I have to run to my cafe. There's apparently a lot of problems since both my absence and Sheena's. Can you be a dear and watch over her? She's sleeping."**

I can only nod as she runs out the door. I drop my bag and make my way up the stairs. Her doors open but she's not in her room. I look around before hearing her heavy breaths. I find her...she's on the floor trying to empty her stomach.

I kneel beside her and pull her hair out of her face. I see the gratefulness in her eyes. But once more she throws up...I sit with her a few minutes later she's resting her head on the toilet.** "Thanks." "No problem, you ok?"**

She nods against the white porcelain. **"For now...yeah, don't know how long that'll last." I nod, she's got a really bad stomach bug. How could Mia leave her like this? "Do you need help back into bed?"** She shakes her head at me, **"There's no point in me going back to bed Ken…"**

Her head slides off and I catch her before she nailed the floor. Gently I place her head into my lap, stroking her damp hair.** "Sorry…"** There's no reason for her to apologize and I tell her that, she lightly snorts at me. **"We'll discuss this when I have the energy to."**

**"Agreed"** I pick her up bridal style, ignoring her half protest. I put her under her covers and check her temp. It's even worse then yesterday.** "Does Mia know how bad a state you're in?" "No…I made her leave saying I was better...I didn't start feeling like I was gonna throw up or pass out till she was already downstairs."**

I leave to give her burning forehead a cold washcloth. **"Have you eaten? Drank anything?"** She's thinking trying to remember the last time she ate or had something drink. She might be suffering from dehydration which is definitely making her worse. **"I-I don't know. It might've been a few hours ago. I'm not really hungry."**

**"I'll make you some soup. It's light and it will help."** She knows she can't argue with me and nods. I use her mic to heat her up some chicken noodles. I make my way back up and I force her to eat it. I get her to take a few spoonfuls. It's obvious she won't take anymore though...but at least she had something.

She closes her eyes as my hands retuck her in, making sure she's comfortable. According to Mia she doesn't need to take any medicine for at least another 2 hours. I turn on her T.V, and flick through the channels. A new story appears on screen.

**"We've just learned the some news on the tragity in Kfjifivjivjcjgo that took place last year. According to the police the family of 6 that was attacked was committed by none other then the "Shadow Skulls Society." They're a gang of burglars and murderers who have been terrorizing the entire state of Connecticut. We ask that you lock all windows and doors. Keep your security systems updated, and be on the lookout for any suspicious individuals. This has been-"**

I can only turn it off...before looking at Sheena's sleeping state...it doesn't take a rocket scientist to piece together 2 and 2. An attack of and murder of a family in the same town we've lived. The fact that her photos show that she had 3 siblings then the 2 when I left. I can only think back to last nights talk with her aunt.

_Flashback..._

**"Sheena's family died...last year. And she has been living with me ever since."** It was so much to take in...I can now see why she hated me at first. I left her...she waited for me for all those years and in a blink of an eye she was all alone...no one to support her as she fell. She can have all of the photos and memories, but it won't bring back the family she loved and protected with all of her heart.

Does she blame herself? Did it always seem like she was falling apart? God...stupid doesn't even begin to describe me right now. Mia can only giggle at me. **"Don't worry sweetheart, she didn't decide to keep it a secret because she doesn't trust you. But I must say she's quite the actress for you of all people not realizing it"**

My eyes go wide...she-she does trust me…**"Sheena has...become very wise in her time. She felt no need to make you take on her burdens, she never wanted you to feel guilty. She would rather face pain and death straight on then once more see everyone around her fall. I cannot tell you what exactly happened there but it was not pleasant and it is her story to tell."**

She smiles at me. **"Though if there's anyone who can support her it's you Ken-Kun. There are words she wants to say to you but can't. She's afraid…"**

_Present._

I feel a light tug on my arm. Her eyes, once so full of life and happiness now only a dim version. I broke my vow before...I will never let anyone hurt her. "Kenten…" I reply to her, wondering if there's something wrong.

**"I know my aunt told you...about them...I just...I was fooling myself. I didn't want you to know and pity me nor did I want you to feel like you were obligated to watch out for me…"** She looks away staring at the bear I gave her...the bear she's held onto even after all this time.

She was in deep thought, but it didn't take her long to continue.** "If...I was to tell you, that I care more...about you, more then a friend...more then a sibling. Wh-what would you say to that."** I had no words to that...All I could do was hug her, lifting her up from her laying position I hold her.

Eventually I feel her arms wrap around me as I place my lips into her hair. **"I would say that I feel the same."** She smiles up at me, and for a moment...I feel like I'm seeing Sheena as she was before.** "Good because otherwise I would've blamed it on the fever."**

I grin at her,** "Haha, does that officially make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"** She raises her eyebrow in a teasing manner.** "Hmmmmm no~"** I pout. **"Why not?"** Uh oh...it's that horrible smirk, **"Welll I said I loved you and vice versa but you never actually asked me out, and I'm not agreeing till you do~"**

Demon! Even when she's sick she's evil...But I do know...that question is the one she wants to hear. Come on Kenten...man up you can do this. **"Sheena Angel Rose...W-Wi-Will yougooutwithme?!"** I spoke so fast my cheeks beet red. I'm waiting for her to ask me to repeat I know it.

But I don't get that...I don't even get a laugh out of her. What I do get. Is a kiss. **"I would love to be your girlfriend Kenten Jacobs...Although that means you have to protect me from Rosa and Alexy."** Looks like I get to be her knight in shining armor after all. I pull her close to me...loving the feel of her in my arms. However there's this great ache in my heart.

She refuses to cry in front of anyone, bottling up her emotions for me and the others. Doing nothing but smile and make us happy without asking anything in return ...I feel so ashamed...how could I let her suffer like that. I notice tears falling down my face as does Sheena. **"Why're you crying camo boy?"** I sniffle trying not to sound lame. **"Because you refuse to cry...let me cry for you."** And I do.

To be continued

**Author Notes: Hey hey it's been a few days forgive me! School driving school work...Not enough time in the day so sorry for such a short chappy. But on the bright side I have fans Yay! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- **Special Dream**

**Author Notes: Kinda special chapter, it's like a dream flashback...hmmm a series music fun and cuteness. But also hardcore toughness...can anyone guess who it is that is dreaming.**

_Shishi: Probably Kenten._

Kenten: I honestly thought it was Sheena due to the music.

**Author: You guys are half right ^_^...It's both**

_Ken/Sheen: EH!?_

**Author: Awwww how cute your first in sync reaction as a couple :3 **

_Shishi: *Blush* The author Mako/Sheena doesn't own mcl and any other references whether its music anime ect ect ect….Now leave me alone…_

Kenten: *daydreams…* Hmmmm….Sheena's my girlfriend…..

**Author: Hopeless aren't they...thanks for reading so far ^_^**

_Who knows how many years ago - 3rd P.O.V_

The bullying got worse as time flew. The ignoring became name calling, the name calling grew to taking his things. Eventually it morphed to beating the crap out of him. Granted there were examples that were exceptions to this cycle. Some just beat him, then proceeded down to name calling. But that's not the point

Everyday Kenten and Sheena would hide away from the rest of the world. They went to their special place...it was theirs and theirs alone. A place where at night the stars shine in the sky, twinkling down. A place where you feel eternal peace,a clean pure air. An empty field of wildflowers bloom across the horizon.

And that's exactly where they were, Sheena is currently bandaging Kenten's arm after they slammed him against a rough brick wall. They punched, they kicked, they scratched. They tortured him, however he wasn't alone. Sheena fought back against them hurting herself more in the process...she took her beatings with him, she protected him. She cared not for her pain.

Everyday, she would clean and medicalize his wounds, treating them with utmost care. He wanted to protest, saying to leave them be, that he had worse(and he did) but they both knew another reason for why she did this. His father...his threats for sending to Kenten to military school were coming up more and more...they had to hold out, as long as possible.

Eventually he'd be all fixed and ready to go and it'd be here that Sheena would sing and dance, something that cheer's up our one day camo boy. Something that makes them forget their worries, even for a few minutes.

She starts humming and tapping her foot for the beat, while our favorite cookie monster sits on a log readjusting his old and worn down spiral glasses.

**One Step At A Time** (DO NOT OWN)

**Hurry up and wait**

**So close, but so far away**

**Everything that you've always dreamed of**

**Close enough for you to taste**

**But you just can't touch**

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet**

**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**

**You know you can if you get the chance**

**In your face as the door keeps slamming**

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**

It's more than just the song that makes him happy, it's knowing that she is there for him, everyday she does all she can to make him smile. A smile a true happy smile can make all this difference in ones life. But to Kenten none shines any brighter then hers, and to Sheena vice versa.

**[Chorus:]**

**We live and we learn to take**

**One step at a time**

**There's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly**

**Or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen when it's**

**Supposed to happen and we**

**Find the reasons why**

**One step at a time**

They know that this fun and happiness won't ever truly last. No one can guarantee the future. But...they are beings connected through the soul, they have a bond that though can be pulled and stretched, never broken.

**You believe and you doubt**

**You're confused, you got it all figured out**

**Everything that you always wished for**

**Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours**

**If they only knew**

Everyone has a wish, a dream. Kenten wants to admit his feelings to her, but he is afraid...he is a coward(his words not mine) He loves her but fears rejection or the loss of the friendship they currently have. He wants to protect her...he wants to love her.

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet**

**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**

**You know you can if you get the chance**

**In your face as the door keeps slamming**

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**

She loves her life at the moment, to her pain from the harsh words and the bullies matters not, she will continue to rise every time she falls. She found music as an outlet, an escape route from the harsh outside reality. [Chorus]

**When you can't wait any longer**

**But there's no end in sight**

**when you need to find the strength**

**It's your faith that makes you stronger**

**The only way you get there**

**Is one step at a time**

**[Chorus x2]**

But then after being with Kenten she realized, that her being there, her songs and dances to cheer him up. Became ten times more effective...because she realizes that she no longer stands alone. There is someone who faces it with her. She no longer has that desire to scream out and beg for people to understand her. However as I said...nothing lasts forever…

Kenten-3rd P.O.V

_His father caught on to their plan and shipped Kenten away, separating the two of them. He went through excruciating pain, both mentally and physically. Everyday people snickered at him calling him dead meat. He was barked at by all around him. At night he would cry, feeling the intensity of the "training from Hell" as he called it...but then._

_But then he would remember. That in time, he would be able to tolerate the exhaustion and the wounds he gained. He will get stronger, he will get wiser, he will be the man that She deserves. _

_His summer horrors flew by in a flash. Already there were changes in the first 3 months, he started wearing contacts, since the thug soldier wannabes busted them on him the moment they had a chance._

_There was great despair though...his mother for her health had moved...he couldn't go back, he didn't have her number and she never called or sent a letter to him. At least that what he thought at the time. _

_The real story was as she had once(several times) told him, she sent several letters. His father made sure to grab, hide and soon enough burn them. He didn't want his son to grow weak again, and at least to the fathers eyes, she was the cause of it._

_He also made sure to hack into his phone beforehand. Purposely and sneakingly block her number, so that if she was to ever call, it would not show, and it would make it seem as though she never bothered._

Sheena-3rd P.O.V

_After he left Sheena put on a brave face. She ignored everything people said about her, but she felt an emptiness in her heart. Everything felt so cold to her, as if she was in the coldness of winter._

_But she never lost faith, her family watched over her. Praying she wouldn't one day break. She would send a letter and eagerly check her mailbox hoping it would be there. Granted she still lived her life, she felt so blessed when her newest sister was born, she took care of the family._

_There were a few nights...however...where she was so fragile, so upset, she would cry herself to sleep, dreaming of him. She didn't want to worry anyone, but at night when she couldn't sleep her fears and doubts came crawling back. And until down they would haunt her._

_Then...that fateful day. She opened the door to a pair of corpses and blood scattered on the ground. They were her flesh and blood, they were her parents. Her teachers, her shield and watchful protectors. And there they laid dead. Torn apart as if from a wild animal._

_She kept her sisters back, blocking their view of such an inhuman act. She told them to run out of the house, but it was too late...they were waiting for them. It was a trap, that led to consequences._

_Consequences that forever scarred Sheena's mind and body. For the rest of her life and beyond she will regret the decision she made. Even now to this day she blames herself. NEVER will she forgive herself. Her mind then was a twist of instincts and emotions._

_There are things she remembers all too clearly...like the blood on their hands as they pulled out their knives. The sadistic grins they wore as they made her wish for death. The tears that fell from her face as she was left...she was wounded...she was soon gonna die...but that feeling…_

_that feeling of being abandoned fell upon her. They died, she was alone with bodies that would no longer be there for her. Those tears fell with no one to catch them. Then there were some things that are fuzzy to recall._

_She doesn't remember their faces, their identity. She doesn't remember why they did such a thing. She doesn't remember why they let her live. Worst of all...she doesn't remember what it was that they did to her…_

_She won't forget her past. In a way though she feels guilty and ashamed. **"I could've done something…"** The last thing she wants Kenten to know...is the fact that they broke her. She will get her revenge however._

_She will not rest in peace until the monsters that killed her family are caught and unable to continue their crimes. She will stop them...even if she has to die to do it…she has no desire for it, but if her life must be forfeited for their destruction so be it._

To be continued

A**uthor Notes: Yowza...I'm either seriously dramatic or seriously repetitive...or maybe i'm just crazy. Gonna keep going! Eventually crap is gonna go down. Sheena's secret will finally be revealed. And we will see how the murderers of Sheena's family are closer then you think. Stay tuned! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-**Bad Luck**

**Author Notes: I mentioned drama and drama there shall be. There is no where and I mean NO where for my candy to hide...one act of justice will screw her over big time...what is it you may ask? Read and find out ^_^**

Alexy: She does not own MCL or the cool music she plays! Or the references she makes!

_Early Morning at the school Sheena's P.O.V_

K good news is my cold is officially gone though it was a nightmare to go through. More good news is I'm going out with the guy I've been crushing on for Years. So yeah a little happy. But as I enter the school building, I notice...something I shouldn't.

A poor little kid, a freshman maybe being bullied and bossed around, by Deborah. Whatever it is they're arguing about only seemed to make the kid flinch, and make himself smaller. She goes to slap him.

I move, grabbing her wrist to prevent the blow. **"You know, beating up our underclassmen is kinda a low blow Deborah. What'd he do? Accidently bump into you? Leave him be."** I remove my hand from her and look at the poor kid.

His eyes rimmed with unshed tears, gently I grab his elbow and walk with him to the library. Ignoring Deborah's** "You will pay for that. This isn't the end."** yadda yadda yadda, I don't give a frick...at least I shouldn't.

But that spine chilling effect comes back stronger then ever...and I think...I think I remember it from somewhere. But I ignore it, I set the kid down at one of the tables in the back, away from watchful eyes.

He looks so shooken up, doing his best not to cry. His black and green hair is a mess, and he refuses to meet my green eyes with his hazel ones. I have to tread carefully with this one, must he break otherwise.

**"Hey...you ok?**" He flinches again, but nods. Like a wild animal, he's taking every caution. **"I won't hurt you but I need to know, are you injured anywhere where you're bleeding or can't properly move something?"**

Another hesitant nod, and he shows me his arm, it's red and starting to swell. I may not be a doctor, but I've seen and felt enough wounds on Kenten to know that his arm if not broken, is fractured. I look into my bag, not saying a word and take out some gauze.

Hey old habits die hard, what can I say. I finish wrapping him up. **"I'm not a medic, but this will at least warn people not to mess with that arm, I'd suggest you go to the nurse though when you have the chance."**

Putting away my things and throwing the scraps away I can just barely make out his question. ** "Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you helping me?" **That's a very very good question...by instinct I got myself involved in his and Deborah's business…

The best answer is the true answer…**"A few reasons actually...First off, I was bullied as a kid, as was a good friend of mine. We would take each hit or insult and hide it from the rest of the world. We felt we didn't need or want help, and yet we yearned for someone to stand up for us to tell those people to stop. I wasn't going to watch that happen."**

I pull my hand out lifting 2 fingers now, **"Number two...you remind me a lot of my friend when he was bullied. Before we became and even after we were friend he had the same look in his eyes as you do now. Completely cautious of all around you, yet desperately lonely...no one should feel this way."**

Finger 3 up front in center as I reach for my bag grabbing my phone. ** "And lastly…"** I smile gently at him, **"You're what, 13, 14 years old?"** Slowly he replies, **"Yeah, 13."** I can only sigh, it's that age, but then I explain, **"I had a little sister around your age...I actually I had quite a few sisters, but one specifically, had she lived, she would be 13 now. **

**"If she were here, she would've defended you even if she hadn't known you. Or maybe if she were alive she could've been in your shoes, I don't know but I do know that I wasn't just going to stand by and watch her hurt you. If Deborah or anyone else hurts you in anyway, if you don't want to tell the teachers or the nurse...talk to me ok?"**

I rubbed my hand through his raveled hair, and smile. You know, it's kinda odd, but it feels like I have if not at least a little brother a friend even if he doesn't know my name.

I Look at my phone sweat dropping at all the missed calls and texts….i put it on silent cause the last thing I need is my cell going off in class. Dare i open any of these messages...hmmm face their wrath over phone or in real life...yeah open.

Alexy: **WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME AND ROSA YOUR DATING KENNYYYYY! SQUEEEEEEEEE ANDO H CRAP CAPS. But seriously i want dets as in now girl! **

Rosa:** Answer your phone! ME and Alexy wanna know how you are for 1, 2 how you and Kenny got together, and 3 if you'll wear the dress I made, been wanting to see you in it for days, *+* ANSWER!**

Alexy: **Helllooooooooo don't ignor me sob T_T,**

Rosa: **You have 5 minutes before we hunt you don't! Noooo I meant Downnnnnn. PICK UP YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE!**

Kenten: **Hey where are you, I'll meet and hide with you x_x those two are driving me nuts.**

I Can only sigh and text him back...but then I get 20 more messages….all around the same lines as the previous.

Sheena: **Kenten...you blabbermouth, it serves you right for telling those two...and I'm in the library, helping out a kid. You got 20 minutes till class...I'd suggest you hurry and sneak away. I'll be in the back.**

Kenten: **Done and Done :3**

It doesn't take him long to arrive but by then I had learned a few things. His name is Ryan, as mentioned before he's 13 years old a freshman here. And he happens to be next door neighbors to Deborah. And from what I gathered, those spidery bad feelings about her are confirmed…

Upon seeing a new face he hides behind me grabbing my shirt sniffling. Kenten can only look on puzzled and concerned, he looks into my eyes asking for an explanation. **"He's not gonna hurt you, remember when I told you I had a friend that went through similar things like you did?"** I feel him nod on my back.

**"That's him, Ryan this is my boyfriend Kenten, Kenten this is Ryan, he was being bullied by one of our classmates, and something tells me you're not gonna believe it."** The moment I mentioned the bullying he was one hundred percent attentive.

He of all people understands. ** "Who is it?" "Deborah...I came into school this morning and she was pushing him around, arguing with him over something. I intervened as she was about to slap him, and took him here. Been in the back ever since, trying to calm him down."**

If he doubted my words he didn't show it, but he does notice the bandage and gingerly touches his arm. **"Same old ne Sheena? Still carrying that old med kit. I'd suggest you take it easy there Ryan and see the nurse." **

He then turns to me, looking me over, **"Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"** I raise my hands, **"Totally fine, but do you believe me? About Deborah."** A shrug comes my way, and a tug bringing me onto his lap.

**"You've never lied or made me doubt you before, why start now. I know how seriously you take to people getting hurt from other. But my only question is...why did she hurt him in the first place?" **

And at that the bell rang, signaling for the start of school. We all stand up and make our way to the door. But then I'm pulled back slightly. Ryan in my confusion hugs me, crying. ** "Thank you Sheena...thank you wahhhhh." **He clings to me.

I rub his back soothing him and he finally lets go, he heads into the direction of the nurse. I can only hope he'll be ok. Kenten places his arms around me, reading my thoughts, **"He'll be fine...he's got you to turn to if he needs you."** I smile,

**"Reminds me of a certain kid who would act the same way, only he had cookies as his comfort food...seriously wasn't a bad idea. Though resses ice cream is better."** His lips move to my cheek, as he takes my hand he smiles and we walk to our separate classrooms.

_Later that day….Kenten's P.O.V_

Sheena explained to me the situation earlier, and I believe her. There's something weird about Deborah Rodgers. I've been around all kinds of people in my life, and something just screams trouble about her. I also notice all of the whispers going around. It's the same as 6 years ago.

I'm at my locker putting some books away, when it's slammed shut, it's Castiel. ** "Military boy keep your girlfriend away from mine or she will get it."** With a glare he stalks off. What's his problem?

Lysander must've been there the whole time, cause he apologized on his behalf. **"He is angry because Deborah had come to him in tears, claiming that Sheena hit her and was yelling at her."** That makes no sense…

**"Kennnnnnyyyyyyyy, Lizzzzziiiiiieeeeee"** Rosa and Alexy barrel in. Armin in tow, no game, but he's in serious mode, he looks downright pissed. **"What's wrong guys?"** He says nothing but he hands me a paper. It's the school newspaper…

**2 Timing Lover and Bully**

**"We just learned today that Sheena Rose had just gotten into a relationship with her childhood friend Kenten Jacobs. But does both he and the rest of the world realize that Sheena may be into younger men?**

**Today before school hours we find said girl holding in her arms a young freshman, as well as Kenten. Who is the true lover and who is the side fling. In addition to that our pretty miss new girl isn't all that she's cracked up to be.**

**According to one of our sources today she victimized one of the most popular girl at school. Deborah Rodgers...we have learned that the poor thing was hit and yelled at for unknown reasons. **

**People are thinking about making a petition to get Sheena suspended and kicked off the dance team. For anyone willing to participate please meet in room A 34 after school."**

I saw nothing but anger...Damn Peggy….**"Is it true Kenten?" "What the hell Alexy how could you even think that?"** He points to the pictures, one of me holding her and one of her and Ryan. I rip it apart and dump it in the trash.

**"I was there when it happened! Peggy is creating fantasy stories and making Sheena look bad!"** Lysander frowns at me,** "I do not wish to argue with you, but we don't know the whole story and this paper has spread all across the school."**

Dammit I make my way to the student council room. If I remember right Nathaniel said that the school just finished placing cameras all over the school a few months ago. If that's the case it should be easy enough to prove she's innocent.

I walk in…**"Owww...oh hey Kenten."** She winces as Nathaniel reapplies the alcohol on her scratches and wounds. **"You need to hold still, Kenten shut the door please."** I do so and make my way to her. A huge bruise on the cheek, cuts and scrapes all over her arms. There's even fresh blood on her pants…

**"What happened."** I didn't ask I demanded...whoever did this will pay. **"Some random kids, guess they're Deborah Fans...rumors of me are popping out of no where and apparently they wanted to teach me a lesson I wouldn't forget."**

I bring my fingers to the unwounded side of her face and caress it. Her hand covers mine. I ask Nathaniel if he has any footage to prove her innocence. He does and brings it out for us to see.

_3rd P.O.V-Videotape evidence of this morning._

_Deborah grabs Ryan and drags him to a set of lockers and starts yelling. You can't tell what the conversation was about but clearly she was not pleased and he was terrified._

_He was pushed, he was given cuts from her sharp nails...Sheena enters the scene, in shock she watches for a moment before darting into Deborah's line of fire._

_She takes the punch meant for Ryan and speaks to Deborah….there was no yelling, Sheena never hit her. She only takes the poor freshman away. Only this line was heard however._

**_"You will pay for that. This isn't the end."_ **

The tape shuts off...leaving us with a blank screen. Kenten is relieved. If this was taken to the principal, everyone would leave his girlfriend alone. Nathaniel can only shake his head at the optimism.

**"Deborah has connections...even if this was to be shown to everyone, no one will believe it...just like how no one believed me."** It's there he reveals how a few years ago, back in his freshman year.

He caught Deborah in the act of her demonic side, and told everyone about it...the results were, he was hated, he was accused of everything gone wrong, and it wasn't until she left for a year or so that he was accepted once more by his peers.

**"You need to be careful from now on Sheena. Everyone's got their eye on you. Please try to keep it on a low profile. Kenten and I won't always be there to lend a hand." **He's absolutely right.

The reason she wasn't as far off was the kids were caught by the golden haired pres. They sprinted off while he helped her walk to the student councils office. In fact they had only arrived minutes before Kenten made his way in.

**"Thank you for your help...but something seems weird...sure Rodger is popular, but no one believes Peggys stories...why are they so inclined to believe a story they know is most likely false. What is their to gain to take me out?" **

It's a question no one within the group knows...but soon….soon they will have their answer, and they'll wish they never asked.

To be continued~~

**Author Notes: Owchies...the war against Deborah has begun, where's Ryan? Who's on whose side? Stay tuned my little angels all will come in time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-**All Hallows Eve**

**Author: First off happy halloween all~ Second it took me some time but I decided to do a halloween chappy. Also sorry it's late, I got home after taking my nieces trick or treating and the power went out as I was contemplating the next chapter. Then every time I was on to work on it I was forced off my family or power went out again -_- So apologies!**

Armin: She does not own mcl

**Alexy: She's GOT CANDY! Review read follow and or fav and she'll share :3**

_3rd P.O.V_

A day or a should say night of craziness is about to begin. There will be horror there will be pranks and there will be chocolate...hordes and hordes of delicious chocolate!

That's right folks it's halloween. As children we dress up in cute or cool costumes and sprint from door to door asking for every child's best friend. Candy...packed full of sugar and yumminess it is guaranteed to give children sugar highs and cavities. Ahhhh how wonderful.

For those who have grown older to which they don't trick or treat but still love dressing up...there's the all mighty halloween parties. Food, decorated to look horribly divine, drinks that look slimy as if made freshly from a cauldron. And of course the haunting music that fills the night.

Now I'm pretty sure you're all saying somewhere along the lines of **"Get to the point already!"** Well relax my little pretties~ For we are taking a step...into the Kawaii Tenshi Cafe. Where...the party is about to begin.

Now you all know Auntie Mia..she's fun, she's crazy, she loves cute things(her niece especially), and she loves holidays. So what better way to celebrate then to have a halloween special.

Anyone who comes in whether a guest or employee must be dressed up~ There will be a series of games and activities for the guests including costume contests. And every meal item will have a spooky theme and discount. Best of all they'll even be a little rivalry between the employees~

Now who to enter but Sheena Angel Rose. Now her and Tristan are part of team Animal/ Beast. So they have dress as an animal/human hybrid. Both have no problems with that...Until Mia, shows Shishi her costume…**"No...nonononononono I am Not wearing That Auntie!"**

Yeah...she doesn't have a choice...and to make matters worse...Mia decides to text Rosa and Alexy, to tell them what our heroine will be wearing. Screaming with glee they ambush Kenten and dress him up.

So we do a little time skip. Since the cafe is so popular sooooo many people we know are there. Castiel is a devil, got the pitchfork, tail horns and everything. Deborah is a fallen angel, with black wings, a ripped up dress and chained limbs.

Nathaniel Dragged by Iris and Melody is a mad scientist~(he's mad alright...but not in the crazy way) Melody is a mermaid, Iris is...well and Iris...joking joking, no seriously she's a goddess.

Kim, decided to go bold and wear a shirt that said. **"This is my costume, freak off!"** with a fake demonic red eye on her forehead. Aoi and Crystal….decided to support their boyfriends Tristan and Leo. Leo is on team undead, so...Crystal is a mummy in a beautiful mummified dress. Aoi went as a Cheetah girl(ha haha no not as in the movie a legit cheetah)

Alexy drags in his brother Armin. They decided to go as people from the anime Angel Beats(don't own but awesome anime try it!) Alexy is Hinata and Armin went as Naoi. Rosa went with the group as Kanade~

Now...Lysander didn't really know that anime and Rosa didn't think he'd really match with the characters...soooo she made him Sesshomaru from Inuyasha~(Another anime no suing for I no owning) All fangirls of either Lysander or Sesshomaru can now fangirl and scream. Kyaaaaa~  
>Ok ok back to the point. Kenten is a werewolf! Yeah...Alexy and Rosa, are um...whats the word I'm looking for oh yeah Scary! ...they don't need a costume to do that. Now they all enter...to find Sheena and Tristan waiting for them…<p>

**"Welcome to Kawaii Tenshi."** Poor Sheena is mortified. Tristan has no shame. He is wearing a butler outfit with kitty cat ears and tail. Sheena is a bunny maid...and um...let's just say Mia out did herself.

Our wolfboy nearly passed out from a bloody nose at the sight...well he knows why Rosa and Alexy made him a wolf now...She blushes crimson and shows them to their seats, giving them the menu. **"Please take your time and Alexy...Rosa…"**

They both grin evilly together…as they both simultaneously said **"Yessss~?**" **"No comments out of either of you…"** They mock salute. She walks off, with a pair of eyes following her every step…**"You ok wolfy~"** He got caught... Hehe...such a guy.

She returns with drinks and at the strike of 9 the real part begins. People are outside dancing to the music, stuffing their faces. Smacking around pinatas! FIESTA!

**Livin la Vida Loca**( Don't own great song) 

**She's into superstitions**

**Black cats and voodoo dolls**

**I feel a premonition**

**That girl's gonna make me fall**

**She's into new sensations**

**New kicks in the candlelight**

**She's got a new addiction**

**For every day and night**

Everyone dances as the full moon shows, a perfect night for a party~ Boom smash and crash goes the pumpkin pinata. We see all the senors and senoritas~ There's red fruit punch and candies for people to munch!

**She'll make you take your clothes off**

**And go dancing in the rain**

**She'll make you live her crazy life**

**But she'll take away your pain**

**Like a bullet to your brain**

Black cats, mystic witches with hats. Ghosts and ghouls look at the fools. Party party party. The waiters and waitresses mingle and dance as well...except for a certain bunny~ But no worries...the wolf will sniff her out.

**Upside, inside out**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skin's the color of mocha**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**You're livin' la vida loca**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

And so he does, beyond the crowd, he spies his girlfriend, his bunny! Cleaning utensils and plates. She has not seen her fate. Her emotions are embarrassment and shame. His is love nervousness. But he will stake his claim.

**Woke up in New York City**

**In a funky, cheap motel**

**She took my heart and she took my money**

**She must have slip me a sleeping pill**

**She never drinks the water**

**And makes you order French champagne**

**Once you've had a taste of her**

**You'll never be the same**

**Yeah she'll make you go insane**

**She'll make you take your clothes off**

**And go dancing in the rain**

**She'll make you live her crazy life**

**But she'll take away your pain**

**Like a bullet to your brain**

He sneaks up behind her his arms around her waist. She gasps not expecting them to meet face to face. He nuzzles her neck giving her a blushing effect. Their lips meet, and it's here that they shall greet.

**Upside, inside out**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skin's the color of mocha**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**You're livin' la vida loca**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

He spies the treats that they soon will eat. Grabbing 2 handfuls he grins, tossing one in her mouth as she spins. One by one the candies fly. High into the sky, she catches them with a pop pop pop. There was not one that she would drop.

**Gotta la vida loca**

**Gotta, gotta, gotta, la vida loca**

**Gotta, gotta, gotta la vida**

They laughed and giggled silly, having great fun. They entered the contests and games, hoping that they had won. Soon enough it became time for the sun. They had not won. But they had fun...on all hallows eve...it has been a treat to see.

To be continued.

**Author Notes: So...Much...rhyming… hahaha, in case you guys didn't understand Kenten and Sheena were in the cafe for a bit just hanging around and having fun. Then they joined the party. What'd you guys think hmmmmm? Again sorry for me not uploading sooner~ Love you all * blow kiss***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-**Missing Link**

**Author Notes: Made it to chapter 15 woohoo~**

Shishi: She also doesn't own mcl or any of the music and such.

_Previously on Dreaming of Memories_

_**"Thank you for your help...but something seems weird...sure Rodger is popular, but no one believes Peggys stories...why are they so inclined to believe a story they know is most likely false. What is their to gain to take me out?"**_

_It's a question no one within the group knows...but soon….soon they will have their answer, and they'll wish they never asked._

_One month Later-3rd P.O.V_

Alone, tired of it all, Sheena sits in her living room contemplating everything going on in her life. She glides her hands over the piano she sits in front of...and she begins to play.

**Hello**(Do Not Own)

**Playground school bell rings again**

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello**

Her friends loved and supported her, those who did not know her utterly hated her and wish she would...well we can guess what they told her. Every day as school she would receive death letters and threats. Iris, Violet and even Kim took Deborah's side...they knew her longer...they believed her and cared for her more than Sheena.

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**

**Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry**

And it wasn't just Sheena who got threats...her friends for staying by her side were involved. It got to the point where Kenten and Lysander got ambushed and beat as they were walking home. It was then Shishi decided to end her friendships with everyone. Saying whatever she had to to piss them off. It didn't take much to get Alexy and Rosa riled...Armin, Lys, and Kenten were...a tough case.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello I'm I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday**

One by one she forced them to abandon her...she broke up with Kenten...making sure she wouldn't cry. He watched over her from a distance...as did her other friends. But, to them it was the most frustrating thing ever. Watching her suffer, get made fun of, get hit and tossed around, and her accepting it...so long as those she cared about were safe.

**Missing**(Don't own)

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

**"Isn't something missing?"**

Her aunt...doesn't know about this...after her first beatings at school she came home to a letter. Turned out Mia was given an order from her job to go on a 3 month out of town business trip...Mr. F...he saw the wounds, but had no idea how to help her. Everytime he asked she would say she was fine and not to worry.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -**

**You forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant...?**

**Am I so insignificant...?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Everyday teachers would interrogate her, demand where her wounds would come from...but she couldn't say anything. How could she? Different people at different times would corner and attack her. She wasn't safe...and for whatever crime, she was the cause...she was the reason.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Her grades plummeted...she ate less, slept with nightmares plaguing her mind. Remembering more and more vividly as to what happened. The screams...the blood curdling screams. Her begs and pleas for them to be left be. It wasn't fair. They didn't deserve that…

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself,**

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

**"Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

She was kicked off the dance team. She had to quit her job at the cafe...people were breaking and trashing the place...so she had to stop. Things were so bad off that she finally gave up going to school. Now...the most she can do to keep her sanity is play music and dance...a reprieve that not even her dreams can give.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

If that wasn't the end..she could deal...but it's worse when she visits...Deborah somehow got ahold of her house address. And that meant she got much more people vandalizing her home. Stones through the windows...graffiti. Visits from people, calls from angry people wondering why she bothers living.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**

**Knowing you don't care.**

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

**I'll wake without you there,**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something...**

_'What more do they want from me? Why can't I be left alone...'_ At night she finally breaks...she cries and cries, her emotions bursting through like a waterfall to a cracked dam. She keeps living...she doesn't give up

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

The world has it's shares of beauty and ugliness. She refuses to falter...but though she asked for it...she misses her friends, her family, her smile is nothing, much like her eyes. _'But it's for the best...'_ Never again...will she see her loved ones die in front of her.

Then...she hears something, as her song ends. More stones...but then laughter...She get's that sudden chill. A feeling she hasn't felt since...Immediately she rushes to the phone. But it's too late.

She's Grabbed from behind. Evil, demonic, laughter...laughter that she remembers all too clearly...something squishes onto Sheena's face. A cloth, and then the world spins...all before her mind falls with her body.

_Kenten's P.O.V_

Why is she so stubborn...Why won't she let me help her. Apparently I said that out loud...because Nathaniel replies.** "You know Sheena better then the rest of us Ken, she wants us away from the trouble."** I scratch my head...grr...

We're at my moms place, all the guys and Rosa decided to get together to talk about how to help Sheena. She's been a wreck since the incident with Deborah. Alexy sniffs as my mom hands him hot chocolate.

**"She didn't have to be so mean though...those words hurt."** I can only gaze at the window...it's starting to pour. **"She had to say that Alexy...she had to lie and say things she didn't mean so people would leave you alone."**

Her words were cruel...but I know she never meant it. When she broke up with me, I could tell. It was killing her to choke out those words. But she did it, so I could stay safe. The day I didn't go to school she came to see me.

I couldn't hide my wounds from her, I got jumped by some guys...she collapsed on her knees by my bedside, apologizing over and over. Blaming herself, tears leaving angry red trails. No matter what I told her, she knew, the people who attacked me and Lys did it because they knew her or I should say they knew Deborah.

Armin for once doesn't have his games on him. **"Isn't there something we can do? I mean seriously this is going out of control. It's only a matter of time before Sheena loses it."** I want to argue, saying there's no way she would even think of something so stupid. I can't though, she's lost everything.

Rosa frowns as she goes through my closet, muttering under her breath about my bad fashion. **"I know Castiel is at least sorry for hurting her-"** I glare at her, **"Don't you dare bring up that Bastard!"** I may've snapped...but what he said…

_Flashback_

_**"No one needs a backstabbing, lying Bitch like you...I heard about how your family was killed. You should've died with them if this was how you were gonna be."** Her eyes widen in shock at the harshness…_

_Her lip trembles, I was behind the wall, listening to every word. Watching her every movement. **"Deborah has done nothing to you, and yet here you go bad mouthing her. "** She breaths heavy...in and out doing her best to stay strong._

_**"I may not have been your closest friend, but I know what is true and what is false. Your girlfriend is the liar, she is the backstabber."** He pushes her and she slams into the locker. I get ready to stop him. But Nathaniel's hand and Sheena's gaze at me make keeps my heels into the ground._

_**"Go to Hell…"** No shouting, no yelling, but an ice cold tone. He walks away from her meeting my enraged eyes. But we both turn to her weak laugh. **"Don't worry Castiel...I'll probably go there soon enough."** I skid to her side as she closes her eyes._

_Present..._

**"Ten? Kenten!"** I blink as the lightning strikes. I move to the tv. my mom raises the volume. The new reporter stands in the rain with an umbrella...she stands in front of...that house...No! nonono please god no!

**"An hour or so ago, a 911 call was made reporting a break and enter. When police arrived, they found a girl lying unconscious...and she was covered with gun shot and knife wounds. She was rushed to the hospital.**

**As of right now she is undergoing surgery. We have reason to believe that the person or people responsible are involved in the Shadow Skull Society. Anyone with information regarding the incident please contact the police station."**

I make it to my feet...I have to get there. My mom is right behind me with her car keys. Everyone buckles in, we race off. Time goes by too slowly, faster faster faster...I have to see her. At last we pull into the hospital lot.

I burst through the doors, demanding where she is, and make my way towards the staircase, nearly colliding with one of the doctors. **"Sorry."** I twist my way around him till I finally make it to her room.

I'm updated by the nurse, I can go in, but she would be sleeping from the drugs used on her. That's fine with me...I just...I have to be by her side. I gently open the door...to see she's awake. **"Thought you'd be sleeping."**

She snorts, staring at the ceiling.** "Not after what happened...I'm...kinda hoping I get insomnia after this."** I steal a chair and scuffle it to her hospital bed. I lightly rub her hand. **"What happened."**

She tries to smile but she cries...covering her face, I see the bandages wrapped around her whole frame, I take her, my arms holding her as much as I can without hurting her. She clings to me. I don't know how long we stay like that, but eventually Sheena falls asleep…

I lay her back into bed, her hand unconsciously gripping mine. How much more must she go through...before she crumbles…

To be continued.

**Author Notes: Wooooo I did it, phew and aw my neck is killing me. 2 songs too! What do you people think huh Huh? I need to know please! Send me your love and Hate(if you're gonna criticize me do it based on good ways for me to improve)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-**Lockdown**

**Author Notes: Yay another chapter...hmmmm now what to do in this one *grins***

Shishi: *Pales* why do i get the feeling I'm not gonna come out unscathed…

**Author: Hmmm who knows~ :3**

Kenten: You do…

**Author: Yeps~ Now disclaimers! Rosa?**

Rosa: Sheena does not own mcl, music, cool stuff and Let me dress up Sheeny!

**Author/Shishi: NO on with the story!**

_School-Sheena's P.O.V_

There are times I love Kenten and times I hate him...today I definitely hate him...he and his mother made me go to school. Sighhhhh. After what happened I can't blame them though god dang it. It's been a few weeks since I was rushed to the hospital.

Majority of the injuries I gain weren't bad...but there were 4 stabbing wounds that nearly did me in. I had lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. I was stuck in bed for a few days, Kenten never leaving my side(no matter how scary the nurses became.)

Mrs. Jacobs also called my aunt...telling her the situation. To say she was pissed would be a huge under exaggeration. If she wasn't several states away I'd be so screwed. So i am currently living with Mrs. Jacobs and Kenten.

_Flashback the first night at the Jacobs household_

**_"Ohhhhhhhhh Sheena I'm sooo glad you'll be staying with us even if it's only for a little while~ Now I just want you to understand that you will be resting, and not worrying about anything you hear? "_**

_She rattled on a million things I wasn't supposed to be doing since I was in recovery...she's gone into nurse mode. No point in stopping her. **"Also there will be no makeout sessions with my son for at least 3 days."**_

_Camo boy does a spit take of his juice...I slam my head on the table...well I would've had his hand not protected me head. Both of us are red…**"Mommm...don't say stuff like that it's embarrassing."**_

_Amen to that...but she's gone from nurse mode to doting mother mode. Oh no. **"But you two make the perfect couple I just wanted to make sure she's well. Ohhh I can't wait for the two of you to be married and-"**_

_Kentens hand, Mrs. Jacobs mouth. Silence...blissful amazing silence. I had to stifle a nervous giggle, and decided to clean up the dishes. Kenten glad for the movement said he'd help and bid his mom a goodnight._

_She left upstairs leaving the ex(?) Couple to clean. Moment she's gone I could only laugh until I cried. "**God your mom hasn't changed a bit hahhaha."** He laughs a bit with me, though he's still humiliated._

_Present-3rd P.O.V_

So yeah, back to school she goes. She ended up having a very long chat with the principal explaining a series of random family problems and of which was told if anything was to go wrong. Find her, or Mr. F.

Of which she was already planning to do...She finally decided to tell the man what was going on. Sadly he couldn't do anything to help her. If he got involved everyone would just assume he was picking favorites.

But he believed her, he cared for her...So where does that leave her? People glaring at her, with a cruel smirk. A protective shield(Kenten) ready to hurt anyone that so much as comes near her. And a bunch of friends(and enemies) watching on the sidelines.

They go to class, people whispering the latest crap about her. "**Did you hear? She's been staying at Kenten's place."** Gasps of shock and suspicion. **"But didn't they like break up? That's so incest!"**

Said girl they're speaking off tunes them out, doing her best to catch up on her grades. She's soooo behind she doesn't have time to hear the ugly talk. She repeats this again and again...until lunch.

Breathing a sigh of relief she gets up from her desk and rushes to her locker. She's still not up to speed since she's still hurt but it beats walking slowmo. Finally she finds her locker...and it's been graffitied.

A sigh escapes her as she tries to remember the combo for it. Hey it's been awhile what do you people want from her. A million and one times later she does a whapoo hallelooyah dance in her head.

She finally got the right combo. Of course someone just being the jerkwad they are slams it back on her making her pout. _'Ugh and I just got it too, I'm hungry.'_ **"Hey cutie, haven't see you in a while, how are you?"**

If she wasn't hungry or tired she would've gagged...there were two types of harassment. People attacking her with harsh rude words to hurt her. Then there was the type that flirted and wanted her. As in to mess around with…

Her reply...ignoring...and redoing her combo lock~ His eye twitches. He did not like being ignored, but he hated how his friends were snickering at him in the background. He grabs her wrist and she winces…

Still hurt all over...But then someone comes to her rescue~ **"Leave her alone. Now!"** Who is it? Here's a couple hints, tall, huge temper can be very dangerous when provoked. The guy stutters dropping her hand as if she burned him…

**"S-s-sorry Castiel."** He's gone in a flash. They look each other in the eye, his reveal anger, regret and the words **"i'm sorry."** Her eyes show exhaustion, annoyance(from the guy who was annoying her) and a blank statement of **"Thank you."**

She walks away...forgetting her lunch. She still hasn't forgiven his painful words. She refuses to forgive anyone. She's turned into the perfect minor character. She's quiet and distant from all.

In her rush she knocks into someone. It's only Kenten, she explains the situation and asks if he's willing to share his lunch, a smile and nod is her reply. They munch out, having some cookies, mac and cheese, and juice.

She sits back satisfied, it had been awhile since she ate fully content. She thanks her...ex boyfriend? Friend? So complicated, she really didn't know what they were now. Kenten decides to steal a kiss...a peck really.

Welllll that answer that question...He helps her up and walks her to class. Stealing another kiss along the way. He ruffles her hairs gently, he made quite the statement. He wanted her to know he's still there for her.

Now Sheena walks in her room, ignoring the ice cold stares...Castiel, Kim, Rosa, Alexy, and a few other students were already there. Class is in session, they do their book work...But then an announcement is made.

**"Attention attention people are trying to break into the school! All teachers follow all protocols for a lockdown. This is not a drill repeat this is not-"** But it was too late...they did it, they broke in. The Shadow Skulls Society are here...and everywhere they go, blood is guaranteed to spill.

No older then 30, people attacked the classrooms forcing submission from teachers and students alike. Classes of two were brought together, then separated by gender, patted down for any weapons or objects that could cause trouble(cell phones!)

And that's exactly what happened with Sheena's group, go figure Mr F and Kenten group got dragged into her class. She stands next to her boyfriend, fear prickling through her body. Flashbacks of death and blood enter her mind.

**"So this is the group we're supposed to be babysitting huh?"** Our Military soldier notices her flinch at the man's laughter. He looks to the crowd, noticing his favorite victim. **"Seems you've healed up quite well little Rose~"**

Despite her worries, and fears she stares at the man with a blank face. Her torment was his pleasure, she refused to give him any. He can only grin, he and his men leave for a moment. It wasn't until the door was closed that she fell to the ground.

_'Not much time.'_ **"Rosa give me your phone."** Surprise graces the fashionistas features. but she does as commanded. Fast as lightning Sheena types into the phone. She contacts 3 People.

**To: Golden Knight, Shadow Ninja, Inferno Warrior.**

**Code name: Snow Phantom- Circus freaks**

Click click and delete. All before giving back to Rosa. Just in time too. Because they returned. And confiscated everything, the guys and girls were forced to release their weapons phones.

But one person has been left last to deposit her stuff.** "Your next Rose...got anything worth giving up?"** He waltzes up to the girl...he searches her, no emotion...she stays still frozen as a statue.

Kenten clenches his fists in frustration. He makes a move to stop the guy, and he gets a bullet to the brain. Ditto to anyone else. Sheena puts up no resistance. The man's partner sighs in annoyance.

**"Hurry up, if you can't find anything leave the poor thing alone. You've tortured the girl enough! And anyway the boss said we got more important things to do."** The searcher pouts ready to give up but then...he feels it.

He digs through the bottom of her pants leg. Hidden is a gun. He takes it out of it's holster to inspect it's quality. **"Hey check out this beauty."** He smirks, taking it at every angle. Before pointing it at it's owner.

It was a joke of course...he was bored and thought to unravel his favorite victim...But then something odd happened. Music was playing from the speakers, that are connected to the teachers lounge.

That specific room was scanned and examined a milion times and anyone who was there was taken in...there is no way anyone could've been in that room at the time, and yet there was music playing.

**Face Down**(don't own)

**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy**

**one look puts the rhythm in my hand.**

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**

**I see what's going down.**

Everyone for a moment at least. Stunned by the music playing, wondering how it's possible. Our little miss Sheena smiles slightly, one moment of distraction was all she needed.

**Cover up with makeup in the mirror**

**tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**

She took a chance and grabbed her attacker, twisting his wrist and swiping the gun he took. Now once more in it's rightful masters hands, her eyes blaze as she shoots him in both legs.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

All eyes turn towards the gun shots. The SSS man can only curse as she fires straight at him. No she would not kill, she will not become as bad as the group who made her suffer. Even if they deserve it. She aims for areas that won't kill, but will prevent trouble.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**

**every action in this world will bear a consequence**

**If you wade around forever, you will surely drown**

**I see what's going down.**

**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**

**say you're right again**

**Heed my lecture.**

Her accuracy is spot on, her strength unwavered. After her family was killed and she started living with her aunt, she underwent martial arts training where she met Leo. And Mr. Faraize feeling that Sheena needed a confidence and should need to defend herself, took her to the gun range.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

Riley's Father owned the range, both he and his son taught basic courses for people in learning how to defend themselves and with both their help and Mia's boyfriend. Sheena received a license to use a gun. But she didn't think she would ever need it...not until the break in of her house. Since then at least one gun is on her person.

**[x2]**

**Face down in the dirt,**

**she said, "This doesn't hurt",**

**she said, "I finally had enough."**

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**

**He's coming round again.**

To her weapons can be used in two ways. First is to hurt and kill. It's something where both the person and the weapon become tainted and can never return. THen the other usage is for protection of both yourself and loved ones. She refuses to use her gun for evil, never will she want to take a life just for fun. No...she won't lose herself.

**[x2]**

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

Her classmates stare in awe as she takes down each and every SSS member that enters the room. They are disabled and the only person not surprised is Mr. F...Sheena takes out a guy not seeing someone sneak up on her. But before he could do a thing, Bam~ Mr. F throws a clipboard at the guy's head, He goes down. A thumbs up for the timid teacher!

**Face down in the dirt,**

**she said, "This doesn't hurt",**

**she said, "I finally had enough."**

Sheena reloads and looks down at the people who planned to take over her school. **"Let the games begin."**

TO be CoNtInuEd

**Author Notes: Squeeee finally I've been going over this chapter in my head for like a week or two it was driving me crazy! But at least it's here, hmmm now the real action starts. Who's the boss? How did music play randomly when there was no one in the teachers lounge to play it? And...Why did Sheena send that strange message to her friends? very important questions to think about.**

**)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-**Reveal**

**Author Notes: Time for the staredown before the throw down, If i remember correctly it's from one of my favorite book series Strange Angels. Anyways my point is let there be war!**

_Shishi: She's finally lost it…_

**Author: that means you're crazy too!**

Everyone else: Why are you guys arguing?

_**Shishi/Author: She's being annoying… …*looks at one another* …**_

Lysander/Armin: Sheena does not Own Mcl, the lyrics to the songs she uses or any anime references made.

Kenten: Hurry and start the chapter before they have a brawl

_Kenten's P.O.V_

**"Let the games begin."** I can't move, I only look at her. She points her gun at the men who were holding us hostage with intense anger. They're all bleeding in places that would make it hard for them to move or fight back.

But none of the injuries are life threatening. She looks back at me and her classmates. **"Tie them up, make sure they can't send for help and try to make a break for it by the windows. Don't use the halls."** She tosses her gun to Mr. F.

He fumbles to catch it in his grasp, **"Sh-Sheena. You can't be seriously thinking of fighting them!? You'll get killed!"** She sighs and walks over to him. She hugs him, and he goes limp.

What did she do to him? **"Damn Sheena what the hell did you do to him?!"** I forgot that Kim and the others were here. She lays the teacher on the ground, ignoring her. She then turns and walks to me.

**"Here Kenten. I want you to get these idiots out of here."** I look at her, she's dead serious. We pretend we don't hear the **"heys"** in the background. **"Sheena...I don't wanna leave you alone. I want to fight with you."**

A sad smile, **"Then who will protect them?"** I'm fighting a 2 way battle...and from the look on her face, I'm seriously losing. She knows that I've used a gun, she knows I can protect the others…

But...I want to protect her. I sigh and accept the gun…**"You got 10 minutes to do what you gotta do. If you don't meet us outside the courtyard I'm going after you."** She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

**"Thank you."** I feel shivers down my spine as she whispers that to me, she then jets off. Already heading out the door. **"Ok guys one by one out the window, girls first."** They listen to me, still shocked as to what happened.

It finally winds down to me and Castiel, I make him go ahead of me, when bullets start flying our way. **"Crap!"** I undo the safety and fire back before leaping out right after Castiel. We make a dash for it.

I feel a burning sensation into my shoulder and I go down. **"Damn…"** Castiel's eyes go wide and I toss the gun towards his direction. **"Get out of here before you get caught!"** A split second hesitation before the guys make their way out the broken glass.

They grab my arms, I don't fight back, knowing the guns and other weapons on them. Castiel had hidden in the bushes. Good, I may still be pissed after what he said to Sheena but at least he won't get taken in by these bastards.

I'm dragged into the gym, all the teacher and staff are locked in, and apparently me as well. My hands are bound by rope. This is bad, they got at least 200 hostages in this school. And from what I could tell the police haven't even arrived.

I look everywhere and thank god I don't see Sheena anywhere. **"Attention! The boss is here."** Everyone's rigid, stiffen, I look ahead of me, expecting this **"boss"** to be some overly tough muscular guy...but i was wrong...way wrong.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

Looks like Kenten got caught...but I don't see anyone else from class with him, so he must've gotten the others out of the school. Here I am hanging from the rafters of the gym, and everyone else is down below. Including the Shadow Skull Society's leader…

**"Well well well if it isn't Kenny Jacobs~ Seems like you ran into a few of my boys hm?" "Deborah? YOU'RE the leader?"** She grins, those blue eyes gleaming in pleasure...looks like she's finally shown her true colors.

**"Wow you look so shocked Aha! It's funny, all the idiots at the school including you never suspected a thing...but ironically Sheena did. I mean after all, it's very hard to forget your family's executioners face."**

I grip the gun I had hidden(I had two go figure) tightly in my grasp...I never told Kenten...and now the "boss" is monologuing. I gotta come up with a plan and fast. I sent that message to the boys...but i'll need more then a few cops.

**"She never told you did she? How that day, I came to visit her."** She recounts to everyone in the room. The phone in my pocket starts vibrating...After her buddies failed to lock us in, I had the guys grab their phones. Mine included.

I call Leo, **"Leo shhh, I'm in the rafters. Find a cop who'll listen to you and put it on speaker so everyone can listen."** He does as I ask, sounds like things are busy on his end. I'm glad sent him and the other 2 the message Circusfreaks.

One day we had been talking. We decided to make a code...if something was to happen, then the moment we'd get into access to a phone, say, or text the word Circusfreak. It would become an immediate red flag warning that something is going down.

_Deborah's P.O.V_

**"Now back then I wasn't the all powerful leader as I am now. Back a year ago I was just a rookie learning the ground lines for being a member of the gang. I was careless, I made mistakes and it cost me.**

**I was arrested, my rookie partner along with me. It was there a make or break for me. I either had to commit suicide, or escape because God knew that if I didn't do either the gang would hunt me down.**

**So imagine my surprise when they take me to a random house on the far edge of a quiet town. The cops walked me into the house of this family. Kids were outside, and the parents were distracted...i took a chance and stole one of their kitchen knives.**

**I killed the cop first...he was too easy. Poor little girl committed and failed in her first crime, only to get a second chance. Heh, I made sure he went down quick...It soon after became a quick round of cat and mouse.**

**All I had to do was separate them, get them alone, and well, I'm sure you can imagine the rest. But then, the kids decided to come into the house. There was four of them you know.**

**The eldest was my age at the time, she was no fool. The moment she saw her parents bodies on the ground she immediately told her precious siblings to flee. Only problem was. My partner was already behind them. They were trapped.**

**I decided to test my resolve. I killed each of the girl's sisters. I made sure it was slow, bloody and painful. It was fun actually. That poor poor girl. No matter what was going on with her…**

**She kept begging for them to be left alone, that they gain their freedom for her life. Believe me I was very tempted...But i wanted to break her. And I did, we left her to her wounds and the remains of her family.**

**I figured she would've died if not by all the bullets and knife injuries, then the shock and the desire to commit suicide. But no...She lived, fortunately for me two things had happened by the time I realized my mistake.**

**First was I became the head of the SSS, and then my victim had a slight case of fuzzy memory. The trauma was so intense that she forgot very important facts. Take for example...my face.**

**If and when her memories would return she easily could've gone to the police and say that she remembered. And where would that leave me? A cozy jail cell or an electric chair. In order to prevent that I came up with a plan.**

**Make everyone hate her...if she's being bullied, no one could help her, no one would defend her, and if the time came that she knew of my identity. The cops could easily believe that she's lying.**

**Soooo long story short, I'm holding all of you hostage, I'll finish what I left off meaning death to my favorite year long victim, and I'll disappear with the pride of knowing that I succeeded and got away.**

**Now that I'm done rambling, it's time that I get down to business...Isn't that right? Sheena~"** I shoot her in the leg and she falls. How foolish, she was there listening and planning how to be the hero.

Too bad for her that I saw her slight movement up on the rafters as I was talking. It's over for her. Once she's out of the way all will fall into place. And my reputation within the SSS will be fixed.

She landed on her back, and is doing her utmost best to move. The poor poor thing, such a pity. Haha, it's gotten quite rowdy, Kenten especially screaming her name. Cute puppy love it'll be a blessing to end it.

I step on her head...overpowering her. **"How should I kill you Sheena? Should I tear your body apart like your parents? Hmmm maybe I'll cut off your head Like Raya? Or a stab to the heart as I did to Luna? Oh...I know I'll do what I did to baby Kira."**

I point my gun at her eye. **"Once this bullet goes through your eye, it's a one way ticket to the brain. Parting is such sweet sweet sorrow. If only you didn't live that day this whole mess could've been avoided. Ta Ta Sheena~"**

I pull the trigger.

TO BE CONTINUED~

**Author Notes: Short chapter but intense too~ What will happen? Read and find out folks~ Did anyone else expect Deborah as the boss? If so yay congrats you were right and if not, no worries~ :3 tune in next time folks**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-**Rose Gun**

**Author Notes: heya~ I got fans yay :3 ^_^ Soooooo happy shout out to them all!**

Castiel: The idiot does not own mcl or anything else in her crappy story. Now give me my guitar

**Author: which idiot last i recall you know a ton of them~ But heh you did disclaimers soooo here *gives him a toy guitar***

Castiel: *Glares* GIVE ME MY REAL GUITAR! NOW! 

**Author: Eeeeeek on with the story!**

_3rd P.O.V_

Deborah the evil mastermind of not only Sheena's School chaos but also of the Shadow Skull Society. A group of murderers and crooks bent on creating terror in their wake and possibly taking over the world. We've all been there people however not many experience a nearly fatal bullet to the brain because of said group.

Deborah Rodgers had her gun all nicely placed against our blonde and white haired girls head. All ready to blow out the girls brains. When something she never thought would happen happen. She was stopped, no worse, she herself was betrayed!

Bang~ Everything went into that cliche moment of time slowing down. Instead of Sheena getting a piece of metal stuck in her skull. Rodgers is bleeding?! And Only SheenSheens eye is nailed(a graze that caused serious pain and who knows if she could see out of the eye again but hey she's alive people~)

Who fired the shot? He's short, and young looking, about 13, maybe 14. His eyes were they not red from tears would be hazel. His hair a combo of black and green streaks. If there was a reason for a dumbfounded pause, it would be now.

He shot Deborah in the shoulder, giving our Shishi the opportunity to snatch the gun from the blue eyed fiends hand. **"How-how could you Ryan!?"** He trembles, but no one is clear as to why

**"You are a monster, everyday you bullied me, treated me like crap, made me join your gang of criminals. And because of you the only person who was ever nice to me was harassed and attacked by you and your men. I'm stopping you, right here and right now."**

She hisses at him, but is unable to move since the tables are turned. Two people have a gun aimed right for her, she moves she's dead, and if anyone tries to help her she's dead. Everyone can only stand back(well on Deborah's side at least.)

Ryan still had tears in his eyes, he never wanted to be a bad guy, and yet because of the she-devil Deborah was, he committed crime after crime. His parents dumped him as a kid so he was forced into foster care.

That poor kid regretted a lot of things he had done, but one thing he never regretted was meeting and getting to know Sheena. After she and Kenten bandaged him up and talked to him, even after the whole articles incident. Ryan still hanged out with her.

He would even go and visit her after she stayed at home, there were multiple times he wanted to tell her about who Deborah really was. But he was so scared, he didn't want Sheena to know how bad a kid he was...he may've not wanted to do bad things but he did it nonetheless...the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint the upperclassman.

**"Ok here's the deal Deborah...all of our classmates walk out of here to the cops alive...and you don't get anymore holes. That sound good to you?"** All the leader could do was laugh…**"What makes you think you'll win, anyone could easily assume You're The leader of the SSS. **

**"So what if you have me pinned...so what if there are a few witnesses. All that matters is our school peers are still gonna treat me like an angel, and you will still be considered nothing but a backstabbing liar."** She grins at the green eyed girl.

The doors burst open and the police arrive, they take in the scene before them, before rounding up the SSS members. Crocodile tears rim from Rodgers eyes, **"Oh officers thank goodness your-" **

A nice pair of steel handcuffs on her hands, her eyes widen in shock. **"What-whats the meaning of this!? I haven't done anything!"** For the first time since she knocked out the guys that were holding her hostage. Sheena smiles,

**"So sorry to disappoint but I learn from my mistakes~ It seemed that you were too busy shooting your mouth off that you didn't notice the fact that my phone is still in the rafters. It recorded everything...you can't play the sympathy card this time around." **

One of the coppers climbed up a ladder to confiscate said phone. Saving and then shutting it off to conserve evidence. Deborah is taken as well as her followers. Everyone is released from their rooms and things are a ok~ **"Game over…"**

_10 Minutes Later_

**"Owwwww." "Hold still that bullet made quite the cut on your eye, it'll be a miracle if you can see out of it."** The aids hold Sheena still as they try to examine the bloody eye. But the damage seems too much, she's now legit blind in her eye, her right one.

What happened was, Deborah thanks to Ryan was hit in the left shoulder, which cause her bullet to graze across Sheena's open right eye. It whipped through the surface forcing blood to trickle.

The orb is still intact, however there's no way for her to see through it. Kenten and Ryan were checked out too, Ryan was covered in cuts and bruises from previous abuse while Kenten needed some care for His shoulder that he injured during his attempt to escape.

Both stare at the calm, tired, and in a way relieved girl. She sighs and does what the medics ask of her. **"Miss you are going to have a hard time adjusting to seeing. It'll be hard to judge distances and depth, but other then that how do you feel any other wounds?"**

She shakes her head and is given a blanket to snuggle in. She's exhausted...and who could blame her. She survived yet another near death experience(anyone keeping count?) she just saved her school from a hostile takeover.

And to top it all off she got her family's killer off the street bringing peace to both herself and the deceased. All in one day too. Now she would kill for a nice vacation...but luck does not seem to be on her side.

**"SHEENA ANGEL ROSE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? AHHHH YOUR EYE! MY PRECIOUS NIECES EYE!"** Yeppppp~ Aunt Mia is home...and she does not like what she sees or found out.

We do a time skip to the hospital so the injured can be thoroughly checked out and now it's story time. Turns out that Mia's three month business trip was a big fat hoax. Her boss whom she worked with in the tailoring business was part of the SSS.

Wanting to keep Mia out of trouble(he kinda had a crush on her) and isolating Sheena he sent Mia on a pointless trip, making her unaware of the chaos going around. So when she found out there was no reason for her to be there...well let's have a flashback shall we~

_Mia's P.O.V Flashback..._

_Ohhhhh what is the point of all this!? I've been going to meeting after meeting, checking this and checking that but there's no problem whatsoever! My boss keeps saying that major problems going down and yet here I am._

_Unable to dress in my princess gown or even my fairy dress(sob what a crime) investigating and finding nothing wrong! I haven't even gotten a phone call from Sheeny...Wahhhhhh I haven't head from Nicki either. I wanna go home…_

_**"Mia you need to see this!"** I put down the papers I was organizing, all these reports…**"What's wrong Suki dear?"** One of my girlfriends and fellow co worker throws it at me. I frown…**"What?! All these reports, all of them are from the same computer?" **_

_**"Remember how you wanted a trace to see if we could find out if these reports were legit? Well there's your conclusion. Every single one is false, all created by one specific computer." **I knew something was off…but this?_

_...Why would someone bother creating these? ** "Do we know the name and address from where these documents came from?"** She can only pale as she hands me the file. I take a look, opening it. I Slam it on the table. **"WHAT THE HELL? OUR BOSS IS THE ONE MAKING THESE?!"**_

_SHREEEEKKKKKKKKK HOW DARE THAT MAN!? WHY DID HE DO THIS? ...wait wait...the last time Nicki called me he mentioned Sheena getting bullied at school. The Shadow Skulls are appearing everywhere and ...HOLY CRAP…_

_**"Suki I need to go, my niece may be in danger."** She frowns at me, confused. **"Why? I mean our boss owes us some serious overtime for this but why is your niece in danger?"** I tell her about what happened last year, how my brother and his family were attacked and killed all except for Sheena._

_**"Oh gosh then that means, he might've been in on it! Go take my car! I'll alert the police and tell them that our boss may be a member."** I can't thank her enough, I make a beeline to her car. It's not cute at all but it'll get me back home. I stomp on the gas._

_Flashback ends._

**"I made several calls on the way home, I checked with one of my employers and she said that you quit and that people were vandalizing the cafe. I called Nicki several times today and he didn't respond. Then I made it back home to find the place completely trashed. Someone broke into it.**

**"Fearing the worst I drove to your school. And that leads us to the present sweetheart. Sniff...sniff I'm so so soooooo sorry baby...I promised to take care of you and and WAHHHHHHHH!"** I cry hugging her, and she accepts it. This sweet cute adorable angel was left all alone. I wasn't there for her and for a moment at least no one else was I'm a terrible auntie!

**"Aunti no go blamin yerself…"** I could tell by her slurs that those medications were starting to take effect on her. ** "But-but but…"** She hugs me back, but her grips not tight. **"No no blame, luvs you…"** Baby girl goes limp finally gone off to peaceful la la land.

Sob...my makeup runs down my face but for once I don't care. My precious Angel needs me. I've decided to take over the company since my boss has been arrested, I'll make her the cutest clothes.

I'll take her shopping and make her feel better! It's time she gets some proper TLC. Starting with her getting some much needed rest. Hmmmm...oh wait...todays date is kogkdgkakykhhktg...PROM IS COMING UP!?

To be continued~

**Author Notes: Yay Deborah is in jail. Noooo Sheena lost an eye well the sight of it at least. And oh dear...Mia knows about prom...this will be fun~ SEND ME FAVS FOLLOWS REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-_Promise of A Lifetime_

**Author Notes: First off...I'm AN AUNTIE...AGAIN! BABY SERENITY IS MY FOURTH NIECE AND OF COURSE LIKE HER BIG SISTER AND COUSINS SHE'S SOOOO CUTE!**

Shishi: ...She reminds me of Auntie Mia so much right now it's scary *Shivers*

**Author: Which is exactly what I need since Mia's gonna be in this chapter...a lot~**

Kenten: Ahaha, Sheena also wants to make a shout out to some reviews she got,

pinkittwice54-** Everyone knows Sheena's not into shopping...they just don't care. Actually they're happy because she makes the perfect dress up doll :3**

ElizabethLifeStone- **Yes yes everyone is alive and intact, though Sheena can't see out of her eye, Kenten has a bandaged shoulder, as does Deborah but no one cares for her.**

Soooo yeah, I don't own mcl, music, fun things, just my crazy ideas ^_^ on with the show~

_Mia's P.O.V-The Rose Household_

**"Sheena sweetheart grab my the fabrics downstairs will you?"** Oh so so busy, let's see I need to set these fabrics pin, then sew then- **"Auntie can't you at least wait till eat breakfast. Your running yourself ragged."**

My little angel frowns at me but gives me my wonderful colors and patterns nonetheless. ** "But You know prom is coming up! I have so many things to do, so many requests to fill out. And you look cuter smiling baby."**

She sighs, the poor dear is right. Ever since we got home from the hospital, she's been taking care of me! She's had to take over the cafe so I could make all the dresses and tuxedos for my clients.

I want to stop but that would go against my duty as a tailor! Cuteness is my world, clothes are my passion and of which I must make the world connected by bows~ And prom, is the highlights of all teenage girls, a right of passage. And of which I will not let those girls down.

My stomach growls...ok, maybe I could use a break...and a snack. **"Here have some toast. You can work after you finish eating."** SNiff sNiff what a good girl. I munch out, while she types on her computer.

She says she's fine but I know she's lying. The incident with that dianna? Dora? Whatever that girls name is, it really shook her. She's refused to going to school...I found out she did that before and yet she says it's true this time.

And every once in a while I catch her holding her bandaged eye...I didn't argue with her when she told me she was gonna do online classes, I just couldn't...not after everything that's happened. ** "How's Kenny?"**

She pauses in her typing….A slight smile graces her lips awwww sooo kawaiii. **"He's ok, him and his friends are all going shopping for clothes for prom."** EHHHHH?! **"Why didn't they ask me?! I could make them something!" **

I'm whining...does it sound like I'm whining cause I'm definitely whining! I Stand up...or at least I try to, I end up slipping on one of my papers and fall. She sips her juice. **"And it's reasons like that that Kenten didn't want to ask you.**

**"You got enough clients demanding dresses and tuxes without him and his friends asking for it."** I protest or try to protest...she stops me sob...I wanted to give him something amazing! He and Sheena would look spectacular!~

**"Auntie...not that I mind you going into la la land, but one you need to eat and two...I'm not going to prom."** What...WHat...WHAT!? **"WHY!? YOU'D LOOK AMAZING GORGEOUS!"** She just has to go!

She raises an eyebrow at me, pointing to my toast I sulk eating it. **"Aunt Mia Kenten never asked me, and even if he did, I don't want to go to a school that basically betrayed me. **

**"There was a reason I decided to do online classes. And anyway, I don't want people to stare at my eye."** She covers it with her hand. My poor little Sheeny, and wait KENTEN NEVER ASKED HER?!

Knowing him he's either chickening out or he didn't want Sheena to go to that school either. But ugh! This is her once in a lifetime opportunity to dance the night away! And she's gonna miss it.

I finish eating before going back to my work. 3 hours later Sheena forces me on Another break...I was almost done though! With the first 10. ** "No pouting at me Auntie…"** I huff and eat the pasta she cooked for me, sniff still an angel~ The doorbell rings.

She rises from her seat. ** "I'll get it, you eat and if i catch you working when I come back without finishing your meal I'll tell Mr. F that you're grounded from your date with him."** NOOOOOOO MEANIE! Who's the guardian here...

i cry eating the delicious noodles with marinara sauce. EEEEEKKKKK Kenten and his friends are here. And some faces I'm not aware of. ** "Rosa, Alexy it's soooo good to see you!"** i glomp them, out of Sheena's friends these two are my favorite.

I see Sheeny sneak upstairs away from the group and my smile curves downward. She does this everytime someone she knows from school comes here(People come into my house and I work on all of the tailorings designs and requests here.)

Kenny stares at the top of the staircase. The only two who she greets and acts fine around are him and a little cutie pie named Ryan. Everyone else...even her friends she avoids like the plague.

**"So what can I do for you all~"** A ginger, who calls herself Iris seems to step forward. **"We're here for two reasons, first we were wondering if we could set up an appointment for dress and tuxedo measurements for prom."**

I nod and we work on a time slot, I'll meet them at Leigh's fashion boutique, do measurements, designs and such before making their outfits for prom which will take place a few weeks before their final fitting.

**"Oks~ So...what was the second thing you wanted?"** She hesitates for a minute, refusing to answer. **"We came to say sorry Sheena…"** My eyes bulge. So...why ask me? ** "I'm sorry but it's not up to me to say whether or not you can see her.**

**"She hasn't been the same, not since last year and frankly because of the things that went it made her worse. **

**"It doesn't surprise me that she refuses to see anyone. Wounds will heal but scars will forever remain and when the time comes she'll want to see you guys and accept your apology, but until then...it's best you give her space." **

The girls nod understandingly and they all leave...well Almost all of them. I am silently asked if he can see her and I nod. And he races up the stairs. ** "Nooooowwww where was I? Ohhhh yeah i need to do-"**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

I'm such a coward...they were all right there and I could only rush up to my room not saying anything other then my aunt being in the kitchen. I pull off the gauze taped to my face.

The cut has finally healed to the point where I barely need it wrapped but, all that I see through it is eternal darkness. In the mirror I see it's not the same deep green it was, but a pale mint.

It still throbs, reminding me of the abuse it's gone through, instead of colors and shapes I see nothing. Instead of salty clear tears, blood streaks my face. How can I look them in the eye and forgive both them and myself for what has happened?

**"Sheena you ok?"** Arms wrap around me and the scent of chocolate chip cookies fill the air. I lean back against his chest. **"I'm fine."** I snuggle into him. **"Then why does it sound that you're hurting?"**

Because I am Kenten…**"Because I can't face them...not yet."** Hopefully never, I don't want to hear their sorry's, I don't want to feel their hugs, I don't want to see their faces in shame, sadness, regret and sympathy.

I couldn't take it. He says nothing because he knows me, I don't have to say a word for him to understand. I'm turned around and he gently kisses my hurting eye. When I was at the hospital, constantly he would sneak out of his room just to apologize and hold me.

**"You going to prom?"** Time for me to break the silence. **"Yeah, Alexy and the others are dragging me, otherwise I'd spend the night with you. Actually I think they're trying to convince Mia to have you go."**

Yeah no not happening. **"I know Mia and Mr. F are gonna go out on a date so I'll be at your moms, she promised to give me some of her baking magic."** I giggle as he pouts at me. ** "Awwww now I really don't wanna go to prom!"** Too bad camo boy...too bad

_Time skip-Appointment at Leigh's store- 3rd P.O.V_

Leigh, Lysander's brother, Rosa's lover and one of the most popular stores in the country. His designs are fresh and creative much like his brother's music. Lately he's had a tornado of customers buying and renting all of his outfits and designs for prom.

And it's exactly the reason for his girlfriend, brother and all of their friends being here. A good friend of his and fellow tailor and clothes designer Mia Rose, is meeting them here so that this group of friends can have the most dazzling outfits ever!

But ehehe...there's a problem… Mia's not here yet. Castiel is slowly fuming, Alexy is listening to his music via rainbow headphones, Armin is playing mortal kombat. Everyone else are just hanging around waiting for the fabulous fashionista to arrive.

The door opens and to everyone's surprise, the woman's niece comes through the door. It's a great shock since she has been MIA after getting out of the hospital. A bag around her waist, she walks in.

Kim blinks before blurting out, **"Where's Mia?"** A sigh escapes the blond and white haired girl. ** "She was grabbing something on one of her dressers and it fell landing on her. Her hand specifically. **

**"She asked me to do the measurements and make the clothes in her stead."** Total dumbfound moment. Not only because of Mia being klutzy on the one day of the appointment but Sheena, no style, fashion Sheena is gonna do it instead.

So is it any surprise that Castiel and Kim laugh at the idea of it all. Nathaniel and Lysander tell the pair to quit it, that it was rude. Kim couldn't help but report. ** "Seriously though there's no way she can do it. **

**"She's got 2-3 months best. It would be tight even for Mia."** Castiel agrees neither noticing the angry tick marks growing rather large on said girls head. Kenten spots it though, doing his best to make her unclench her fists, and cool her head.

**"You expect me to believe that this little girl, is gonna make it, then you must be dreaming."** It's how they are. Sheena's response is a smirk, granted a pissed smirk but still it's a smirk.

**"Leigh get the guys measured in the boys changing rooms, ask them what they want. I'll do the same with the girls and meet you in ten. Hurry up before you guys waste my time." **

Another star struck moment. Worst part was she did it with an innocent smile. Everyone gets dragged. It was fairly easy as far as the guys. I mean they wanted a difference in color and type of tuxedo shoes corsage ect.

**"You really shouldn't have done that Castiel."** As he gets his measurements sorted out, Castiel huffs at the military soldier. ** "You can't possibly think she can do it."** His reply, a shrug.

**"If she says she can do it, she'll do it. She wouldn't agree to doing it otherwise."** Leigh jots down Nathaniel's color choices. **"Kenten how is she?" "Now? Right now she demands blood...no doubt Kims gonna suffer for that comment."**

At that point they finally hear shouting. **"OW WHAT THE HELL SHEENA THAT HURTS!"** All the guys cringe at the volume and reappear to the front desk. ** "HOLD STILL YOU BIG BABY! I'M NOT NICE LIKE MY AUNT SO SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"**

Sheena comes out with her eyes on fire a minute later to take Leigh's notes. She makes her way to the door. She looks over her shoulder with that angelic smile. ** "Your outfits should be done within a month or two.**

**"I'll do accessories and customizations after you guys look at them."** Despite that sweet smile the background shows flames...She took Kim and Castiel's teasing seriously...so she's accepted their challenge.

Kenten shakes his head with a sigh, patting Castiel's shoulder. **"Now see? This is what I warned you about, you had to piss her off. And now she's gonna make you not only eat your words but beg on your knees."**

Nathaniel raises his eyebrows at the cookie monster. ** "And you know this how?" "I've been friends with her since we were kids. Whenever we were bullied, she would always bite back twice as bad. She won't rest until she's satisfied."** Everyone pales…

None of them at the moment except Kenten of course are in her good books. So it may seem apparent that she may get her vengeance...but they don't have a choice do they have...

_Back At Sheena's house_

**"Like A Lady"** (Don't Own)

Sheena walks in, determined. She checks on her sleeping aunt, rebandaging her broken hand. Truth was Mia didn't ask her to take her place, but Sheena said she take care of it. And of which so she shall.

**I want to go insane**

**Just when I hear you're name**

**Even the thought of you**

**Should give me in a crazy mood**

**The thought of you and me doesn't leave my memory**

**I think that you should know**

**How to get me in you're flow**

**Make it to real love**

**Start it up and show that you could**

**And if you're going**

**Take it to the limit now**

**And show that your doing good**

Riley Leo and Tristan visit with Aoi and Crystal in tow. Remember when music played in the school during the showdown? Ironically It was Tristan. Treat me like a lady

**Like a boy should**

**And if I fall save me**

**Like a boy should**

**Treat me like a lady**

**Like a boy should**

**And if you amaze me**

**I know that I could**

**Love you like a girl should**

He hacked into the school systems, turned on the laptop in the teachers lounge that was right next to the speaker system. So it flew through the whole school without anyone being there. Had he not done that well...Sheena could've lost more then just her eye.

**Don't wanna mess around**

**Waiting till you find out**

**That I'm the one for you**

**Fiddling in you're dancing shoes**

**I need your feedback now**

**Just be a man somehow**

**Don't wait for centuries**

**Show what you've got up is weak**

They walk in to find clothes everywhere, a jungle. Going down into the basement they find Sheena looking over everything and anything as far as what was gathered from earlier. The boombox blasting.

**They getting showstopper heart rocker**

**Show that you could**

**And if you gonna take it to the limit now**

**Be sure that you do way good - so good - so good**

**Treat me like a lady**

**Like a boy should**

**Love me like crazy**

**Like a boy should**

**Treat me like a lady**

They ask her what's wrong, finding out the situation, they automatically ask to help. Of which she declines. Wanting to prove herself, and more importantly prove to others not to underestimate her.

**Like a boy should**

**And if you amaze me**

**I know that I could**

**Love you like a girl should**

Time passed by, Mia did all she could to help out her strong willed niece. No stone was left unturned. Each pattern, each color was analyzed and carefully worked with. Sheena refused to falter, if it wasn't perfect then it wasn't finished.

**Treat me lik lady**

**And I'll love ya like a girl should**

**Treat me lik lady**

**And I'll love you like a girl should**

Sheena's poor fingers suffered through this, she kept stabbing herself with the pins that was used. Her hands fumbled awkwardly trying to make the sleeves align during the stitching process

**And if you finally make it**

**I know we both could**

**Feel like Cristal lovers**

**Like boy a girl should**

**I just can't have wait for**

**Treating you good**

**And giving you the right love**

**Just like a girl should**

It was hard, every day she would help her aunt, make sure both of them ate their fill of food. Then she would proceed to do her school work via computer. Then she worked on the clothes till late at night. And this continued...for several weeks

**Treat me like a lady**

**Like a boy should**

**Love me like crazy**

**Like a boy should**

**Treat me like a lady**

**Like a boy should**

**And if you amaze me**

**I know that I could**

**Love you like a girl should**

But she did it. After 1 month 3 weeks and 5 ½ days it was done. Kim and Armin, Iris and Castiel, Alexy and Lysander, Melody and Nathaniel and lastly Kentens designs were finished. She even had time to do their shoes and final touch up accessories. Mia couldn't be prouder.

**Treat me lik lady**

**And I'll love ya like a girl should**

**Treat me lik lady**

**And I'll love ya like a girl should**

**Treat me like a lady**

**Like a boy should**

**Treat me like a lady**

**Like a boy should**

**Treat me like a lady**

**Like a boy should**

**And if you amaze me**

**I know that I could**

**Love you like a girl should**

One friend had total confidence in Sheena's work, everyone else were worried and doubting thing girl. But they got the call, they went through the streets. Meeting up and having their eyes gaze upon the pink house. They walk in…

To be continued~

**Author Notes: Done for now yay~ What will they find when they open the door and what other surprises are in store for our heroes?**

**Also Send me your baking recipes for delicious treats! I need them~ And if I like and use I will thank and well use lol. You will be mentioned in the author notes THANK YOU ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- **Part One** **Project Doll Dance**

**Author Notes: 2 Special Chapters! warning it's long**

_Alexy: I Knew it! What's it about tell me tell me tell me!_

Armin: Chill Alexy geez *plays game boy*

_Alexy: *Takes game boy*_

**Shishi: We are not repeating this *Takes game boy* Do disclaimers you two…**

_Armin/Alexy: Sheena does not own mcl, music ect ect_

Shishi: Also this apparently took place before the Deborah smackdown happened so please don't be confused.

**Author: ALSO GIVE ME DESSERT RECIPES PLEASE WILL LOVE YOU TO DEATH IF SO!**

_After School 3rd P.O.V-Iris_

**"Ugh where did you put your notebook Lys? I swear we need to put a tracking device on all of your stuff!"** Castiel Iris and Lysander are once more searching for the musical lyrics that rests hidden within pages.

They were all going to go over to Castiels house to work on some songs with Deborah before sending it to _**"Star Music Industries."**_ But that won't do unless they find the notebook which has all of the lyrics and music score.

That classroom has been flipped upside down when Iris finally finds it~ **"Aha it was under the teachers desk. Um Lys why was it under there?"** The victorian singer has no answers. But it's ok cause finally they can go!

But Iris Mysteriously vanishes...taking the notebook with her. **"GOD DAMMIT!"** Oh dear looks like our hot head punk, is fuming. He really needs more calcium in his diet. Because now they have to find the missing ginger.

_Kim_

Kim likes to do a lot of things after school. One of which isn't homework. Instead she plays a nice hardcore intense game of basketball with Dajan! 5 minutes to the clock score is 20-24 Dajan leading.

They play as if in the nationals. It's a tough match, and neither wish to lose. The final clock springs and...It goes in score being 23-24. Dajan won and Kim seethes with irritation. She hates losing.

**"Come now Kim, you nearly had him, no need to be angry."** Our little gardener from another school Jade, tries to sooth the girls pain. It doesn't work, she just stomps her way to her locker. Both guys in tow.

**"One day I'll take you down, Basketball boy!"** A chuckle escapes them. She grabs her stuff for the day, and they walk towards the door entrance. They turn a corner and well...pooof~ She's gone, vanish into thin air! Or so one would think.

_Sheena_

**"So you can't find your brother or Rosa?"** She frowns at her gamer friend. She confiscated his consols knowing that he'd be so wrapped up in playing he'd forget their conversation.

**"Yeah it's really weird, usually Alexy would text me or meet me up front. But he didn't do either. And Rosa's been missing since last block."** Curiouser and curiouser. They walk outside to find Kenten doing his daily training.

The blue eye twin grins at the girls blush. But who could blame her...she found her boyfriend outside, with no shirt doing curl ups and the like. The sun giving him a nice tan, and worse off...Armin just loves teasing the poor girl.

**"Something wrong Shishi?"** Kenten now noticing the pair rises up from the floor and puts his shirt back on. Poor Sheena bites her lips and pretends to look at the beautiful scenery before her.

He places a light kiss on his girlfriends forehead, before fist bumping Armin. **"What's up guys?"** Finally back on track and not thinking of how much Ken Ken Kun changed, answers. **"Searching for Alexy and Rosa. Haven't seen them all day."**

From two to three, what is it that we will see? They explore the school, not finding a single hair. But now it is time for a scare. The trio split into one and search the rooms. Not realizing their doom

A scream is heard for it was Sheena. Both boys find the room she checked empty and went into a panic. They smack into Castiel, Lysander, Dajan and Jade. All of which were doing the exact same thing as them.

Another scream was heard, in the direction of the sewing room. They open the door, to find something they found both shocking and funny. **"What did I do to deserve this."** Her hands are tied...and Rosa is…

**"It's time we finally show off that body of yours Sheena. Sweatpants do you no good."** She's throwing clothes upon clothes on the dancer. She's buried...underneath it all. Alexy comes out. **"Rosaaaaaaa Looky looky~ Don't they look fantastic!?" **

Well we found Iris and Kim...Iris is now wearing a highlow dress in red and purple. 2 inch heels, and her normal braid released. Her hair flowing down. Kim has been forced into a black and silver corset shirt with a dark blue micro mini skirt. She's got high knee boots on.

A Double thumbs up. **"Excellent Alexy! Now you do Sheena while I do their makeup." **The green eyed beauty is taken by the smurf with glee. She tried to flee but he put her over his shoulder. **"Roger Roger!~"**

All the guys are just...you know they don't even want to ask...but Lysander being the bravest of them all decides to. **"What is going on?"** He gets into a tackle hug by Rosa. ** "Ohhhh Lyzzy~ Glad you and the rest of the boys are here~**

**"Remember I told you me and Alexy had that project to do for the sewing club? Well we decided to use three of our favorite dancing stars, dress them up and make a video of their performances~"**

So basically, Rosa and Alexy wanted to dress them up and record their dancing. So they kidnapped them. Sheena unaware of what was going on shrieked and fought back which is why they were able to hear her scream and not Kim or Iris.

**"Ow Darn you Alexy let go of me!" "NOOOO Not until you wear these adorable clothes! You need to drop the Long sleeve t's and sweatpants!"** In the other room which is hidden off with curtains a war has broken through.

3 minutes of this go down, till finally **"YESSSSS I WON! Now come out and meet your audience…" **She's dragged, she lost the fight and is now. Cu-ute. A green and black ballerina dress with a jewel center. Ballet flats and a emerald necklace.

**"Ohhhhhh how adorable...now get over here and let me do your makeup."** Once more a struggle ensues this time Rosa turns into a red eyed medusa...scaring the crap out of everyone.

**"Good girl!"** Makeup makeup Sheena's getting makeup~ But Everyone looking at the girl. Now see's what she was trying to hide. There are marks all over her body. White lines, scars. Her arms and legs are covered in them, her hands and feet weren't given an exception.

Rosa asks the girl if she wants them covered with makeup as well. And the doll refuses, shaking her head. Before finally standing up. ** "Well let's get this done and over with. Iris you do your song first. Todays dancing Theme is 'Feminism."**

to be continued~

**Author Notes: Part 1 done yay~ Originally this was gonna be one giant chapter but I hate really long chapters!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- **Part Two ****Project Doll Dance**

**Author Notes: Kk Time to keep going~ I probably won't do another chappy for another day or two and cause I'm stubborn i'm gonna set up this **

Shishi: Do not own MCL Music lyrics and ect ect. This takes place before Deborah incident Enjoy~

**Never Underestimate A Girl**(Don't own)

They make their way to the basement, camera is ready to roll. Aoi and Crystal went on a 2 day field trip with their class so they won't be back~ Iris chooses her song and the music plays

**It takes a girl to understand**

**Just how to win**

**She knows...She can**

**I think it's clear**

**Who wears the pants**

**What boy...could stand...a chance**

Flying solo she does her moves eager to prove herself. A lot of people call her nice and understanding but they also know she's naive as well. A trait she hopes to outgrow. She's in the sidelines always watching never doing. Today this is her moment.

**She makes it look easy**

**In control completely**

**She'll get the best of you...every single...time**

**Thought by now you'd realize you should**

The guys stay and watch the performance. Castiel is among them. You know, Castiel has been friends with Deborah and Iris for a long time, but he dates Deborah, lately though they've been having relationship trouble.

**[Chorus]**

**Never underestimate a girl**

**Gets anything she wants**

**She's never gonna stop**

**(You know it...we know it)**

**Never underestimate a girl**

**She's always got a plan**

**The world is in her hands**

Iris has always been there for him, she's always wanted nothing more then to see him happy even if it meant her own unsatisfactory ending. He has his good and bad traits as does everyone else, but he always has a soft spot for his friendly ginger.

**She got the lipstick**

**Puts it together**

**Boys have it good**

**But girls have it better...(watch out)**

**Your secretary might**

**End up your boss**

**Whether you...really like it...or not**

Deborah and Iris are practically sisters, they talk about almost everything to each other. Iris never told her friend of her feelings for Castiel so it was no surprise when she found out the two were dating. It hurt, but she didn't mind.

**She makes it look easy**

**In control completely**

**She'll get the best of you... every single...time**

**That's right...no no no you should**

Everyday now Deborah tries her utmost best to convince her and him to leave together and perform as a duet instead of a band. She wants to leave Iris and Lysander behind. Which is what Castiel refuses to do.

**[Chorus]**

**Never underestimate a girl**

**Gets anything she wants**

**She's never gonna stop**

**(You know it...we know it)**

**Never underestimate a girl**

**She's always got a plan**

**The world is in her hands**

Iris was heartbroken to hear such a thing. She wants to be selfish, he wants him to stay. It only a matter of time before he loses the battle. She always wins in their fights. It's one of the reasons why she joined the dance club, to take her mind off things and to keep her busy.

**She might be the president**

**Make all the rules**

**Don't try to win the game**

**You're only gonna lose**

**Now girls you know we got it**

**Got it going on**

**We've been trying to tell them all along**

**Listen up guys**

**Take a little sound advice**

She may not be an angel of a singer she may not be a genius of a guitar player. But...she refuses to falter. One day maybe Castiel will see her. And not Deborah, but right now all she can do is listen to the music, and let go. Taking in all of Sheena's advice she lets loose finishing her performance, hoping he'll see.

**[Chorus]**

**Never underestimate a girl**

**Gets anything she wants**

**She's never gonna stop**

**(You know it...we know it)**

**Never underestimate a girl**

**She's always got a plan**

**The world is in her hands**

And he does...everyone claps for Iris as she takes her bows. She sits down taking a drink from her water bottle. Not noticing the crimson boys stare. Now it's Kims turn, she picks her tunes and heads to the center of it all.

**Take A Hint**(Don't Own)

**Is it any surprise she would choose this song?**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la**

In a way this song fits her pretty good. It kinda reflects her life up until now. Her feelings even though she says she's too tough to deal with that crap.

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**

**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the...**

Everywhere she went since she hit puberty she's had guy after guy coming up to her and say that he wants to go on a date with her. And every time she would flat out reject the guy. They weren't the guy she liked so she refused to even think about dating them.

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**

**You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth**

**And that is when it started going south**

**Oh!**

She's gone to parties and things would get crazy but never did she lose herself. There was one guy she really liked and crushed on for years and that was Dajan. They acted like brother and sister, he would tease her and piss her off and vice versa but they cared.

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

But he kinda broke her when she found out that not only was he into guys like Alexy but he already had a boyfriend. Jade, another good friend of hers. She shrugged it off, not caring. But she did like him, but she would move on, it wouldn't stop her.

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**Oh!**

The same ole same ole guys were asking her out and she just kept giving them the hand. Not wanting to deal with them. The she met another guy. A guy who though seemed like a nerd, wasn't that bad.

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

He is a gamer, he is a twin and his name in Armin. They play videogames they munch out on junk food and have fun. But she wondered. Would he say no to her if she asked him out. Would she be heartbroken again?

**What about "No" don't you get?**

**So go and tell your friends**

**I'm not really interested**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and**

**You'll be gone**

Her answer was given when he came to her house one night. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit. He wore a tux, had flowers and on his nintendo DS he had written on his animal crossing game. "Would you go to prom with me?"

**One**

**Get your hands off my...**

**Two.**

**Or I'll punch you in the...**

**Three.**

**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

Prom was several several months away...but he knew how many guys liked Kim, so he got up the courage after his pep talk with his friends. Alexy and Rosa got him looking snazzy. Lysander and Kenten told him to get the flowers. And Sheena gave him the most important advice of all.

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Woah!**

She told him…"Ask her out in your own way Armin. There's no reason to ask her unless you do it the way you know you can." So he did, he spent nearly an hour creating a design on his game, along with the question just for her. Her response...a kiss and a million yesses. She thought it was a nerdy, but sweet gesture.

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

Clappity clap clap clappity clap~ Another awesome video! Now it's Sheena's turn and she has to find a good song that has to do with girl 's strength and independence. Then...she's got it. Let the music play

**Goodbye**(Don't Own)

**Am I supposed to put my life on hold**

**Because you don't know how to act?**

**And you don't know where your life is going?**

No clue why but she always liked this song. And in a way, it gave her strength after waiting for Kenten for all those years. She would listen to it and other music whenever she was feeling down.

**Am I supposed to be torn apart**

**Broken-hearted in a corner cryin'?**

**Pardon me if I don't show it**

**I don't care if I never see you again**

**I'll be alright**

**Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together**

**But either way baby, I'm gone**

No matter how many times she fell to the ground she always picked herself right back up whether or not someone was there supporting her.

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**

**Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'**

**I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag**

**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it**

**Sing!**

When she came to this school seeing Camo boy for the first time in 6 years, she was angry she was hurting but...she still loved him she was soft like that. She still saw the sweetheart he was as a kid, but he matured, he became a better person for that,

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Hey hey hey, goodbye**

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Hey hey hey, goodbye**

**Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you**

**I know you like the long do**

**Had to switch my attitude up**

He had told her...just a few days prior that...he still hasn't forgiven himself for leaving her. It was neither his nor her fault, but he felt responsible. He still loved her even after all that time. He could've easily found a girlfriend...but he waited.

**Thinkin' of changin' up how I ride**

**No more on the passenger side**

**Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it**

He was mad at her too...he didn't want to believe all of her kind words her hugs and smiles were a lie. So after speaking with her that first day, he was relieved, confused and just...hopeful.

**I don't care if I never see you again**

**I'll be alright**

**Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together**

**But either way baby, I'm gone**

He wanted to hold her, kiss her, make her his and vice versa. But he was afraid, she still seemed as she was as a kid, but, she was also different. She was hiding things things she didn't want known. The scars on her were a good example.

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**

**Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'**

**I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag**

**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it**

**Sing!**

When she confessed to him, he nearly leaped in joy. He promised to take her on all sorts of dates, he'd make it up to her for all the time they missed out. But to her it didn't matter where they were. It was an adventure of a lifetime~

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Hey hey hey, goodbye**

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Hey hey hey, goodbye**

**H-hey, h-hey**

**H-hey, goodbye**

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**

**Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'**

**I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag**

**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it**

**Sing!**

He was lucky...most guys in his shoes would never get a chance as he did. He lost her once when he left for military school. But he found her again, even though she suffered for it. He would always stay there right by her side.

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Hey hey hey, goodbye**

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Hey hey hey, goodbye**

She may not want a knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet and go to a place of paradise. But finding a lost love who loves and cherishes her. Helping her when she needs it is more then enough.

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Hey hey hey, goodbye**

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Hey hey hey, goodbye**

**Goodbye!**

A bow and round of clapping. **"And that's all folks~"** The camera shuts off, the girls go back to their original clothing. And they part their ways. Always hand in hand. We all wish things like this could never change, but not everything is perfect.

(remember this is before Deborah incident) But they'll muddle through...they always do.

To be continued~

**Author Notes: OK~ hope you guys enjoyed that! Now please please please give me Dessert recipes so I can use them for next chappy! Brownies, cookies, cakes pies I don't care send me things!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-**Stylin Princess**

**Author: -_-' ...mmmm**

Castiel: What's her problem?

**_Shishi: Not many people pm her desserts_**

Alexy: That's a crime!

**Author: *eats Ice cream* Sob...I don't ask for too much...do I?**

Castiel: Yes…

Everyone else: No

**Author: *smacks Castiel* I don't own my candy love And thank you for those that care for my story ^_^ also I still desire them but… i was hoping to use some for this chapter**

_Previously on Dreaming of Memories_

_One friend had total confidence in Sheena's work, everyone else were worried and doubting thing girl. But they got the call, they went through the streets. Meeting up and having their eyes gaze upon the pink house. They walk in…_

_Present-3rd P.O.V_

One step in...and trapped for all eternity. That was how big a mess the house was in. Usually the girly house was sparkly clean, to the point where the slightest light could make it shine.

But today, and yesterday and most likely tomorrow till the summer love season(prom) ends it shall stay as the house of clothes and colors. Kenten sighs, questioning how Sheena and Mia could live in such a state and walks in.

The boys especially sweat drop at the chaos. They hear a loud yawn and find Auntie coming down the slide? Steps? Eh go with it, point is she comes down to meet her visitors. **"Welcome darlings how are you this fabulous day?"**

Even tired she is still a bubbly optimistic diva~ Nathaniel the prince of being polite, (Lysander the King) replies to the purple haired designer. **"We're fine. Is Sheena here? She said the outfits for prom would be done today."**

Remembering the date now fully awake she jumps for joy(recall she's still injured) **"Ohh Yes Yes YES! Sheena had finished just this morning and is now resting~ Well at least I think she is. If you want you could check to see if she's in her room. "**

The group quietly make their way up the spiral staircase. Doing their best not to slip and fall back to the bottom. Mia shouts upwards. "If she's not up there then she's in the basement~" That info would've been nice before everyone made their way to the top.

And of course no SheenSheena in sight...high ho high ho back down we go. So of which they descend down the scary dark steps of the basement. It was nothing like the bright cheerful rooms up above.

It was creepy medieval style. With layers and layers of rooms you'd think it was a maze or dungeon. However Castiel flipped the lights and you could now see. Plush velvet blood red carpeting, stone walls. Clean and sharp weapons hanging around.

Plenty of space and beautifully designed. **"From the looks of it we'll Never find Sheena down here…"** There was even a map at the final step to the cellar and that won't be too helpful(the group argued where she could be gamers room, music room, ect ect)). But then they heard light breathing.

Following that sound after everyone got the hint to shut up. They arrive to a completely different room. It was smaller then some of the other grander parts of the house, there was a couch, a bed, a wardrobe, tv, desk, you name it.

Laying on the couch was our missing tailor. Her hair wasn't confined by her hair ties so it spread under her like vines. No blanket was covering her since it had dropped to the floor long after she fell asleep.

Curled up, her breathing soft. A red tie being the only thing clutched in her hand. No one makes a sound. Kenten was very tempted to chuckle at the scene. He always thought she was cute but watching her sleep so peacefully.

What could he say she looked absolutely adorable. He walks over to her and drapes the blanket around her. Mentally laughing as she snuggles deeper into the couch instinctively grabbing said cloth of fuzziness.

From there he noticed a leading trail of clothes and scraps to yet another room. He walks in and nearly does a double take. Manikins covered in elegant beautiful designs stand proud and tall in the centers of area.

So impressed at the work...they had yet to notice they weren't alone. That is until a chuckle escapes her. **"You guys can stop acting like a fish outta water. They are yours you know."** Smirking...pleased at their reactions.

Camo boy raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. He was sure she was asleep. Alexy and Rosa sprint to the creations. Gleefully examining every stitch. **"Squeeee this is gorgeous~ It fits so well with Iris's hair color!" "I know and Eeeeekkk! This outfit was made for Lyzzy it's his style and he'll look amazing in it!"**

Leaving those two to their shrieking all but Kenny follow their lead. Examing what they'll be wearing to prom. Kenten doesn't care about that. Not when the one he loves and vice versa is in front of him.

_Kenten's P.O.V_

**"When did you wake up? If you were sleeping."** Another smile, **"Hmmmm after you guys left the room I was in. Oh and aren't you guys gonna try those on? They still need to be fitted."**

We heeded her suggestion, trying on our tuxes. I never liked these kinds of things even when I was a kid. They seemed too formal and tight for my taste. At least in military school the uniforms we wore could let us move.

I came out with the rest of the guys. Girls hadn't come out yet. Surprisingly the suit fit me perfectly, I could actually walk in it. And from the sounds of the guys they were impressed to.

What I thought was cooler was the fact that none of us wore the same thing .Sheena knowing how much Alexy loved colors got him into a navy blue suit with a white and neon blue bow tie. Lys is wearing a black suit with a matching blue tie.

Castiel is wearing a red dress shirt with a black jacket(is that leather?)And white tie. Nathaniel is going penguin style, white suit, black tie. Armin is in a gray suit with a green and white striped tie.

Like Castiel I'm wearing a dress shirt, it's white, I have a black suit no tie though. Sheena leans against the doorframe smiling. **"Well Castiel, any issues for this novice tailor?"** Her arms are crossed, she's waiting.

He snorts at her before grinning. **"Not bad Rose."** She mock bows, accepting the compliment. The girls take this moment to come out. Sheena….wow. The girls matched their dates so well. I don't really know how to describe these dresses.

_Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Kim is wearing knee high silver strapped dress with a green starburst pattern combined with ankle high boots. Rosa is wearing a light violet and plum strapless dress that goes a little lower then her thighs. She's also got 3 inch black heels with a purple bow on each.**

**"Iris is wearing a sweetheart neckline floor length white dress with a red/pink/purple splatter pattern,**(Author Note:my cousin in real life wore a dress like that I loved it! I wore a dress similar to kims when I went to prom but it was floor length and blue~ People said I looked like cinderella) **with red 1 inch heels."**

**"For Melody I gave her cuffed straps for her shoulders. Her dress is similar to Iris but has a sea blend of of blues and greens, with white ballet flat shoes with sparkles. In addition each lady has a colored feather rose hairpiece to match their dresses."**

I tug each guy to their respected date. You all can guess who's with who. And all but Rosa(Leigh is going but he already had his suit ready) and Kenten(doesn't have a date, because a certain girlfriend isn't going.)

**"One last thing…"** I walk towards Ken Ken-Kun and I work efficiently as his tie is perfectly placed. I fell asleep forgetting I still had his tie in my hand but now. With it's rightful owner, I step back and nod my head.

I thought they looked great but it's not up to me. **"Well guys scale 1-10**(1 being horrified...must burn, and 10-perfection) **How'd I do?"** Suddenly they all give me score cards...where'd those come from…?

Rosa- 10000000000~ *heart*

Alexy- Infinity! :3

Armin-13

Castiel- 9.5

**(Author's Note: Really Castiel...really? -_-' give me a break.)**

Lysander-10

Nathaniel: 10

Kim: 9.8 (just to be funny~)

**(Author Notes: … …*eats ice cream* must put kim on hate list)**

Kenten/Iris/Melody: 10

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Wonderful, if you guys have no issues**(ignoring Kim and Castiel) **you're free to go and take them home."** She is thanked yada yada yada she goes back to bed. And everyone stays for lunch...and for Sheena's secret…

Mia tells them everything. 1 year ago, Deborah after being placed in custody for a minor crime. Was brought to Sheena's home, where her parents who were defense attorneys. Deborah seizing an opportunity killed the guard in charge of her and Sheena's parents.

The eldest of 4 stumbling in at the wrong time tried to make her sisters flee only to be caught and threatened by Deborah's partner who was also to be charged for a minor crime. Each one was tied up and tortured.

Eventually Sheena was the only one who remained. Dealing with trauma, blood loss and wounds that she'd never truly be able to recover from. Hair strands turned white, and scars covered her body.

Never truly wanting to see her scars and suffered from slight amnesia. She moved on. She recovered for the most part and moved on. Only to suffer at the hands of Deborah a year later. Becoming partially blind with a new series of never fading wounds.

In some way shape or form the group were ashamed...guilty. They desperately wanted to do something to make up for the way she was treated. Even if some of them committed no wrong doings to the girl, they still felt like they needed to make it up to her.

_Time skip-Prom night, Sheena's P.O.V_

**"And that's how you make chocolate icing."**(Thank you ElizabethLifeStone) Wow that only took a minute. Mrs. Jacobs is an amazing baker~ Kenten left about 20 minutes ago so he could go to prom.

Alexy and Rosa promised me millions of zillions of pictures. I'll admit I did wanna go, just because Ken Ken was quite handsome in the suit I made for him. He seemed a bit sad when Alexy and Rosa dragged him out tonight. **"-na? Sheena dear?"** I Shake my thoughts away.

She looks at me with a slight frown.** "Are you sure you're ok? Your hands must be hurting."** Oh...yeah. The only downside to making everyones stuff was my fingers. I kept stabbing myself with the pins and I nearly got my fingers caught on the sewing machine.

The moment Kenten saw the bandages he immediately wanted to look at them. He kissed each wound and apologized before rebandaging my hands. I smile at the kind baker. **"I'm fine, just dying for some sugary goodness~"**

_3rd P.O.V_

They both laugh. While Sheena puts the cookies and cake in the oven, Mrs. J gets a text from the hospital. **"Sheena?"** The girl listens setting the time,** "Hmm?" "An emergency happened at work and they're short on hands. Would you mind if I leave?"**

A smile was the mother's only reply, a slight kiss to the forehead(hey they're practically family) and off the nurse goes. Sheena's smile fades, with a sigh she goes to read her manga "_**Prince of Tennis.**_"(no sue no own)

She didn't know much of the sport but hey the artwork is awesome. Just waiting for her sweet treats to finish. Unaware of the secret plan in motion. The doorbell goes ding song on the girl of which she reluctantly puts her book down.

Upon opening the wooden door comes Aoi? **"What's up?"** She grins holding a bag in her hand presenting it. **"Mia wanted me to have you try on the dress she made you awhile back. You may not be going to prom, but she wants you to wear it. I promised her pics~"**

Ok does anyone else question how Aoi knew where Sheena would be?(Remember she's at the Jacobs household) Not taking no as an answer our optimistic messenger and deliverer marches her way into the house(breaking and entering?)

Sheena's thrown into the bathroom with the outfit. **"Tell me when you are ready~"** You could just hear the grin crawling on Aoi's face. What Sheena didn't know was the fact that-

**"Ok Aoi I'm coming out…"** Wow that was fast...I expected Sheena to put up some struggle while I the narrator explain the situation but I guess you readers will have to find out the hard way.

**"Squeee you look fantastic Sheena~ You're such a doll!"** She came out in a black and white floor length strapless dress. The bodice was beaded and the dressed flowed down to her toes in a pleated pattern. It made her feel more feminine and shaped her body perfectly. **"Why am I wearing this again?"**

**"Because you look beautiful and I need to ask you something?"** Ok...um yeah aha that was not Aoi. It was Kenten who snuck in while Aoi distracted our favorite human dress up doll. He never went to prom with his friends(though they really wanted him to)

Him, Aoi Mia and the rest of the group decided that Sheena deserve some fun time. So he left, got a bunch of pretty rainbow feather flowers and came back just in time to find his girlfriend in the dress that enhanced her already beautiful self.

She gasped blushed and looked away all within 3 seconds. He takes her hand and turns her face towards him, no longer can she look away. **"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"** She smiles, her first date with her boyfriend.

To be continued

Author I'm making my stories so long omg sooo much work! Send me loves~ ANd sorry it took so long


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-**A Night Of Paradise**

**Author Notes: Yay weekend...I had work today and I'm lazy and oh who cares how I feel I got reviews fans and followers...soon I'll have 5oo readers Kyaaaa~**

_Shishi: Kenten and I are going on a date *eyes sparkle* Yay~_

**Author: Yes...your first official date...best make it a memorable one ^_^**

_Shishi: You're gonna do something aren't you..._

**Author: Naturally :3 I don't own mcl music and anime *+* I wish I did...**

_3rd P.O.V_

First date...how wondrous~ They went out on a walk or had lunch together but not yet gone on a legit special date. And what better time then the night of prom. The time of romance and enchantment.

First our smooth (nervous, excited) romeo takes his happy juliet to a fancy (and I mean fancy) restaurant. He reserved the table beforehand so no lines for them. Being seated the waiter takes their drinks and alone they are.

**"When did you plan this camo boy? I thought you were going to prom with everyone else."** She plays with her napkin a little embarrassed. Shena had no idea that her boyfriend had planned this.

He grins at her, _'She's so cute~'_ **"Remember a couple of weeks ago after you gave us the clothes for prom?"** A nod on her end. "**You went to bed but we(Being me and the rest of the group) stayed and talked to Mia. We know...about what happened that night."**

Our princess's eyes widen as she takes a deep breath. _ 'So...they know.'_ She wasn't surprised...sooner or later if not her aunt or Mr. F then Sheena herself would've told them what happened. Her memory was now as clear as water. No more fuzzies.

She was so lost in thought she almost missed 2 important words out of her boyfriends mouth...luckily for her she heard it. **"I'm sorry."** The napkins drops from her clutch. Her eyes still away from his emerald orbs.

**"There is no reason to apologize. You weren't there, you weren't responsible for it."** She still grieves for her family's lives, her sibling especially. They didn't deserve to die in such a long agonizing and frightening way.

**"I should've been there though...had I'd argued with my dad. Had I'd come see instead I'd-" **His guilt skyrocketed. He became stronger to protect her, but in his leave to get stronger she suffered.

Sheena already aware of what he;s trying to say cuts him off. In a soft whisper she stops him **"Had you come see me I would have watched you die before me as well. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over."**

Out of habit she rubs her hands. She can feel the change of texture of her skin. She wore no gloves so her hands were out in the open, revealing her scars. She hated Deborah...she caused the scars in her life both mental and physical.

Kenten noticing grabs her hand and kisses it, pressing his lips on the white jagged lines. **"It doesn't make the guilt I feel any less Sheena...I love you. And even at the gym when I saw Deborah aim her gun on you…"**

He moves his other hand rubbing the side where her blind eye lays. She angles are head loving the gentleness of his fingers. **"...I still couldn't do anything. I was as helpless as when I was the dorky shrimp Kenny."**

The waiter takes that opportunity to interrupt them. They receive their Coca cola and mountain dew. A pad and paper appears and they're asked for their orders. Due to their conversation...neither looked at their menus…

Sheena being fast orders the beef chow mein(Yum) with white rice. While writing down the orders the waiter is stalled. Giving camo boy the chance to glance over the menu. **(Author Notes: It's an eat anything place, I just chose asian cuisine. It also doesn't help that I'm hungry.)**

**"I'll have the veggie noodle soup."** Off the employee goes. Back to business. Kenten...trying to gain the confidence he had earlier. Decides to continue. **"Sheena-I-I want to be there for you.**

**" You've always been there for me and I just want to be the guy you deserve."** He said it...he actually said it and without blushing, bonus. He finally sees Sheena's eyes but he can't tell what she's feeling.

The eyes that he was once able to see and read so clearly are now murky and hidden. But even so he still knows her, she's still the girl he knew and fell in love with. Even without her eyes to express her feelings there's still that bond and connection.

She sighs grabbing his hand the same way he did with her and rubs small circles with her thumb staring him straight in the eye. **"There's no reason for you to be…because I already love you for who you are. You are already the one i deserve."**

Annnnndddddd Let the blush flourish within his cheeks~ She giggles. And the food has arrived. They thank their waiter and commence to eating, Kenten Very glad for the distraction eats and tries to calm his rapidly beating heart.

_'She's able to make me go crazy even after all these years…'_ Both plates are picked clean in a matter of minutes(whoa they were hungry) The money and tip are placed on their table and off they go out the door. Next they arrive at the park.

**Author Notes: Music won't actually be playing to the characters but eh I like music so music shall play!)**

**In my life**(Don't own but love it by S3RL)

**In my life...**

Then a walk to the park...The stars are glittering the crescent moon shining. It's peaceful, the wind blazes through...not too strong to blow our couple away but enough for Sheena's dress and hair to flow.

**Your face (your face)**

**Your touch (your touch)**

**I love you very much (so much)**

**I hold (I hold)**

**You tight (you tight)**

**And squeeze through the night**

Both walk in silence. It was of content rather than awkwardness. Through the corner of his eye he looks at his girlfriend, amazed that she's his. He stares at her dress. It was a sway of black and white, it was strapless to show her smooth shoulders. It wraps tightly along her chest and waist before fluttering down to her feet. A pair of sandals cover her feet. Her hair(thanks to his mom) has soft curls instead of wavy. A rainbow feather rose rests behind her ear.

**But when (but when)**

**You leave (you leave)**

**All I can do is dream (I dream)**

**Of when (of when)**

**We kiss (we kiss)**

**'Cause you're the one I miss**

She was always beautiful to his eyes, both in appearance and personality. Even when he looked like a nerd and clung to her(which he now embarrassedly regrets) she was never snobby or mean to him. Always the friendly protector. He was always astounded as to why she chose him to be her friend and now lover. She was herself and honest, so he stopped her at the edge of a cliff.

**In my life, I have seen**

**That there's nothing close to being**

**Without you, by my side**

**'Cause I need you in my life**

**[2X]**

She smiles at him and his heart is ready to break out of his chest. He asks her. **"Why did you choose me?"** The wind sweeps across our pair, whiplashing causing Sheena to slightly stumble. Kenten grabs her and moves her away from the edge and hugs her.

**In my life...**

**In my life, I have seen**

**That there's nothing close to being**

**Without you, by my side**

**'Cause I need you in my life**

**[2X]**

She replies to him. ** "Because you were brave...you were strong."** Ken looks at her in confusion. He was never strong or brave as a child. In fact it was the complete opposite. That's one of the reasons why his dad wanted him in military school. **"I don't understand."**

**Your face (your face)**

**Your touch (your touch)**

**I love you very much (so much)**

**I hold (I hold)**

**You tight (you tight)**

**And squeeze through the night**

She laughs, to her it was so obvious. **"Even when you were bullied no matter how many times they threw you down you got right back up Ken Ken-Kun. You didn't flee despite wanting to, you didn't fight back but you didn't submit either. You stayed true to yourself. You faced your bullies even when you knew they would beat the crap out of you. You may've known but to me you were alway strong. I loved you for it as I do now." **

**But when (but when)**

**You leave (you leave)**

**All I can do is dream (I dream)**

**Of when (of when)**

**We kiss (we kiss)**

**'Cause you're the one I miss**

He can only blink he never thought he was brave. Yeah he got up and tried to stop the jerks who beat him and yes he didn't run away. But that wasn't courage, that wasn't being strong. To our soldier it was acceptance. So he tells her this, of which she shakes her head. Disagreeing with him, she locks her lips with hers.

**In my life...**

He shuts up, ending their argument and kissing her back. Wind once more picks up, this time sending the loves back a few inches. The cliff is beautiful but dangerous...because the wind...and instability of the ground, makes it easy for people to fall.

**In my life, I have seen**

**That there's nothing close to being**

**Without you, by my side**

**'Cause I need you in my life**

**[2X]**

Their passionate kiss was interrupted as the ground beneath them collapses. Relying on instinct Kenten pushes Sheena on top of him. He takes the impact, both are alive and unharmed...but Our cookie monster will be sore for a while and both are covered in scrapes and bruises. **"Not how I was expecting our date to end."**

**In my life...**

Despite it all Kenten chuckles and decides to lighten his girlfriends mood. ** "Yeah but on the bright side this is the second time you fallen for me~" **She snorts and slightly nudges him.

**"Unbelievable, you and your lame puns. Come on lets get you home...hopefully Aoi didn't let our treats turn to charcoal."** She helps him up(for the record the cliff only went a couple feet...that's why they're fine.)

They walk home, their clothes are ruined and despite the um...crumbling end. The date was perfect, certainly a night of paradise. **"Hey Sheena?" "Hm?"** She looks at him. ** "I feel like we forgot something."** She nods agreeing. But they don't know what.

_Jacob's Household._

**"Sheena I'm home, how did the- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! WHERE'S SHEENA!?"** Oh yeah...Kenten didn't tell his mom about his secret date plan with Sheena...and Shishi not knowing couldn't tell her whoops.

Uh oh….poor Kenten, he's screwed when he gets home~ It was worth it...maybe

To be continued

**Author Notes: Watcha think? Good I certainly thought so ^_^ Next chappy will be on the other guys viewpoints. We're gonna experience prom…(yayyyy….Nooooooooooo last time I experienced prom, my food got taken away I killed my feet because i wore and danced in 2 inch heels. Did I mention I was up till 2? Anyways Thank you and stay tuned~**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-**Prom Party**

**Author Notes: What happened at prom while Ken ken an Shishi went on the date? Time to find out ^_^ now who should my victims be…also have been having a rotten week so sorry for the delay**

Shishi: Glad to know its not me this time but really you made me and Kenten fall down a cliff...on our first date…

**Author Notes: It was memorable wasn't it :3 And besides you didn't get hurt.**

Riley: You do realize you're arguing with yourself since she's your creation….

**Author: You're mine too...so vanish!**

Riley: Nooooooooo *fades*

_Shishi: She owns no mcl music or anime._

_` Time rewind Jacob's Household-3rd P.O.V_

**"Bye mom, bye Sheena."** Kenten closes the door behind him, sighing. He's glad he was able to keep his trap shut. It's the night of prom, and originally the cookie lover was going with his and his girlfriend's friends.

Instead though he's going to surprise his girl by showing up with flowers and taking her on their first ever date. A pleasurable warmth spread through his veins at the thought, he has everything planned out...he just has to get a few things and then-

**"Come on Kenny~ Stop daydreaming about your girl and get in the car!"** He enters the opened car. Alexy took shotgun with Lys taking the wheel so Kenten is stuck in the back with Nathaniel and Armin.(Castiel took his motorcycle so he could go pick up Iris)

Alexy turns around facing our military sweetheart. **"Sooooo does she suspect you?" "Nope and I plan to keep it that way. Lys if you could drop me off at that flower shop I'd appreciate it."** Our victorian man nods and does as asked.

Alexy and Armin curious try to interrogate him on his secrets to woo Miss Rose. But he's keeping his trap shut tight. He'll pick up the feather flowers he ordered from the shop. Meet Aoi and Tristan, from there he'll get a ride from them, go to his house.

Aoi will enter the house force Sheena to wear the dress and Boom he'll ask her...well that was the idea anyway, he hopes he can pull it off. Reaching his destination Kenten hops out of the car thanking Lysander, while the rest of his friends wish him luck.

They drive off. Heading to their prom, which took place at Crystal Lake.(Heard this name from my mom and I was like using it don't own name sounds awesome) They drove in silence, just a bundle of nerves...well Armin and Nathaniel at least.

Lysander and Alexy were rather excited of the upcoming event after waiting so long it was finally here! A turn and drive down the hill and there it was. A fancy restaurant settled next to a lake so clear so blue that it fits it's name perfectly.

Parking the car all the guys stretch their limbs, they were early so they could get a good parking spot and readjust their ties and suits. Alexy can only laugh. **"Chill out guys you look fine~ This is going to be so much fun!"**

A honk catches the 4 boys attention. In an old pickup truck the ladies pop out. Kim kisses the driver on the cheek, **"Thanks pops!"** Off he goes! And another honkety honk. At that point Castiel and Iris arrive as well.

To the boys their dates looks absolutely beautiful(for Lys and Alexy they both felt they were handsome.) Arms linked they make their way in...nothing was going to mess up this night. **"Ohhhhh Castiel!"**

Blec...Both Nathaniel and Castiel cringe...can anyone bother to guess who it is...Heres a hint. She's a Royally Obnoxious Barbie...That's right. **"Amber get the Hell away from me."** The group all gack at her dress.

Pale pink with bows...she reminds everyone of a oversized pink cupcake...and not the good kind either. She reeks of suntan lotion and her hair has so much hairspray in her curls that it's stuck there. It won't bend or twist at all.

**"Awww don't be like that, I want to dance with you~"** She's still obsessed with him. Castiel wraps his arms around the beautiful blushing Iris. **"So sorry but I'm going to be dancing with Iris all night long, cause she's My date."**

Let the evil glare commence...poor Iris is going to get it later, with a humph Amber with her lackeys move ahead of the group to the hall. They wait a good 5 minutes before heading in.

It was decorated beautifully. Lights of the rainbow flew all around. A huge wooden floor for the group to dance, tables covered in shades of plum and ruby red elegantly placed flower centers. Not ice cold with air conditioning nor too boiling hot from the soon to be summer air.

A buffet of food laid out for people to eat what they wished. There were even drink stands for special milkshakes and such~ Everything was up to perfection and the school class begin making their way in. The dj starts the music…

**"Don't Stop The Music"**(Don't own)

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

There's finally a night of peace and fun. The kids get to kick back and enjoy themselves. They dance with their friends. The boys were relieved that it wasn't a slow song. It was tradition that there be at least one slow song that the pairs would dance to.

**It's getting late**

**I'm making my way over to my favourite place**

**I gotta get my body moving**

**Shake the stress away**

**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**

**Possible candidate, yeah**

**Who knew**

**That you'd be up in here looking like you do**

**You're making staying over here, impossible**

**Baby, I must say your aura is incredible**

**If you don't have to go, don't**

**Do you know what you started?**

**I just came here to party**

**But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty**

**Your hands around my waist**

**Just let the music play**

**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**

It's kinda like a waltz...every guy and girl has to know it and do it. The girls for the most part were fine...Iris and Kim if one could recall are on the dance team and had been practicing for it...guys however.

**[CHORUS]**

**I wanna take you away**

**Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin' to it**

**Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music**

**I wanna take you away**

**Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin' to it**

**Please don't stop the, please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music**

Each one gave some sort of excuse, truth was they didn't think they'd go to prom and didn't have anyone to teach them. So panicking, they show up to Sheena's house one random morning.

**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close**

**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?**

**What goes on between us no-one has to know**

**This is a private show**

Miss Sheena had just finished her breakfast and had planned to leave that morning. Only to open it and find a bunch of desperate guys looking for guidance. With a sigh and feeling pity she brings them in.

**Do you know what you started?**

**I just came here to party**

**But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty**

**Your hands around my waist**

**Just let the music play**

**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**

**[CHORUS]**

**[x4]**

**Please don't stop the music**

Hours turned into days where she made them dance their butts to memorize the steps. And when certain people pissed her off...cough cough Castiel. She made things terrible (wearing training weights, making him dance with someone he hates...for example Nathaniel and have Castiel dance the girl part)

**[CHORUS x2]**

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

It was the night that though they'd never admit have been waiting for it. They felt ready prepared...At least until it actually did it. The song ends and the guys nervous rush to get drinks for both themselves and their dates.

Amber seeing the opportunity decided to degrade the ladies on their dresses. "What such horrible dresses. What trash did you pull that out of?" She was jealous, in truth those dresses were incredible. But even more she hated how they all had dates when she did not.

Kims ready to skin her, Melody and Iris are tolerating it and Rosa is eager to burn that so called dress(with Amber in it.) Feeling satisfied Miss R.O.B walks away not noticing a certain ice cube.

She trips embarrassing herself horribly. She springs away...Yay~ Now who caused it. Well surprisingly it was Nathaniel. He had been walking back and overheard the conversation.

It caused him to "accidentally" drop an ice cube or two. It wasn't his fault his sister wasn't paying attention. A few thank yous and nods go his way. And then...music plays...and it's a song they were hoping not to dance to…

**"Love You Like A Love Song"**(I love boy version better and don't own~)

**[Verse 1]**

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold, miracle, lyrical**

**You saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

It's not a waltz or technically a slow song but hey. They dance and it's kinda romantic and emotional...last I recall guys don't do gooey stuff like this. But they love their girls so they dance. Of course Lys and Alexy dance too~

**[Chorus]**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

So far so good. They haven't crunched on any toes or bumped into other dancers. But so tense boys. Eventually it takes our fabulous dancers to take advice that was often drilled into their skulls from a certain half blind girl.

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**[Verse 2]**

**Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are... And I want you to know baby**

They're told to chill and focus on the music and relax. Finally our partners meet eye to eye. Castiel steals a kiss off our lovable Iris. Since his breakup he's felt liberated happy even. He ended up confessing his feelings to her and she was more then happy to accept.

**[Chorus]**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

Nathaniel always liked Melody, but he was hurt. Because of Deborah he had trouble trusting people. Melody at the time was friends with her, and because of that friendship she picked her over him. He felt betrayed and just...couldn't tell her his feelings no matter how much he wished to. Now he could.

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

**[Bridge]**

**No one compares**

**You stand alone, to every record I own**

**Music to my heart that's what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

Lysander and Alexy never really had issues. The only thing was that they felt guilty. They often had quarreled before the incident at school. Alexy had thought of playing secret agent because he wanted to help Sheena. Lysander though he understood, didn't want his boyfriend to get himself into trouble.

**[Chorus]**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

Kim at the time was team Deborah, while Armin team Sheena. That often made Kim mad with jealousy so there had been moments where she raged at Sheena. To this day she has not forgiven herself. Despite their fights, Armin was still with her, he admitted he liked her. Going over the top to impress her and make her smile

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I love you...like a love song...**

The night continued without issues...well as far as prom. There was one more problem that the group had to face. And it would bring up old wounds...but the question is...will history repeat itself? Or would it be used to create a new future.

To be continued

Author Notes: YES I DID YET ANOTHER CHAPPY~ Sorry it took so long, I'm exhausted outta my mind. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Next chapter to come soon!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-**Farewell For Now**

**Author Notes: No clue if i mentioned it but they're all juniors based on the aging~ Don't own MCL, music ect ect and...i'm sorry I haven't been so good with updating ^_^' lots of stuffs going on. Thank you!**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Wait wait Amber's hair caught on fire!?"** I laughed, I shouldn't have but I did. It was too funny to hold in. And frankly Kim agreed right along with me as she lays on the ground laughing so badly that tears come out.

**"She had her hair done up with all that hairspray, the girl was just askin to burst into flames. Especially with that awful dress. She reminded me too much of a overstuffed cupcake. Rosa was ready to tear her a new one."**

Where am I, Melody's house...why? Apparently it's a sleepover and rather then deal with my aunt (and Ken's mom) scolding me about not having enough fun(usually it's the opposite right?) made me go.

Currently it's only me and Kim who are here. So to pass the time I was told all about prom night. Melody gives us some snacks, yum chocolate covered almonds...heaven~ **"From what I saw After Amber left in embarrassment…"**

(Remember Nathaniel stealthily made his sister fall from an ice cube)**"...She went into the bathroom to apply her makeup and respray her hair. But one of the girls were smoking. Causing a miniature explosion it was crazy!"**

Hmmm to feel bad or not to feel bad...screw it Amber has treated me like crap and she's old enough to know when and when not to do this. No sympathy from me...Now if only I could feel such a way about these guys.

We hear the doorbell ring, and Melody gets up to answer it...leaving me and Kim in a temporary silence. I still haven't forgiven them...Rosa and the other I forced away so it didn't take me so long to talk to them about my feelings…

Kim and the other girls though, not so much. I understood that they knew Deborah beforehand, I knew they were all closer to her. And yes, had they defended me I would've pushed them away for their protection anyway.

But...they betrayed me, they assumed whatever Peggy and Deborah told them was true. They didn't even come to me to ask. And if they didn't flat out ignored me(Violet) they bullied me(Kim) it hurt.

When they checked up on me at the hospital I refused to see them, and every time they came to my house for whatever reason I fled. Only time I did see them was when they were all together for their clothes…

It was business, not casual, I didn't give them a chance to talk to me about what happened. Kim for the first time since I've met her seems edgy, nervous even...she keeps looking at me and I know what she's dying to talk to me about back then.

But I'm saved by the others arrival. School for them lets out in a few days. But for me my school life is only the beginning. Iris and Violet settle in and I bring out my laptop. I Really don't wanna be here…

I'm not gonna say it so I'll just type up my homework, and not get into anything. **"Sheena?"** I look up, I guess Rosa just got here too cause I didn't see her before. I still type hoping she'll drop it.

She and Lysander have been getting on everyone's case on apologizing to me. I keep telling them that it's not needed. ** "Sheena? Come on you can't ignore or run away from this forever."** I sigh and move my computer to the side…

I'm hating how they're all not looking at me. And when did the guys get here!? This is supposed to be a girls sleepover god dang it! I don't want to see their expressions! Kenten came too the jerkwad...he hid this from me.

**"Look Sheena...I know you don't want to hear this but...we're sorry for how we treated you. It wasn't fair to you. Can you forgive us."** Tears start falling, god dang it no, not again. ** "I will not!"**

_Kenten's P.O.V_

If they weren't surprised by her tears then her outburst definitely hit them hard. She hides her crying face in her knees. I warned them that she may not forgive them. Told them that she wouldn't be so willing to forget her worries.

I hug her, **"You know they truly mean what they say."** She tries to breathe and faces me. **"I know that! I hate apologies because it's not going to fix anything! I don't want things back as they were, I don't want to hurt again!"**

I know all too well what she means. Her heart is on safety mode, she doesn't want to hear sorrys and accept them so she can get hurt again. She rather pretend to hate everyone and show no forgiveness to keep a protective distance then deal with the turmoil.

All the girls are crying now too, the guys just don't know what to do so they stand at the doorway. **"Come on Shishi...don't keep hurting inside, it's time for you to move on." **Whether she admits it or not she needs them. Now more than ever...

**"Idiots...hic Sob fricken morons, I don't want you looking at me like that."** Rosa hugs her and one by one the others follows Rosa's lead. We stay that way for awhile. Then we bring them out.

**"Ne?"** She looks confused, and who wouldn't be. **"Happy 18th birthday Sheena."** We place her gifts in front of her. She scratches the back of her head a light blush. "I forgot my own birthday...wow I'm lame."

We celebrate, munch on cake, sing to her in the most humiliating birthday song voice(it's tradition~) have her open presents. And sing Karaoke. Sheena and I sit outside listening to the music in the living room

**"Until The Day I Die"**(Don't own)

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you, for you**

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

We sit content, my arms around her waist as she rests on my lap. I play with the rings that she has on a chain around her neck. Currently there were five, one for each of her deceased family members.

**As years go by**

**I race the clock with you**

**But if you died right now**

**You know that I'd die too**

**I'd die too**

I tell her how the other night I got a visitor. He was from an academy for students going into the criminal field. He was looking at my grades and he was willing to give me a full scholarship. I would however have to start in the fall. Instead of going to school here at sweet Amoris.

**You remind me of the times**

**When I knew who I was (I was)**

**But still the second hand will catch us**

**Like it always does**

**We'll make the same mistakes**

**I'll take the fall for you**

**I hope you need this now**

**Cause I know I still do**

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

She asks me where it is, gazing at the cloudy starless sky. I tell her it's a state away, a least a 2 hour drive. She says nothing else...I tighten my grip on her. I asked what I should do. If she wants me to stay I'd stay.

**Should I bite my tongue?**

**Until blood soaks my shirt**

**We'll never fall apart**

**Tell me why this hurts so much**

**My hands are at your throat**

**And I think I hate you**

**But still we'll say, "remember when"**

**Just like we always do**

**Just like we always do**

Once more tears come out her eyes. 'How could you ask something like that...I refuse to be your cage.' She smiles at me, and my heart breaks. 'Ken Ken-Kun...you've been dreaming your whole life for an opportunity like this. You should take it.'

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

**Yeah I'd spill my heart!**

**Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!**

**My hands are at your throat**

**And I think I hate you**

**We made the same mistakes**

**Mistakes like friends do**

More clear crystals fall. Only it came from me. I sob to her as she holds me. I want to stay, I loved her too much to lose her now after everything. I said I would reject it...that doing it would be pointless if she wasn't by my side.

**My hands are at your throat**

**And I think I hate you**

**We made the same mistakes**

**Made the same mistakes**

**Until the day I die**

**I'll spill my heart for you, for you**

The last time I left her I decided I would do it for her and all it did was hurt her. I wouldn't abandon her again. My father told me it would be a once in a lifetime chance to go...but meeting Sheena, and being with her...nothing else has ever made me so happy.

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)**

**I'll spill my heart for you, for you**

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)**

**I'll spill my heart for you**

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)**

**Until the day I die!**

'Hey Kenten...don't cry please.' She wipes my face, doing her best not to fall. She tells me to go. She has always believed in me, always trusted me. I grip her tighter, as she crushes her lips to mine.

_Flashback Over...3 weeks after the party_

Here I am, standing at the airport, I said my goodbyes to everyone the night before. My parents would help me get settled in an apartment close to the school. I had a choice of dormitories and I refused.

It reminded me too much of the military school my father forced me to join. I only have a few minutes before my flight, but the one person I wanted to say goodbye to wasn't here.

Her aunt hugs me. ** "You know she loves you Kenny, she wanted to come but she wasn't feeling too well. I forced her to stay home deary."** Guilt stabs into me. I made her decide...she cared so much for me that she chose my future over herself.

I wished she would be more selfish...just this once. mia places something in my hands. Lifting it up I gape. **"Why are you giving this to me it's-"** She smiles at me, a twinkle in her eye despite it all, calms me.

**"She wanted you to have it, her message to you is and I quote, 'It's only a farewell for now, I expect you to give it back to me. And I swear to god Don't you dare think I don't love you!"** I laugh, so typical of her.

I place the necklace around my neck. On the chain, is a teddy bear hold a heart figure. Going with it are 5 rings...the rings that belonged to her family. My parents lead me to the plane and I wave out the window. I close my eyes dreaming of my girl.

The girl who loved me so much that she was willing to give up her happiness for me. The one who always defended me and was willing to die for me. Forever she will be the one I love. Though we may be apart we will always be connected. I will return for her.

To be continued~

**Author Notes: OMG I JUST MADE KENTEN LEAVE SHISHI!~!:":PL)K*HUHDUHVU Or did i? Something seems wrong ne? Any guesses comments...I can already tell I'm gonna get so many reviews saying what is wrong with me...and I say...I''m a crazy dramatic author :3**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-**It's All Set**

**Author Notes: I don't own Mcl ^_^ Or music or anything else~**

Shishi: Your peppy after finding out you didn't get hate reviews after the last chapter aren't you

**Author: Yes...although I was hoping to laugh at some the the horrid comments made about me. But I didn't get what I expected so...should I do special and leave your love life hanging or...should I do it just to save on the suspense?**

Shishi: What do you think…*sets gun..point and aim*

**Author: Suspense it is~ *See's gun* just kidding :3**

_Kenten's P.O.V_

I feel a gentle nudge. Cracking my eyes my mom hands me my lunch. I eat slowly, I'm not really hungry but I don't want to worry her. I feel so numb right now it's not even funny...I look at my watch, it's only been a half hour not even since I slept.

**"We'll be landing soon sweetheart. We'll be meeting your father at the airport and he'll drive us to your apartment."** She smiles and kisses my cheek, then leaves me alone. I sigh, pushing my half eaten meal to the side.

Taking out my mp3 player I put my ear pieces in. **"Hey this spot taken?"** A brunette girl smiles at me before taking a seat across from me. I can only ignore her. I press play.

(don't own)"**Just A Dream"**

**(originally by Nelly, with Christina Grimmie)**

**[SAM:]**

**I was thinkin about you**

**Thinkin bout me**

**Thinkin about us**

**What we gunna be**

**Open my eyes...**

I drown in the song. Letting myself go in the lyrics. Now I know why Sheena always danced or listened to music at all times. It was her escape, it gave her inner peace. It's Ironic, that her strategy is helping me when the pains because of us being separated again.

**[SAM & CHRISTINA:]**

**It was only just a dream**

**[CHRISTINA:]**

**So I travel back down that road**

**Will you come back?**

**No one knows**

**I realize, it was only just a dream**

**[SAM:]**

**I was at the top**

**Now its like I'm in the basement**

**Number 1 spot**

**Now you finding a replacement**

**I swear now that I can't take it**

**Knowing somebody's got my baby**

I try to fall back to sleep, but it was impossible for me. I wasn't tired, and my new seat mate wouldn't stop poking me. I open my eyes and she giggles at me. I really don't need this. Despite being a state apart me and Sheen are still together.

**Now you ain't around, baby I cant think**

**I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring**

**Cuz I can still feel it in the air**

**See your pretty face**

**Run my finger through your hair**

**My lover**

**My life**

**My baby**

**My wife**

**You left me, I'm tight**

**Cuz I know that it just aint right**

**[SAM & CHRISTINA:]**

**I was thinkin about you**

**Thinkin about me**

**Thinkin about us**

**Where we gunna be**

**Open my eyes...**

**It was only just a dream**

**So I travel back down that road**

**Will you come back?**

**No one knows**

**I realize, it was only just a dream**

**[CHRISTINA:]**

**And I be ridin'**

**And I swear I see your face at every turn**

**I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn**

**And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for**

**No longer I be missin will I learn**

She tries to talk to me, but lucky me my music was on full blast. I stare out the window watching the clouds float in the air. Feeling a vibration in my pocket i look at the cell phone.

**Didn't give you all my love**

**I guess now I got my payback**

**Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby**

**Hey**

**You was so easy to love**

**But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**

**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone**

**And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone**

**But you made a decision that you wanted to move on**

**Cuz I was wrong**

I sweatdrop at the screen. 20 texts by Rosa, 25 by Alexy, 10 phone calls from each and 8 from Mia...and 1 from Crystal? I'm about to open it when my mom grabs me. The movement causing my earpiece to fall out.

**[SAM & CHRISTINA:]**

**I was thinkin about you**

**Thinkin about me**

**Thinkin about us**

**Where we gunna be**

**Open my eyes...**

**It was only just a dream**

**So I travel back down that road**

**Will you come back?**

**No one knows**

**I realize, it was only just a dream**

'It's time to go Ken.' She glares at the girl, who winks at me. I grab my stuff and walk down the aisle. Feeling a grip on my arm, my irritation grows. 'Let go...Now' I growl at her. This girl just wouldn't let me go

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up [x2]**

**And now they're gone and you're wishin could give them everything**

**Oh, [CHRISTINA:] If you ever loved somebody put your hands up ]x2]**

**[SAM:] If you ever loved somebody put your hands up [x2]**

**[SAM AND CHRISTINA:]**

**And now they're gone and you're wishin you could give them everything...**

**[SAM & CHRISTINA:]**

**I was thinkin about you**

**Thinkin about me**

**Thinkin about us**

**Where we gunna be**

**Open my eyes... ([CHRISTINA:] Open my eyes)**

**It was only just a dream ([SAM:] Its just a dream)**

**So I travel back down that road ([CHRISTINA:] Travel back, [SAM:] Travel back)**

**When you come back? ([CHRISTINA:] Down the road, [SAM:] Down the road)**

**No one knows ([SAM:] No one knows)**

**I realize, it was only just a dream ([SAM:] No, no, no, no)**

'Come on no need to be so grouchy~ Why don't you give me your number and we can go out sometime handsome.' I push her off me and readjust my bag. 'I already have a girlfriend.' She pouts.

**I was thinkin about you ([CHRISTINA:] Woooo)**

**Thinkin about me**

**Thinkin about us ([SAM:] Whooooo)**

**Where we gunna be ([SAM:] Yeah)**

**Open my eyes... ([CHRISTINA:] Open my eyes, [SAM:] Open my eyes...)**

**It was only just a dream ([CHRISTINA:] It's just a dream)**

I'll bet if I was the nerd I was as a kid she'd probably leave me alone. It's times I wish I didn't reach puberty. I see my parents and make a rush to meet them. I slam my door shut and we quickly drive off.

**So I travel back down that road ([SAM:] Whoo)**

**Will you come back?**

**No one knows**

**I realize, ([SAM:] Realise)**

**It was only just a dream**

**[SAM:] Baby it was only just, only just a dream**

It was a silent ride. I once more stare off into the scenery. But then I remember that Crystal texted me. She wrote _*Hey was Sheena at the airport?*_ I frown...why would she ask me that question? Couldn't she have asked Mia?

**[SAM & CHRISTINA:]**

**Nooooo, oh**

**It was only just a dream**

I reply to her no and ask her why. It's really strange, and yet I have this deep feeling in my chest. It feels like someones crushing my heart. The car stops and I look at my new apartment.

My mom leads me into the house. It's already furnished and all my stuff which was brought over the other night is neatly put away. I frown, there's no way dad would've done this.

My phone vibrates once more this time a call. Crystal…**"Hello?" "Why am I asking if Sheen was at the airport? She's Missing! She's not at home and the guys here are going frantic, but Mia's totally calm!"**

The door from the kitchen opens My mom guiding a girl to the living room with more boxes. Her hair glides down to her waist in a tangle of snow white and golden yellow. Her mint green eye remains immobile due to an accident.

But her other deep green orb twinkles in sneaky amusement. Her movement is graceful, elegant, each step confident and fluent, the only kind of movement you gain with years of hard training.

She faces me revealing a pink and white summer sundress reaching to her calf. Revealing white scars from old wounds. She smiles knowing at me, temporary blinding me. **"You must be Kenten Jacobs.**

**"My name is Sheena Rose, I'm your new roommate, I hope we get along."** In my surprise I drop my phone and tackle her. She laughs as I hit her with a barrage of kisses. My mom stands there at the door way smug.

To be Continnued

**Author Notes: Aren't I sneaky~ Yay…~ A rather short one but quality over quantity! Send me your love people! Tune in next time tchao for now ;3**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-**Inventions**

**Author notes: Been obsessing over animes and old cartoons grahhhhh curse fanfiction ~ Anyways I no own MCL and I got ta warning for ya...this story is almost over sob. ^_^ **

Shishi: This is also a special chapter and she does not own music, anime and if any of these inventions if they exist. Warning seriously random. Not the current time. A flashback if you will.

_3rd P.O.V_

Sheena does many things, she bakes, she dances, she even helps her aunt with her jobs. But there is one thing that Kenten is not yet aware of. It's a regular afternoon, he and his guy friends are hanging out.

And they decide to do a paintball showdown. And to do so they have go and see Tristan who happens to have more then enough equipment. Sheena happens to be there. ** "SHISHI!"** Clonk.

Poor Sheena...it's been a few chapters since she's been tackled and injured by either Alexy, or a door. Castiel being...well Castiel *Cough demon cough* laughs at the poor girls misery.

Now what is his punishment? **"Eat my gbc!"** GBC=Glue...Ball...Cannon...And he is in a very very sticky situation. Problem with that is, he's also glued to Nathaniel. ** "Bad news is these two are stuck together until they get a bath."** She grins wickedly.

**"Good news is because they're legit stuck they can't move so they can't brawl and to top it all off Tristans gun didn't explode on me this time~"** Wait wait what? Explode? Kenten being brave(and wanting the gun) asks what's going on.

**"Tristan got it in his head to start making prank/non lethal guns. So far he's made a Confetting Gun, the GBC annnnnddddddd."** Riley comes out to steal Tristan's stuff… BABOOM! **"The Stink Bomb Blaster."**

The guys(other then Armin who sooo wants to use it) look at their friend strangely. She shrugs. **"These things come in handy and I get paid for it, what do you want from me?"** She hits the glued duo with a hose, freeing them.

Said inventor steps out into the light. Sweatdropping at the latest victims...also being aware of his friends tendency to shoot Riley first and ask questions later, wore a gas mask.

Why because everyone other then the poor girl who is doing her best not to gag is out cold due to the stench. A little time skip and the boys wake up to find Riley in an argument with Sheena while Tristan and Leo try to play peacemaker.

**"Sheena don't be a demon, it's just for an hour so I can make Peggy jealous and get back with her."** Eye twitch, tick mark, all the horrid signs of a pissed off lady. ** "I am Not pretending to go on a date with you!**

**"I happen to like my stress free love life and it doesn't include you!"** It nearly and I repeat Nearly becomes a cat fight...good thing we have the boys to break it up. To be honest Kenten and the others are surprised.

They didn't really know about the trio of friends? Brothers? And SheenSheen seeing the awkwardness decides to leave the boys alone, making up some excuse about going to work.

After a peck to her boyfriends cheek and warning Riley to not scare away her friends she's off. Leo can only chuckle. **"No need to act so nervous guys. Although after seeing Sheen and Riles try and tear each other apart I can't blame you."**

Ignoring the whining in the background Tristan believes it's time for proper introductions. ** "I'm sure you already know, us three are the best friend bros you've ever seen. We also are Sheeny's co workers. I like messing with gizmos."**

He points at Leo, **"That guy is the best kung fu nut around, and Riley has an obsession with guns. And we wanna say thanks for befriending(and dating-Kenten) Sheena. She's really changed a lot."**

He explains how different Sheena was. How she wouldn't smile, wouldn't really talk. ** "I know at one point she had to go to therapy because of it all."** Leo remarked, Mia was a bit depressed back then as well.

**"Girls a pain in the ass, but she's tough, and ironically she's smart too."** Sheena comes back in with food for everyone just to hear that comment. **"How sweet but that doesn't mean I'm helping you with your love life."**

She drops the bags in front of everyone who keep looking back and forth between her and said bags. ** "Takeout and leftovers from work, because these three hate the word 'homemade."**

To emphasize all three guy jokingly choke themselves. Everyone gets their meal. Munching out except for Sheena who looks out the window. Riley thinking she's going into 'depression mode' as he calls it, throws a small pie at her face.

Everyone this time burst into laughter, even Nathaniel and Lysander. She wipes the gooey center off her face and smashes it into Rileys face. Then it's a brawl, with Sheeny on top.

**"Damn it Leonardo...why did you teach her martial arts again?"** An innocent smile spreads to her face. Kentens ready to die at this point. Time flies and the sun goes down.

Kenten walks her home, as the group of boys separate saying their goodbyes. Kenten looks at the sky, contemplating today. It didn't go as planned but it wasn't bad, matter of fact all the guys had fun.

One thing crossed his mind though that he was curious about. **"Hey Sheena? How come you weren't eating?"** Her gaze from the stars fall to her boyfriends face. He's sharper then people give him credit for.

**"Ne...you know me, I space out too much."** A shrug of her shoulders. **"Yeah but that wasn't the case this time was it."** He knew then...Mia told him all about her nightmares and reliving memories.

Riley calls it her 'depression mode' where she is forced to re see and re live her past. Not many notice, but Kenten certainly did, he just never knew what it is she would re live. Thinking back on it, he was stupid for not realizing it sooner.

**"Caught me again. It's hard for me, to see things go on and not see my siblings run around doing what they would do. And...I feel like my memories and reality clash. Anyway…"** Shaking her head trying to clear her mental issues away.

She pulls out some money out of her pocket. **"...Moving on do you want to come over and rent a movie with me? Mia's out on a date so we can hang out. We got cookies~"**

Wrapping his arms around her, skimming her neck with his lips, he mumbles to her. ** "I knew there was a reason I liked you."** She grins, **"The feelings mutual...especially since it's not my wallet."** He's confused, she's happy, and Riley well…**"DAMN IT SHEENA!"**

**Author Notes: Next chappy will continue the original story, but I just wanted to do a chapter involving Leo Tristan and and Riley, they're great fun and i don't use them too often. Ok send me your loves and stay tuned :3 **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-**A Fresh Start**

**Author Notes: Hey all happy thanksgiving to those that celebrate ^_^ I'm tired from family to decorating ect ect, but it's time to type! Chapter may be long, may not. I don't own MCL, music, animes**

_Last time on Dreaming of Memories~_

_She faces me revealing a pink and white summer sundress reaching to her calf. Revealing white scars from old wounds. She smiles knowing at me, temporary blinding me. "**You must be Kenten Jacobs.**_

_**"My name is Sheena Rose, I'm your new roommate, I hope we get along."** In my surprise I drop my phone and tackle her. She laughs as I hit her with a barrage of kisses. My mom stands there at the door way smug. _

_Present-Sheena's P.O.V_

It's true that I wasn't feeling all that well, but taking an early flight, and getting a ride from Mr. Jacobs(who actually gave me his blessings) just to be bombarded by my boyfriend...it was all worth it.

He kisses me everywhere...my feet practically floating from the softness of his lips. It took his mom standing there with a huge grin for him to come back to his senses. ** "See Kenny? I told you things would work out between you two."**

She hugs me tight quietly thanking me for bringing her son back to life. She leaves us alone, Mr. Jacob nowhere to be seen. ** "Ok so your aunt knew you were already here?**" I nod with a wicked smile.

**"Yep, I talk to her and your parents awhile back. I told them that I wanted to at least live near you if not with you. After your folks found this apartment, they told me, so they were kind enough to take my stuff as well as yours there."**

I head into the kitchen, with him right behind me. FInding the plate of choco peanut butter cookies and give him one. He munches while I continue. **"Ironically my aunt has been wanting to expand her cafe, and was in need of a good manager.**

**"So she was ecstatic and decided to make her cafe here in the city, and was relieved knowing I would work there. Not to mention due to my classes be online I could learn and do my homework anywhere."**

His cookie done he hugs me, placing his head on my shoulder. He mumbles eager not to move from his spot. **"Your aunt was seriously ok with this? What will she do without you in that big house."**

I grin, **"Adopt~"** His face is absolutely priceless. I couldn't stop my giggling. **"No seriously, she's decided to adopt, you remember Ryan? She fell in love with his baby face, he's moving in so he's my new cousin."**

I was going to finish my story, but Kenten put his lips to mine. Either he's really happy to see me, going through kiss withdrawal or got bored with my explanation...I didn't mind though.

I'm now living with Kenten! It's a huge deal...I mean ugh I'm excited, I'm nervous...Finally we breathe from air. **"You are crazy Sheena." "Maybe but did you seriously think I was going to let you leave me again. If so you're the crazy one."**

He smiles so bright that I feel it warm through me. He grabs my hand, playing with it before intertwining it with his own. ** "I love you Sheena...you have no idea how happy you've made me."**

I'm about to respond but then I hear the phone ringing. He answers it. I swear that expression on his face is one of pure happiness...until he falls from the intense shouting on the other line.

**"WHAT THE HELL KENTEN! WHY DID YOU DROP THE PHONE ARE YOU OK?! And let me repeat...SHEENA IS MISSING! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA-"** I pick up the phone putting it on speaker…

**"Wow that's a strong set of lungs. Relax chica."** The line goes silent before I hear squealing...maybe it was a bad idea to respond. **"SHEENA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" **

It takes 10 minutes of her venting for me to tell her what happened. Turns out Aoi, Alexy and Rosa were there as well. Basically all of them were trying to steal the phone. I shake my head, that poor phone and poor Ken Ken-kun.

I just turn it off, we both sigh in relief. ** "I thought they'd never shut up…"** Glancing at the clock I take out some ingredients for lunch. Camo boy said he'd volunteer to help. But I boot him out. My kitchen! Boy could set water on fire.

_Kenten's P.O.V_

I should've known better then to help Shishi. She's territorial as far as cooking and baking is concerned. Already I smell an exotic aroma. I can't believe she's living with me...I can't believe how lucky I am.

The one I've known and love for so long...words can't express my feelings towards her, they're not enough. I hear the mini radio playing from Sheena's territory. It's one of her favorite songs.

**"I'm In Heaven (When You Kiss Me)**"(Don't own)

**You capture me with a stare**

**I'll follow you anywhere**

**You lead me into temptation**

**I guess you need to enjoy**

It's strange how time changes you. To think that just months ago, I never would've thought I'd see Sheena again. Let alone be with her like this. No matter what, we're sticking together.

**I'm like a kid with a toy**

**I'm losing my concentration**

**One kiss from you and I'm on fire**

**Your touch is all I desire**

**One look and you take me higher**

**You know I couldn't resist**

**Ya, I miss every time I'm with you**

**Every time that we kiss**

Being here, starting our lives like this. I can't help but smile, this is what I want. For the rest of my life, being with her, loving her, at her side for the good and bad...maybe one day having a family.

**I'm in heaven when you kiss**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from Wonderland**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from Wonderland**

Things just seem so right...so complete. It's funny, for the past 6 years before seeing her. I always relied on my dreams. At the time, they were my reality, as were my memories. They kept me together, they were my happy moments from yesterday to tomorrows promising future.

**I go crazy when you kiss me**

**Show me how you miss me**

**Take me with you back to Wonderland**

**You know I couldn't resist**

**Ya, I miss every time I'm with you**

**Every time that we kiss**

Now they are stepping stones. Becoming things I'll strive for, I remember Sheena telling me something long ago. 'Dreams at least in my opinion are the greatest yearnings or the greatest fears in our heart. But the thing about reality is that we have the ability to make a difference.'

**I dream of you every night**

**Feels like I'm losing my mind**

**The feelin's just getting stronger**

**(Ger, ger, ger, ger)**

**My head is spinnin' around**

**You play with me but I'm bound**

**I can't resist any longer**

_Time skip-months later Sheena's P.O.V_

It became a funny pattern. We would go to our jobs, do our schoolwork, before spending the night together...well that's when we didn't get ambushed with visitors. 'Shiiiishiiiii tell Kenny to get rid of the camo alreadyyyyy… he won't listen to me or Rosa!'

**One kiss from you and I'm on fire**

**Your touch is all I desire**

**One look and you take me higher**

'Here Sheena 101 way to melt your boyfriends heart with sweets' His mom I swear, she's the cooking version of Mia...a wonderful woman. But she's a bit too happy for our relationship...

**You know I couldn't resist**

**Ya, I miss every time I'm with you**

**Every time that we kiss**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from Wonderland**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from Wonderland**

then again she did say she always wanted a daughter. Only now her and Mia were butting heads. 'She's My angelic niece so stay back grrr.' A tug of war…'She would rather bake with me then play dress up with you.'

**I go crazy when you kiss me**

**Show me how you miss me**

**Take me with you back to Wonderland**

**You know I couldn't resist**

**Ya, I miss every time I'm with you**

**Every time that we kiss**

_3rd P.O.V_

Everyone seems to be doing well otherwise. Ryan was enjoying his life under the Rose household, he was always eager to see his new cousin and her lover. They would talk about what's going on at Sweet Amoris

**You know that I'm hypnotized**

**Each time I look in your eyes**

**You know I couldn't disguise**

**And I couldn't resist every time that we kiss**

**I'm in, I'm in heaven when you kiss me**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from Wonderland**

Matter of fact...it was at Thanksgiving that it happened. Mia and Mrs. Jacobs were helping Sheena cook dinner for the two families. Mr. Jacobs, Mr. F and Ryan were all watching sports, placing verbal bets.

**Ooh, it's heaven when you kiss me**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from Wonderland**

**I go crazy when you kiss me**

**Baby, don't resist me**

**Take me with you back to Wonderland**

Despite the good atmosphere Sheena was a bit concerned. Kenten had been acting a little strange lately. She confessed to both women that the military boy she loved was being a bit distant. It was odd considering that they hadn't fought and it happened out of the blue.

**You know I that I'm hypnotized by your eyes**

**And I just can't resist**

**Every time that we kiss**

Neither Mia nor Terry(Mrs. Jacobs) thought there was a problem. Kenny was always head over heels for the white/blond haired girl. And would constantly look as if he won the lottery. So they did their best to convince her.

**You know I that I'm hypnotized by your eyes**

**And I just can't resist**

**Every time that we kiss**

**(Kiss, kiss, kiss)**

It didn't take long for dinner to be made, Camo man had left earlier and did not return yet. Mia wanting to fancy and fun up the meal decided to pt silver covers on each plate.

After everyone would say their thanks, each person would guess what food would be under which tin top. Winner would get first dessert piece. Kenten rushed through the door as all the group took their seats.

**"You ok?"** Sheena raised an eyebrow at her boyfriends appearance. It was a surprise because instead of wearing his usual casual outfit, he wore a suit. In his hands are rainbow feather roses.

While gasping for air he presents them to her. She can only shake her head taking the flowers. ** "Are you ok Kenten?"** Takes a few moments of him breathing to wheeze out **"I'm fine, I'm fine."**

He pecks her on the cheek before heading into the dining room. In confusion she tilts her head staring at her Ken Ken-Kun. _ 'Ok...what's with the hot and cold treatment?'_ Sighing she goes and takes her seat.

The group pairs up and make their guesses. Currently Ryan and Kenten were in the lead. All that was left was the turkey and mashed potatoes. Sheena who had guessed the next dish was turkey with Mia would be tied, and there'd be a special round.

Lifting it up, there was no turkey, no potatoes...not even a joke where there's a random dish of gravy or cranberry sauce. What was there... was a card with Sheena's name on it, a rainbow feather rose, and a ring box.

She could do nothing but blink, it took a smack to the head from Mia and both elder women to shout **"OPEN IT!"** to bring her back. She opens the card and the box, before screaming to the ceiling.

Ryan the impatient teenager took the note from Sheena, who was now covering her mouth. He reads it. **"Sheena you are the love of my life, the girl of my dreams and a part of my blissful memories from the past. I am asking if you will be a part of my future.**

**"Will you marry me?"** Terry and Mia scream hallelujah, because Sheena's response was to to tackle her boyfriend and kiss him. He was soooo nervous that he was ready to pass out.

He slips the ring on her finger and everyone rejoices. Mr. Jacobs, never really liked Sheena...at least that's what he felt for her at first. But over time she softened him up. He couldn't find a reason to hate her.

SO him being the sneaky one this time, helped his son pick out the right ring and when no one was looking switched the trays. He told his son to dress nice, and to get flowers for her.

It turns out the reason why Kenten was behaving weirdly was because he didn't want to blurt out the surprise. He had been planning it for weeks. Doing his best to be secretive. He's not a very good liar so he had to keep his mouth shut.

In good cheer they celebrate. Mia and Terry call up all their friends and acquaintances, excited to spread the news. Both now engaged laugh at their families antics. Most people would say that moments like these will never die.

And it's true...because up until that moment though it may've not been exactly as planned was always dreamt of. Now and until the end of time it would remain a memory of a couple whose bond would only grow stronger with each challenge.

The end~

**Author Notes: Yay I'm done, well with this story. Yes I am planning on making another MCL story. Yes it will have music and a different love interest. And one of my friends will be having an oc in the story. Thank you my darling fans~**


End file.
